Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's adventure
by Skyord-Xenysis
Summary: A young nobody named Xenysis sets out on a quest to save his sister Krissi, whom was kidnapped by a mysterious man in a black hood just before Destiny Islands fell into darkness. Xenysis met many friends along the way, including Ymke, a mysterious girl with power over fire, and Dragonose, a man whom has the same abilities as dragons. Rated T, just in case.
1. The dream

Links:

First platform; /bb63371f18a8567c1e9139edf4b7872b/tumblr_n48b18Fjhr1stvwb5o3_

Second platform; art/Stained-Glass-Merida-342763073

Third platform; . /bb63371f18a8567c1e9139edf4b7872b/tumblr_n48b18Fjhr1stvwb5o3_

Disclaimer

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I do own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

Darkness seems to overwhelm him, Xenysis knows that for sure. Everywhere he looks, there was darkness. As he opens his hazel eyes, Xenysis notices that the only source of light seems to come from the stained-glass floor he just landed on.

The floor is a dark-teal in color, with all sorts of Atlantean letters surrounding it. In the center, is an image of a tanned woman, whom has snow-white hair, and holds what appears to be a spear.

Suddenly, from what seems like everywhere and nowhere at the same time, there came a female voice:

_So much to do, so little time…_

_Take your time, don't be afraid._

_The door is still shut._

_Now, step forward._

Xenysis cautiously moves forward till he stops in the center.

_Power sleeps within you._

_If you give it form…_

_It will give you strength._

_Choose well._

It was then that Xenysis notices three grey-teal pedestals. One hold what appears to be a staff; it has a sky-blue handle, about one yard long; on the top it contains a sea-blue orb shaped like Deadmau5. To the staff's left stood a second pedestal, holding a gilded sword with a Deadmau5 insignia on it's hilt. On the staff's right is a Shield; the shield is red in color with a black center, and another Deadmau5 insignia on it's approaches the shield first:

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

_Is this the power you seek?_

'Kindness to aid friends?' "Okay, I'll take it!" The shield disappears in a flash of light.

_Your path is set._

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

'I have to give something up?' Xenysis stepped toward the sword and picked it up, studying it closely:

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_You give up this power?_

'Terrible destruction?' "Yes, I don't want to just destroy everything!" The sword then disappeared, like the shield, in a dazzle of light.

_You've chosen the power of the guardian._

_You've given up the power of the warrior._

_Is this the form you choose?_

At this, Xenysis just nods, letting his chocolate-brown hair lay in his field of vision. Once he swatted the hair away, he notices the glass cracking below his feet. Now, once again, he's falling through darkness. After a minute with his thoughts, Xenysis lands on a tan flooring much like the one before;

However, this stained glass floor has a border of forest-green, with an image of two bears, and a female archer, surrounded by what looks like blue wisps of fire. She has extremely curly hair of a shade of lava. Then, the shield from earlier showed itself in a bright flash of light.

_You've gained the power to fight._

'Fight? But I don't to fight!'

_There will be times when you have to fight._

_Keep your heart burning strong._

When the voice stated that, five creatures appeared from the ground. The creatures seem to be made of shadows, with long antennae extending from its round head, with the only 'light' coming from two glowing yellow eyes; its relatively small body , also round but skinny, seems to be shaped for stealth; its long arms each ending in three claws, and legs with feet ending in a wasn't a second later that the creatures pounced.

Relying on reflex, Xenysis blocked the assault with the shield,and slammed the newly-found weight on the ground, causing dark dust to settle on the glass. When the dust disappeared he relaxed. Little did he know that another shadow pounced toward him.

_Behind you!_

Hearing that, Xenysis quickly swooped around, smacking the shadow with the shield, causing it to explode in a puff of black smoke. The dark dust below Xenysis then began to overtake him, sucking him in, and once again, Xenysis is left falling in the darkness. After what felt like forever, Xenysis lands on a third circular stained-glass floor.

This one is ice-blue, with images of snowflakes surrounding it. The center image displays a 21-year old woman whose skin is snow-white and whose hair is so blond, it too, is almost white. She wore a sky-blue dress with a light-blue cape that seems to be made of ice and snow. In the center of this platform, a door appears. This door is flesh-pink with some darker shades scattered throughout it.

Xenysis cautiously approaches the door and lightly touches it. The door then opens a crack showing pure light inside. Xenysis bravely steps through.

When his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he found himself on a wooden platform back on Destiny Islands, his tropical island home.

Hold on.

_The door won't open just yet._

_First, tell me about yourself._

That's when three figures came into view from around a corner. The first is an 18-year old(ish) girl with brown hair and a few fire-red locks. On her right cheek is what looks like a tattoo, also fire-red and looks like the Japanese symbol for fire. She's wearing a long-sleeve red hoodie, and a white tee underneath. She's wearing blue jeans, brown leather winter boots and two chains attached to her belt loops.

When she reaches the platform, she asks "What's most important to you?"

Xenysis answers, "Friendship."

"Is friendship really that important?"

Xenysis nods, and the girl grins happily.

The next person, also a girl, more around Xenysis's age, steps forward. She has dark raspberry hair, tied into a ponytail. She has black shorts going up to her knees, with two jumpropes attached to her sides, that she uses as whips. She's wearing a pale yellow muscle shirt, with dark blue edges. Over that, she wears a bright yellow tunic with white sleeves, which she left open in the center. She inquires,

"What do you want outta life?"

Xenysis answers matter-of-factly, "I wish to broaden my horizons."

"To broaden your horizons, huh?"

She moved to the right, allowing the last of them to face Xenysis. This one, unlike the others, is a guy with what seems like thick leather armor on, and it seems like the armor was designed like a swiss-army knife: it seems to have every tool in the world. This boy, no older than 17, has a prosthetic left leg, and a fur winter boot on his good foot. He has forest-green eyes, a button nose, lots of freckles, and dark brown hair. He asks,

"What are you so afraid of?"

Xenysis answers, "I'm afraid of being indecisive. I hate being unable to make a decision off the top of my head."

This is when the boy sarcastically blurts out, "That must be the scariest thing ever!"

"It isn't, but that's what I scared of."

The boy nods in understanding.

_You want friendship._

_You want to broaden your horizons._

_You're afraid of being indecisive._

_Your adventure begins in the dead of night._

_Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end._

_The day you will open the door both far off and very near._

A giant flash of light leaves Xenysis back on the icy stained glass platform, where a beam of light started creating a staircase up to another platform. Xenysis tested the first step, making sure it's stable. Once he was satisfied, Xenysis dashed at top speed to the next platform, which ended up being the first Xenysis landed on. When he reached the center this time, however, the voice stated,

_The closer you get to light,_

_The greater your shadow becomes._

_But don't be afraid._

_And don't forget…_

When Xenysis turned around, he saw a humungous shadow of himself rise from the ground. It's basically Xenysis's shadow, except for the hole in the shadow's stomach shaped like a shadow punched downward toward Xenysis, and just in time, Xenysis brought out his shield and kept the hand at bay.

Just then, Xenysis's feet started sinking into the platform, and he noticed that he was sinking into the darkness.

_-But don't be afraid_

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

_So don't forget:_

_You are the one who will open the door._

After that statement, Xenysis's body was completely covered in the darkness, and his shield disappeared on he could see was darkness. Then all he could hear was beeping. One that sounded annoyingly like a fire engine, but worse, because it didn't go away.

"What a strange dream." Xenysis glanced around his room, it's a pigsty, as usual. He peeked outside, toward the sandy seashore, just in time to see Sora, (a brown-haired, energetic, fun-loving boy) Riku, (a silver-haired, serious young man) and Kairi (a brown-haired, sweet, and mysterious girl) start a race toward the area of the island where they were building rafts. This, is Destiny Islands.

Author's notes

I must again thank Ymke for letting me use her OC in my story, even though I haven't truly used the OC just yet. On another note: the links above bring you to the multiple photos I found online, each, in my opinion, helping to visualize the story. O the basis of the main character, I know I haven't described him, but that will come next chapter, I promise.


	2. The raft and Ymke's Dream

Links:

'Tattoo'; art/Kingdom-Hearts-Nobody-Symbol-398659172

Disclaimer

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I do own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

Xenysis's body was completely covered in the darkness, and his shield disappeared on he could see was darkness. Then there was a loud beeping. He slammed his fist against the snooze button, and checked the time:

"Six-o-clock?! How long did I SLEEP?"

Xenysis jolted upright, hitting his head on a low banister in the process. "Ahh!" The headache that came afterward felt worse than the time Xenysis accidentally hammered a nail into his toe! At the moment, Xenysis was wearing a pair of thin nightpants (which were orange with blue raindrops in it) and a leather vest that's open at the front, showing what Xenysis believes is a tattoo.

The 'tattoo' was pure white with what looks like an upside down heart with a cross sticking out the top. This heart-cross is surrounded by what appears to be black tendrils wrapping around his chest.

Xenysis slowly got up from the bed, careful not to bump into any more wooden pillars. He then makes his way to his cupboard, opens it, and pulled out his favorite set of clothes. He headed to the small dressing room to change.

Xenysis now wore a pair of dark-green pants, with a chain hanging from his right hip. He had on a black bowling shirt with silver-grey markings and a symmetrical image of two red Eastern-style dragons, facing each other. Over this, Xenysis wore a red windbreaker coat (even though it's the middle of summer.) He also wore pure-white sneakers.

When he checked the mirror, he noticed something missing. Then, after a minute of contemplation, he figured it out. Xenysis headed to the restroom, took out some scissors brought out a comb, and started to carefully cut his hair. He, luckily, was able to finish quite quickly and now had a head of chocolate-brown hair trimmed military-style. He reached inside one of the multitude of pockets, and pulled out a black bandana. He wrapped it around his head and tied it in the back like a headband.

Xenysis then opened the door to leave his house, when suddenly:

"HA!"

Xenysis was so startled by this boom, that it made him jump up a foot into the air, and bang his head on a banister. This is when the figure exclaimed with an amused grin, "Oops! Sorry!"

"Krissi! What did you THAT for?!"

"No reason!"

Krissi was a sixteen-year old girl with dark-brown (almost black) hair, black shorts with two jump ropes attached at the hips, a pale muscle shirt, dandelion-yellow tunic open at the center, and (unlike the other islanders, whom wear sandles) is barefoot. She seemed ready to burst out laughing at any second.

"Krissi, it's not nice to startle someone when they just wake up. Ahh!"

"No, but it's still funny!"

Xenysis gave Krissi a glare that would shiver anyone else to the bone. Krissi, however, didn't seem affected. She just kept grinning ear to ear, splitting at the seams. Seeing her smiling, Xenysis couldn't help but grin, himself. He chuckled before admitting, "Yeah, you're right. That was pretty funny."

"Told ya so!"

"Let's go, our friends need help with the rafts."

"Okay!"

The two headed out of the house and down a well-lit set of wooden stairs. When she got low enough, Krissi did a front flip off the platform, landing in the sand. Xenysis, seeing this, snorted to himself before saying "Show off!" He took the ladder down.

Just then, Kairi came out of the secret spot we like to use to hang out. Kairi is about sixteen years old, with raspberry-purple hair down to her shoulders. She wore a pink slightly-tight shirt with a matching thigh-high skirt with two black leather straps on a black belt. She's also wearing a pair of light-pink sneakers.

"Hey there, Kairi. What are you doing today?"

"Hi Xenysis! Just going to wake Sora up again."

"Alright, just give me a sec. I have an idea!" This Xenysis says with an evil grin.

At this, Kairi and Krissi also grin the same way. "I know what you're thinking. There's a nice log

over there."

Kairi then pointed to a nice meter-high log that was leaning against a tree. Xenysis smirked.

Sora has spiky-brown hair. He has a red hoodie, with a black jacket and white sleeves. Around his neck, Sora has a necklace with the insignia of a crown. His gloves are white with a blue 'x' on each. He has a blue belt, red cargo pants, and (surprisingly) yellow sneakers. His eyes are bluer than any shade of blue you can think of.

Over at the edge of the beach, he slept peaceful. Xenysis thought, 'A little too peaceful, in my opinion.' Xenysis lifted the log a foot over Sora's stomach, let go, allowed it to fall hit Sora's stomach, bounce back up, and caught the log again, only to swing it over his shoulder. Sora, after getting 'logged on', sprang up gasping for air. Right then, Riku came over with another log about the same size.

Riku has silver hair, down to about his neck. He has on a yellow muscle shirt with a black 'x' over the front. He has baggy, blue pants. He has black gloves, blue and white sneakers, and sky-blue eyes.

Sora yelled, "What did you do that for!?"

Riku, after tossing a log to Sora (knocking him over), stated, "When you're done playing around, we've got some rafts to build, come on Xenysis."

"Alright."

As Xenysis followed Riku to the build site for the rafts, he tossed his log to a now wide-awake Sora, whom topples over from the weight of the log. As Xenysis passes by the paopu island, he lifts another nice-sized log from the ocean, and swung it over his shoulder.

Over in behind the island, it's designed like an obstacle course. Riku and I took the easier path to the other side, where there's two half-built rafts on the sand. We tossed our logs on the rafts, while Sora lagged behind with his two logs being dragged in the beach. As he positioned his logs while Krissi tied them on with rope, Riku held our two to the other raft as I tied those logs to it.

"Riku, what should we name our raft?"

"How about Highwind?"

"Sounds great, and Riku."

"Hm?"

"How about we get supplies, since we finished the rafts?"

"Alright, we'll never know how long we'll be out there."

"You got that right."

Riku and I started searching the island for food to bring with us, while Kairi works on getting the water. I move a large boulder out of the way, so I could gather the three patches of mushrooms in behind it. Riku, meanwhile, went for a bit of fishing, bear-style. While Sora went climbing for eggs, Krissi brought out her two jump ropes to use as whips to get the ripe coconuts out of the palm trees.

When we were all done, we met up near the paopu tree to talk about what we hoped to find out there.

Sora: "So, Kairi's and Krissi's homes are out there somewhere, right?"

Xenysis: "Maybe."

Riku: "Could be. But we'll never know by staying here."

Sora: "But how far could a raft take us?"

Riku: "Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Kairi: "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Riku: "Hm. Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why'd we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora/Krissi: "I don't know."

Riku: "Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kairi: "Who've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Riku: "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

Kairi: "Ha, you're welcome."

As we all start to head for our homes, Riku stops next to me.

Riku: "Sora!" Tosses a paopu fruit to Sora. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

Sora: "A paopu fruit?"

Riku: "If two people share one, their destinies become 'll remain a part of each others lives, no matter what." Starts walking away. "Come on! I know you want to try it."

Sora: "What are you talking-"

Sora then tossed the paopu fruit off the bridge, ran after Riku. Xenysis, whom overheard the conversation, thought 'Their destinies become intertwined?' "Hm." Xenysis and Krissi jump off the bridge, and retrieve the fruit. Krissi wonders, "Destinies intertwined? Well, only one way to find out!" They split it in half, and they each start to eat their respective half as they each head home.

By the time Xenysis went in his house, he finished the paopu fruit. He didn't even bother changing into night clothes, he was so tired. He went straight to sleep. After a bit, he started having another dream:

Ymke's POV: Traverse Town

Darkness seems to overwhelm her, Ymke knows that for sure. Everywhere she looks, there was darkness. As he opens her russet eyes, Ymke notices that the only source of light seems to come from the stained-glass floor she just landed on.

The platform is ice-blue, with images of snowflakes surrounding it. The center image displays a 21-year old woman whose skin is snow-white and whose hair is so blond, it too, is almost white. She wore a sky-blue dress with a light-blue cape that seems to be made of ice and snow. In the center of this platform, a door appears. This door is flesh-pink with some darker shades scattered throughout it.

Suddenly, from what seems like everywhere and nowhere at the same time, there came a female voice:

So much to do, so little time…

Take your time, don't be afraid.

The door is still shut.

Now, step forward.

Ymke cautiously moves forward till he stops in the center.

Power sleeps within you.

If you give it form…

It will give you strength.

Choose well.

It was then that Ymke notices three grey-teal pedestals. One hold what appears to be a staff; it has a sky-blue handle, about one yard long; on the top it contains a sea-blue orb shaped like Mickey Mouse. To the staff's left stood a second pedestal, holding a gilded sword with a mickey mouse insignia on it's hilt. On the staff's right is a Shield; the shield is red in color with a black center, and another mickey mouse insignia on it's center. Ymke approaches the Staff first.

The power of the mystic.

Inner Strength.

A staff of wonder and ruin.

Is this the power you seek?

'Both wonder and ruin, meaning I could decide which one.' She nods. The staff disappears in a flash of light.

Your path is set.

Now, what will you give up in exchange?

'I have to give something up?' Ymke sighed before stepping toward the sword.

The power of the warrior.

Invincible courage.

A sword of terrible destruction.

You give up this power?

'Terrible destruction?' "I already chose some destructive power, except I can control that one." Ymke tosses the sword behind her. As it falls, it disappears in a burst of light.

You've chosen the power of the mystic.

You've given up the power of the warrior.

Is this the form you choose?

At this, Ymke just nods, letting her fire-red locks lay in her field of vision. Once she swatted the hair away, she notices the glass cracking below her feet. Now, once again, she's falling through darkness. After a minute with her thoughts, Ymke lands on a orangish-tan flooring much like the one before;

However, this floor is surrounded by images of hyenas, with a central image of an adult lion next to a lion cub, certain features (like eye color) makes it look like the cub and fully-grown lion are the same lion. Then, the staff from earlier appeared in Ymke's hands.

You've gained the power to fight.

'Fight? Oh yeah! Now we're talking!'

There will be times when you have to fight.

Keep your heart burning strong.

When the voice stated that, five creatures appeared from the ground. The creatures seem to be made of shadows, with long antennae extending from its round head, with the only 'light' coming from two glowing yellow eyes; its relatively small body , also round but skinny, seems to be shaped for stealth; its long arms each ending in three claws, and legs with feet ending in a wasn't a second later that the creatures pounced.

Relying on reflex, Ymke blocked the pounce with her staff, and batted the shadows away, baseball-style. As soon as the shadows landed, they turned to dust. When the dust disappeared she relaxed. Little did she know that another shadow pounced toward her.

Hearing that, Ymke quickly swooped around, smacking the shadow with the staff, causing it to explode in a puff of black smoke. The dark dust below Ymke then began to overtake her, sucking her in, and once again, Ymke is left falling in the darkness. After what felt like forever, Ymke lands on a third circular stained-glass floor.

This one is almost pure black, except for the occasional image of a dragon. The main image shows a dark dragon with piercing green eyes, and seems to be missing a tailfin. Next to the dragon, is a young boy with auburn hair cut short. The boy is wearing a leather armor of a scaberd at his side, this boy seems to have a sword whose blade is made of fire. This intrigued Ymke.

It was then that she the door. It was mahogany, with red trimmings on the edges. When she touched the door, it opened, showing humungous amounts of light, practically beckoning her inside. She decided to stroll in, since this is just a dream anyway.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that she was on what seemed to be a tropical island paradise.

Hold on.

The door won't open just yet.

First, tell me about yourself.

That's when three figures came into view from around a corner. The first is an 18-year old girl with brown hair and a few snow-white locks, in pigtails down to her has icy-blue eyes, that seems to have wonder in them 24/7. She's wearing a green dress that looks like it's meant for dancing in. She's also wearing tiny little shoes, as well as a violet cloak.

When she reaches the platform, she asks "What's most important to you?"

Ymke answers, "Friendship."

"Is friendship really that important?"

Ymke nods, and the girl grins happily, she looks like she's ready to hop up and down, clapping her hands giddily.

The next person, also a girl, more around Ymke's age, steps forward. She has dark raspberry hair, tied into a ponytail. She has black shorts going up to her knees, with two jump ropes attached to her sides. She's wearing a pale yellow muscle shirt, with dark blue edges. Over that, she wears a bright yellow tunic with white sleeves, which she left open in the center. She inquires,

"What do you want outta life?"

Ymke answer's, matter-of-factly, "I want to make friends."

"To make friends, huh?"

She moved to the right, allowing the last of them to face Ymke. This one, unlike the other two, is a guy with silver hair, down to about his neck. He has on a yellow muscle shirt with a black 'x' over the front. He has baggy, blue pants. He has black gloves, blue and white sneakers, and sky-blue eyes. He asks,

"What are you so afraid of?"

Ymke carefully answers, "I'm afraid of being alone. Forced solitude is one of the worst feelings there is."

The boy nods in understanding.

You want friendship.

You want to make friends.

You're afraid of being alone.

Your adventure begins in the dead of night.

Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end.

The day you will open the door both far off and very near.

A giant flash of light leaves Ymke back on the charcoal-colored glass platform, where a beam of light started creating a staircase up to another platform. Ymke dashed at top speed to the next platform, which ended up being the first one Ymke landed on. When she reached the center this time, however, the voice stated,

The closer you get to light,

The greater your shadow becomes.

But don't be afraid.

And don't forget…

When Ymke turned around, she saw a humungous shadow of herself rise from the ground. It's basically Ymke's shadow, except for the hole in the shadow's stomach shaped like a shadow punched downward toward Ymke and, just in time, Ymke blocked the hand her staff, and parried it away.

Just then, Ymke's feet started sinking into the platform, and she noticed that she was sinking into the darkness.

-But don't be afraid

You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

So don't forget:

You are the one who will open the door.

After that statement, Ymke's body was completely covered in the darkness, and her staff disappeared on her, right when she needed it, she could see was darkness.

Xenysis's POV- Destiny islands

All he could hear was beeping. One that sounded annoyingly like a fire engine, but worse, because it didn't go away. He slammed his hand on the snooze button, lifting his carefully.

'What a strange dream.' Then he stole a peek outside his window. "Huh? A storm? Oh no! The rafts!"


	3. The Destruction of Destiny Isles

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

Xenysis practically jumped out of bed. He was using his headband as a blindfold, so he had to take it off and readjust it. Once he tied his headband back on, he decided that it would be best to bring along his trusted twin blade, which looked like generic samurai swords, just in case.

Once the sheaths were strapped on, and both swords in their respective sheaths, there was a quick, almost desperate knock on the door. Xenysis opened it to find Krissi, flushed from exhaustion, her jump ropes replaced with actual whips, I'm guessing (like my twin swords) justin case.

Krissi: "Quickly, The rafts!"

Xenysis: "I know, that's why I'm up."

Krissi: "Okay, then lets go!"

Xenysis: "Wait a second, feisty pants! At least take take this with you!"

I reach in behind the door, and pulled a longsword that I specifically designed for Krissi, whom hesitantly accepted it.

Krissi: "Xenysis. It look nice, but you know I like using whips, right?"

Xenysis: "I know, that's why I'm giving this to you. You'll see what I mean when you press the button at the top of the handle."

Krissi found and pressed the said button, and her eyes widened in wonder. Her new sword split off into multiple bladed segments, connected only by chains. The longsword transformed itself into a bladed whip.

Xenysis: "I call it the rose blade, but I don't know if it works properly."

At that, Krissi tested her new weapon out, and it made a really nice whip crack. She pressed the button again, and it retracted itself back into a sword.

Xenysis: "Good, it works!"

Krissi: "I _love_ it!"

Xenysis: "I just knew you would, but right now we need to check on the rafts."

Krissi nodded, and the two were off. Over on the beach, they noticed Sora docking his rowboat. He seems to be staring at something in the sky.

Sora: "What is that?"

Xenysis and Krissi turned, following Sora's gaze. When they found what he was looking at, they stood there, jaw-dropped. Right above them was a large, swirling vortex of darkness, with a red-purple center filled with chaos. That's when Sora snapped Xenysis and Krissi out of their trance.

Sora: "Riku's boat. And Kairi's."

Xenysis: "Then where are they?"

Krissi: "Guys? This might be a bad time to start a conversation."

Krissi was right. When Sora and Xenysis looked around, they found themselves surrounded by the shadow creatures from their dream.

Sora: "We're surrounded!"

Krissi: "You don't say!"

Xenysis: "It looks like they're looking for a fight; I'll hold them off. Sora, you go find Riku and Kairi!"

Sora nods, and heads towards the paopu tree. In two quick swipes, Xenysis cleared a path with his dual swords, and runs after gesturing for Krissi to follow.

Xenysis: "Come on!"

Krissi: "Okay!"

When Xenysis and Krissi reached Sora, they were justin time to hear the conversation with Riku start. Xenysis and Krissi sheathed their blades.

Sora: "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

Riku: "The door has opened."

Sora: "What?"

Riku: "The door has opened opened Sora! Now we can go to the outside world."

Sora: "What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi."

Riku: "Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back."

Suddenly, Xenysis hear screams behind him. He spins around to find a man in a black cloak, with Krissi in a headlock. At the sight of this, an overwhelming rage fills Xenysis to the core. In the corner of his eye, Xenysis notices Krissi's bracelet on the ground, and picks it up.

Krissi: "Xenysis!"

?: "Shut it, girl!"

The man then backslaps Krissi, knocking her out.

?: "Much better."

The man then opens a portal of darkness below him, dragging Krissi with him. Xenysis runs to the opening of the portal, but it closes at the last second, and Xenysis starts getting pulled in by the darkness.

A bright light appears behind Xenysis and in his right hand. When the light dimmed, Xenysis found that the bracelet was replaced with a strange key-shaped sword. It was mostly dark-pink in color, with red hearts on the blade as teeth, and two hearts welded together to form a hand guard. A chain hung from the handle with a charm that matched Krissi's bracelet perfectly. It's name, Xenysis decided, will be Lover's Embrace.

_Keyblade…_

_Keyblade…_

After that familiar voice, shadow creatures surrounded Xenysis and Sora, whom also has a keyblade.

Sora's keyblade has an almost rectangular yellow hand guard, with a silver cylindrical shaft leading to teeth in the shape of a crown. The chain attached to Sora's keyblade leads to a charm that resembles Sora's necklace.

Sora: "We're surrounded!"

Xenysis: "I'll distract them, you find Kairi!"

Sora nodded, then headed to the secret spot to look for Kairi.

Xenysis: "Alright, let's see what this 'keyblade' can do!"

**Sora's POV-****The secret spot**

When he entered the secret spot, Sora notices a wooden door with no doorknob on it. Kairi back is facing him.

Sora: "Kairi!"

Kairi slowly turned to Sora, her eyes look like they were in a tranced state. She quietly breathed out, "Sora…"

Just then, the door behind her flew open, and blew Kairi towards Sora. But, just before he was able to catch her, she disappeared, out of his reach. The wind from the door soon blew aggressively enough to blow Sora out of the secret spot.

**Xenysis's POV-****Sandy battlefield**

Those shadows were relatively weak, but they wore him out, nevertheless. That's when he notices the island. It's been completely flattened. It's now closer to a round, sandy battlefield, than an island. It's now in the shape of a circle, it's entirely covered in sand, and there's absolutely nothing else. There's no ocean, there's no sky, nothing except the battlefield of a platform. His shadow was unusually large at the time.

Then, his shadow did something he would've never guessed. His shadow rose from the sand to a height of a three-story building. It has piercing yellow glowing eyes, and has a heart-shaped hole in its stomach.

Sora: "It's humongous!"

Xenysis: "But it still has a weakness, go for the hand."

As the creature tried to punch Sora, Xenysis ran over, got down on one knee, and blocked the punch with the Lover's Embrace. This gave Sora the chance to cause an onslaught of attacks to the hand. Xenysis pulled his right-hand sword out, and pinned the giant shadow's hand to the sand.

Afterward, Xenysis unsheathed his left-hand sword while Sora brought out his wooden sword, and they ran to opposite shoulders. Sora and Xenysis start a rampage on the shadow's creature's left hand raises to swat us away, but Sora slices through the wrist and retrieves my right-hand sword before continuing. The falling hand disperses into dark dust.

The two then use the twin swords to stab into the shoulder while demolishing the head. As a final strike, they both stabbed their blades into the head.

The head started to spark with white electricity, until the head finally dissolved, releasing a captured in the process. Then, the body slowly dissolved from top to bottom, allowing safe travel to the sand.

Sora hand Xenysis the sword. Xenysis sheaths both of his twin swords. Then, the ball of darkness began to pull everything in, including Sora and Xenysis. Sora grabs hold of a stable wooden pole, and Xenysis grasps Sora's leg.

All of this struggling, however, ended up in vain as they were sucked into the void. They both become consumed in darkness.

**Ymke's POV-**** Traverse Town**

Ymke was wandering the back alleyways of Traverse Town, a town where a newcomer can only mean a world lost to the darkness. She was thinking about what her recent dream meant.

Ymke was a sixteen-year old girl with brown hair, and a few locks of fire-red hair. On her right cheek is a fire-red marking that resembles the Japanese character for fire. She wore blue jeans with two sets of chains attached to belt loops. Over her plain-white tee shirt she wore a baggy jacket that resembles fire, with two patches of black on the upper-front, and a red hoodie. On the shoulders, are images of fire. She also wore brown leather boots.

She then looked up, and noticed a boy with a strange-looking sword unconscious on the ground. So, she picked up the strange weapon, set it on the boy, and dragged him into a hotel room to sleep.

At the hotel room, when she set him down in the bed, she couldn't help but get a better look at him, so she summoned a small ember in her hand, and lit a couple of candles.

The boy had chocolate-brown hair, with a red windbreaker jacket. He wore green slacks, pure-white sneakers, and (upon closer inspection) a black bowling shirt with twin Eastern-style dragons on it. He also wore a bandana as if it were a headband.

Ymke: "What, am I going to do with you?"

As Ymke pondered over this, she noticed a will-o-the-wisp beckoning her toward the medicine cabinet.

Ymke: Sigh. "You're right, as usual. I should heal him up first. He looks pretty beaten down."

After saying that, Ymke set to work to patch up the strange boy.


	4. Locking the Keyhole

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** The Red Room, Hotel**

Xenysis has been unconscious. For how long, he can't remember. He does, however, notice a sudden pain in the back of his head. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't find the strength to do so just yet.

It was long afterward that Xenysis could find the strength to open his eyes. When he did, he found himself in a strange room that seemed to be based off the color red. It, in fact looked like a hotel room. When he tried to sit up, he felt a sharp pain near his chest. It was then that Xenysis noticed the bandages over his chest.

?: "Oh good! You're up!"

This girl was a sixteen-year old girl with brown hair, and a few locks of fire-red hair. On her right cheek is a fire-red marking that resembles the Japanese character for fire. She wore blue jeans with two sets of chains attached to belt loops. Over her plain-white tee shirt she wore a baggy jacket that resembles fire, with two patches of black on the upper-front, and a red hoodie. On the shoulders, are images of fire. There was a simple necklace with a charm resembling fire. She also wore brown leather boots.

Xenysis: "Who are you, and where am I?"

Ymke: "I'm Ymke, and this is Traverse Town. It's the haven for anyone who lost their world to the darkness."

Xenysis: "Lost to... the darkness?"

Then it all dawned on Xenysis. He practically jumped out of the bed he was in, ignoring the pain, exclaiming:

Xenysis: "Oh no! My world! My island! Sora, Riku, Kairi, Krissi!"

Ymke: "I'm sorry. You're the only one I found."

Ymke was practically tearing up, as if remembering something, or someone, precious to her.

**Ymke's POV-**** Red room**

Seeing the boy's worried face, Ymke stated, "I lost my world, too. Sometimes I wonder where my friends are. But enough about me, what's your name?"

Xenysis: "My name Xenysis. I used to live on a world called Destiny Isles."

Ymke then spots Xenysis's strange-looking sword, and picked it up. Upon closer inspection, Ymke noticed that it was mostly dark-pink in color, with red hearts on the blade as teeth, and two hearts welded together to form a hand guard. A chain hung from the handle ending in a charm. The charm was two hearts attached at the point.

Ymke: "By the way, not to be snoopy or anything, but what is that strange weapon you're holding?"

Ymke hands the strange sword to Xenysis, who gratefully accepts.

Xenysis: "Oh, this? Someone said that it's called a keyblade. I decided to name it Lover's Embrace."

Ymke: "A keyblade? Never heard of it."

Then a strange shadowy creature appeared before the two, along with a few 'friends'. In all, there was twenty of them.

Xenysis and Ymke, together: "Not _them_ again!"

**Xenysis's POV-**** Hotel hallway**

Xenysis: "Come on! We have to get out of here! There's too many of them!"

As Xenysis and Ymke ran out of the hotel, they found themselves in a central plaza, surrounded by the shadow creatures.

Ymke: "Looks like there's no choice now, we have to fight!"

Xenysis: "How are _you_ going to fight these guys? I don't see any weapons."

Ymke: "I have my ways."

At that, wisps of blue fire surrounded Ymke, and transformed her attire into a set of armor made of fire. Afterward, she raised her hands, and two giant balls of fire formed, and to Xenysis's astonishment, didn't burn Ymke's hands.

Xenysis, shocked: "What the?!"

Ymke: "No time to explain, right now we need to 'take care' of the guys."

Xenysis nodded, and brought out his left-handed sword. The creatures to the left pounced, and Xenysis swiped once with Lover's Embrace, obliterating the shadows. A creature then tried behind him, and a flash of fire incinerated the monster(probably from Ymke.) However, the shadows began getting smart: they were attacking in larger and larger groups. In fact, there was one which looked more like a wall that a creature.

Ymke: "Stand back!"

As soon as Xenysis stood back, Ymke jumped forward, conjured a wall of fire, and pushed it forward with all her will. Xenysis just looked jaw-dropped. After all the creatures disintegrated, she falls over in exhaustion. As she landed, Xenysis caught her, and noticed an even larger group heading their way, with a new breed of shadow with armor, leading it. Xenysis made a quick mental note to name it a soldier, then looked back at Ymke.

Xenysis: "Ymke! Wake up, I can't do this myself!"

Xenysis blocked an attack just in time, laid Ymke down, quickly but carefully, and began to defend the two from the hourd. Soon, they were surrounded at all side by the shadows. All Xenysis could see was darkness, but he knew that the 'darkness' was really because the shadows covered every inch of vision. Somehow, he was able to hold off the shadows from laying a scratch on Ymke. Was this the 'power of the guardian' that weird dream talked about?

**Ymke's POV-****Second District**

Ymke saw nothing but darkness, her eyes were fully open, but there was only darkness, and the sounds of metal against , the metal ceased, Ymke felt a weight against her, and now could only hear the scratching of clothes, bandages, and flesh. Hearing that last sounds, Ymke found what, or in this case who, was on her. Xenysis was protecting her, a total stranger not even from his world, with his _life_! Ymke felt a pang of guilt.

Suddenly, a flash of light illuminated the tiny area that was protected by Xenysis, and Ymke felt a rush of strength surge through her. She also noticed that she was holding something that felt metallic and warm. With this newly-found strength, Ymke form a 'bubble' of fire around Xenysis and herself, and expanded it, incinerating every shadow that touched the sphere.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Second District**

Surrounding him _was_ shadow, then seconds later it was fire. He was inside a sphere of fire, which was expanding destroying every shadow that touched in the process.

Within this new light, Xenysis noticed that Ymke's mark of fire was glowing, as well as her eyes. She reminded Xenysis of Aang, a being known as the avatar that Xenysis read about. But what shocked Xenysis the most was that Ymke had a keyblade of her own.

Ymke's keyblade has a hand guard similar in shape to the Kingdom Key's, except it seemed to be made of fire, as it seemed to be alive. The charm on the end of this keychain, like Sora's, resembled the owner's necklace. The shaft was a smoky-colored cylinder, like the kingdom key, but the teeth were shaped like shark teeth , on both sides, and are red and yellow.

When the fire dimmed, and dispersed, only a soldier was left. However, the soldier started growing as it jumped high into the air, separating, reshaping, and by the time it landed again, it was about twice as tall as Xenysis. It was now a suit of dark-purple armor. With two gauntlets, two hammerlegs, an hourglass-shaped body, and a helmet.

As soon as it turned toward the duo, it gauntlets and hammerlegs began spinning, out of the body's control. While the helmet moved to the center of the body, where a crest rested. The body then turned till the helmet faced us, and the helmet reversed itself, revealing two glowing yellow eyes. As the duo kept the hammerlegs and gauntlets at bay, the body shot a blast of darkness at Xenysis and Ymke, which Xenysis used his Lover's Embrace to block, while using with left-hand sword to parry the gauntlet/hammerlegs attacks.

Ymke: "Xenysis, you take the legs, I'll take the arms."

Xenysis: "But, what about the-"

Ymke: "The body's blasts can be easily dodged or blocked. Now let's split this group of four, into two groups of two."

Xenysis hesitantly nodded. He handed Ymke his left-hand sword, unsheathed his right-hand sword, and began parrying the hammerlegs' attacks, while ymke was doing so with the gauntlets. After a while of parrying and dodging dark energy blasts, Ymke and Xenysis had the group separated, then Ymke sneaked away from the gauntlets by replacing herself with a form of 'fire clone'. Then the hammerlegs, in no time at all, dissolved in dark dust. At that moment, the body shot another dark blast at Ymke and Xenysis, whom dodged and the blast hit the hammerlegs, which dissolved like the gauntlets. This left the bod and helmet against Ymke and Xenysis.

As Ymke battled the body's blasts a darkness with her own blasts of fire, Xenysis jumped, landed on the body, used his sword to balance himself by stabbing it into the body, and began a volley of swipes at the helmet. The body tried time and time again to buck Xenysis off, and Xenysis started to feel sick, but he held on. Then, Ymke's keyblade came flying to the body and started striking the body at all angles and from every direction while Xenysis continued his own destruction.

**Ymke's POV-**** Second District**

Ymke: "Toss me your sword!"

Xenysis: "Why?"

Ymke: "Just do it! I'll give them back, trust me."

Xenysis tossed his sword toward Ymke. To finish the shadow off, Ymke landed on her keyblade, which she decided to name Furyblade, started boarding on it, caught the other sword, formed two extended fire blades to the swords, and yelled "Jump!"

Xenysis did so, and Ymke positioned the swords in opposite directions. She slipped right through the armor, slicing it in half with the magical blades, and left an explosive ball of fire behind, which blew as soon as she left the armor. While the armor exploded, Xenysis stabbed the helmet through the visor. As soon as the keyblade released the helmet, a heart was released and rose into the sky.

Xenysis and Ymke: "We did it!"

Then the fountain reacted to the defeat of the heartless. A bell rang three times, and each time, the image on the fountain changed. After the third ring the image was covered by what appears to be a keyhole that leads to darkness, but is surrounded by a silhouette of light. At the sight of this, Xenysis's and Ymke's keyblades glowed white, pulled themselves forward, (facing the keyhole) and each shot a thin beam of soon as the beams hit the keyhole, a clear, sharp 'ka-click' and disappeared in a display of light.

**Sora's POV-**** Clocktower**

When Sora turned around after ringing the bell a third time, he gasped. Down at the fountain was what appeared to be Xenysis next to another keyblade wielder, whom was dressed in an armor made of fire. Donald (a white duck with a blue shirt, and wields a staff) and Goofy (a dog with brown pants, a green shirt, black vest, orange hat, and wields a shield) notice the pair, too.

Donald: "What is it?"

Goofy: "Do you know them?"

Sora: "I'm not sure, they're too far away. But one of them looks like a friend of mine."

Goofy: "Who?"

Sora: "He looks like my friend, Xenysis. He's also a keyblade wielder."

Donald: "Another keyblade wielder?!"

Sora: "Mhm."

After saying that, Sora notices that the armored one also has a keyblade, and both of their keyblades lock the keyhole.

Sora: "We should go speak to them, they might be able to help us. Plus, that would be one of my friends found, and three to go."

However, Xenysis and the armored one already left the area.

Goofy: "Oh well, at least we know that one of your friends is in safe hands."

Sora: "You're right. If Xenysis trusts this guy, then I'll trust him, too. Plus, they sealed the keyhole here, so that takes care of this world."

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy were heading toward the gates to the first district, Sora spots something.

Sora: "Look! A navigational gummi!"

Donald: "This means we can get to more worlds! Lets take it to cid."

Sora: "Right."

The trio head to the accessory shop.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Red Room, Hotel**

The two keyblade wielders went into the red room of the hotel. Ymke was out of her armor, and both of their keyblades disappeared in a flash of light.

Xenysis: "So, what do you think just happened?"

Ymke: "I'm not sure. I think we locked something."

Xenysis: "I wonder, what do you think we locked?"

Ymke: "I don't know. These are rather unusual weapons, after all."

Xenysis: "Yeah."

That's when a wisp appeared in front of the two. Xenysis jumped to his feet.

Xenysis: "What _is _that?!"

Ymke: "Calm down, that's a will-o-the-wisp.

Xenysis: "A what?! Is it friendly?"

Ymke: "A wisp, and yes, it's friendly."

The wisp was beckoning for them to follow, making childlike sounds. As soon as Ymke reach the wisp, it disappeared, and multiple wisps appeared creating a line for the duo to follow.

Ymke: "Come on!"

Xenysis: "Are you sure it's going to be safe?"

Ymke: "I'm not sure. But wisps are said to lead you to your fate, or at least closer to it."

Xenysis reluctantly followed.

**Ymke's POV-**** Gummi hanger**

The wisp lead the duo down to a strange hanger, with all kinds of weirdly-shaped spaceships.

Ymke: "Why would the wisps lead us here?"

Xenysis: "I don't know. But look!"

As Xenysis states this, they notice a small ship that looks like a like a lifeboat with solar sails. It was headed directly for Xenysis and Ymke. Xenysis pulled out his twin swords, stabbed them into the ground, and held them still. The lifeboat landed in front of the twin swords and skidded to a stop, bumping into the swords.

Xenysis: "I hope the owner of this is friendly."


	5. The lifeboat and Jon Silver

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Gummi Hanger**

Xenysis: "I hope the owner of this is friendly."

Ymke: "I hope so, too."

?: "O' course I'm friendly, ya varmints! Jus' havin' a bit of a pest problem in 'ere. Strange-pirates tryin' ta steal ma 'art."

Xenysis: "Steal his heart?!"

Ymke: "Whoever this guy is, he needs our help! Let's go."

Ymke and Xenysis summoned their keyblades, and each took a sword from the ground. When they jumped in the lifeboat, they found what looks like a cyborg fighting off shadows that were wearing pirate attire. Ymke conjured a wall of fire between the cyborg and the shadows, and Xenysis obliterated the shadows, each with one swipe of his weapons. Ymke joined him, and incinerated what was left. Afterward, Ymke dissipated the wall of fire.

?: "I'll 'ave ta thank ya sometime. The name's Jon Silver."

Silver reached out a robotic hand, which neither Ymke nor Xenysis took, because Silver still had his sword out. Silver notices this, and quickly switched it with his hand, Swiss army and Xenysis reluctantly shakes Jon's hand.

Ymke: "Nice to meet you, we're Xenysis and Ymke."

Jon: "I hope ya don' mind takin' ma ship. I've 'ad enough of them pirates tryin' ta steal my 'eart. That's one of the few human parts I still 'ave. Don't mind stayin' here, besides, I'm gonna put together a gummi ship for ma'self."

Xenysis: "Gummi ship?"

Ymke: "Yeah, that's one of the easiest ways to travel the many worlds, but it looks like this ship will do. Also, I've gotta go get changed for the trip, anyway."

Xenysis: "Mr. Silver? Are you sure you don't mind of using your ship?"

Jon: "Don' worry, son. I've got the munny for the parts for ma own ship. Take it, if ya can fix it."

At that, Ymke and Xenysis left Silver to get ready for their journey to another world. Ymke mentioned that she's going home to get changed. So Xenysis went to the new parts shop to get parts repaired or replaced.

**Ymke's POV-**** Red Room, Hotel**

When Ymke finished changing, instead of her usual fire jacket, which she tucked into a suitcase, she wore a simple blood-red hoodie. She then went to the medicine cabinet, and took out an assortment of different healing items: potions, antidotes, ethers, elixirs, (for emergencies) and even two ribbons that she bought from Cid's Accessory shop. Cid claimed that simply wearing one of those ribbons give protection from almost every illness, blindness, and any other ailment you could think of: You can only get damaged, and that can be fixed with simple potions.

**Xenysis"s POV-**** Gummi hanger**

Xenysis was somehow able to repair the solar sails with just a needle and deep-sea fishing line as thread. The ship's hull was wood and therefore easily repaired with crates' and barrels' wood. Finally, with the help of Jon Silver, Xenysis learned how to fly the lifeboat of a ship.

When Silver helped Xenysis park the ship, Silver tied a rope to a nearby post. It was then that Ymke came walking over with her new clothing and supplies.

Ymke: "Well, you ready?"

Xenysis: "Yep, Mr. Silver, is there anything else you need to teach me about the ship?"

Jon: "Nope, ya jus' have ta practice that knot I showed ya."

Xenysis: "Alright, thanks. Ymke, it looks like it's time. See you later, Mr. Silver."

Jon: "See ya son! And jus' call me Jon!"

Ymke and Xenysis jumped into the ship, Silver untied the ship, tossed the rope into the lifeboat, and Xenysis started up the ship. The ship roared to life, and the duo were off. Little did these two know that Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the hanger, got into the Highwind, and left for a new world.

Author's notes

So, Traverse Town is done now. What should the next world be that I have them visit? Write your response as a review. Also, please follow this story.


	6. The Phil Cup: Preliminaries

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Interworld Space**

As Xenysis steered the ship, Ymke noticed that Traverse Town was far behind them. In front of them, a whole masquerade of obstacles were scattered all about. Within the debris, Ymke could spot a couple of dark-looking gummi ships.

Ymke: "Be careful, Xenysis. We're not alone out here, and the company doesn't look friendly."

Xenysis: "I see it, I'll try to avoid them."

At that, the ships started to ambush the lifeboat, each bearing the same insignia as the shadows. Ymke conjured a sphere of fire around the ship.

Ymke: "Just ram through, I believe I can keep this up, if we land at the next world."

Xenysis nodded, and accelerated the ship forward, incinerating whatever touched the sphere. After not even an hour, the duo came across a new world. It seems to be made of clouds, with what appears to be a colosseum on the top.

Ymke: "Lets land at the gates. Maybe we can train here."

Xenysis: "Alright, well hold on. This could get kind of bumpy."

As Xenysis slowly descended the ship down to the clouds, it (surprisingly) _landed_ on the cloud. Xenysis took out a stake, and anchored the ship to it. When the two turned toward the gates, they opened, revealing a clearing with two Greek-style statues with pointed inward. A set of giant gates on the other end of the clearing. On opposite walls stood billboards, only one of them has something on it. As Ymke walked closer to the billboard, she read,

Ymke: "The phil cup?"

Xenysis: "Whatever that is, it says it requires preliminaries."

Ymke: "Hold up, what did you say your keyblade-wielding friend's name was?"

Xenysis: "Sora, why?"

Ymke pointed to the number one spot on the list of fighters. As Xenysis peered at the name, his face brightened. Sure enough, there was Sora's name at the number one spot.

Ymke: "This could mean one of two things: either Sora was here at one point,-"

Xenysis: "- or Sora's here right now!"

Thinking of this, Xenysis bolted towards the inner gates, only to slam into a small satyr.

?: "Hey, watch it!"

Xenysis: "Sorry about that, I was just in a hurry."

?: "Well, no need to rush to get in. There's no new tournaments going on right now."

Xenysis: "Tournament? What kind of tournament?"

?: "Duh! A fighting tournament! What, you didn't notice the colosseum on your way in here?"

Ymke: "I'm sorry. Xenysis here can get quite blond sometimes. I'm Ymke, who're you?

?: "The name' Phil. I run this popsicle stand, and I'm the one that decides you could join the tournaments."

Xenysis: "Wait, if that's so, then I don't suppose you met a guy named Sora earlier? About as tall as me, brown, spiky hair, wields a key-shaped sword."

Phil: "Yeah, I met him. He's not much of a hero, if you ask me."

Xenysis turned to leave, but Ymke stopped him, and started dragging him with her into the main room.

Ymke: "I would like to join the Phil cup, what are these preliminaries your poster speaks of?"

Phil: "They just keep getting smaller everyday. Well kid, follow me. It's actually rather simple: break all the barrels within the time limit. You think you can handle that?"

Ymke: "I think I can manage."

Phil: "Alright, if you insist. Herc! Set up the beginners preliminaries!"

Ymke summons the Furybade, and Phil stands in awe.

Phil: "Oh come on! How many of you keyblade wielders are there? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. This way please."

Phil and Ymke head to the center of the arena, which is filled with about ten to fifteen barrels.

Phil: "You have one minute to break all the barrels. On your marks. Get set. Go!"

Ymke tosses her keyblade at the nearest barrel, breaking it. Then started controlling it's every movement, since it's basically made of fire. The Furyblade started spinning like a chakram, and broke through every barrel in less than ten seconds. The Furyblade ended it's assault with Ymke catching it in front of looked jaw-dropped.

Phil: "Well… that was, unexpected. I guess you're ready for the advanced course."

As he said this a set of platforms appeared in midair, with about twenty barrels scattered around.

Phil: "You have one minute to break every barrel. Ready. Set. Go!"

Ymke then used her keyblade as a hoverboard, changed into her fire armor, except with twin hidden blades made of fire. As she sped along, she sliced through each barrel like a hot knife through butter. (Well har, the har, har. That wasn't funny.) In about twenty seconds she destroyed nineteen barrels, and shot the Furybade _was _riding at the last one, and when it destroyed the barrel, appeared in Ymke's hand. As her armor dissapated, Phil looked awe-struck.

Phil: "I think you're ready for the expert level."

The barriers to the arena disappeared, and the entire colosseum was covered in barrels.

Phil: "You have two minutes to break all the barrels. Ready. Set. Go!"

Ymke started by doing a backflip over some barrels, landing at the landing in one of the corners of the colosseum. She then formed on the tip of Furyblade a ball of fire. She stabbed Furyblade into the ground, facing the rest of the colosseum, and conjured a high wall of fire, which spread out as it passed through the entire colosseum, incinerating every barrel in less than five seconds. She then turned and broke the last barrel, which was behind her, in the corner itself. Phil looked extra crispy, and jaw-dropped.

Phil: "I don't know what to say. No one was ever able to beat the expert level. Not even herc. I guess I have no choice but to let you in."

Ymke: "Yes, and by the way Phil: I'm going to have Xenysis here join me as a teammate, is that alright."

Phil: "Of course. Most of the fighters you'll be going against will be in large groups, anyway. So I recommend that, at least for your first time in each tournament, you go in with your friend."

Ymke couldn't wait! She and Xenysis were going to compete for the Phil cup, and no one was going to stop them.


	7. Training and the darkness

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Sora's POV-**** Colosseum Gates**

Sora and company stepped into the Olympus colosseum. He was told that his first-place spot in the Phil's Cup was going to be challenged. 'Man, when Phil says that something's a challenge, he means it.'

Donald: "Something the matter, Sora?"

Sora: "Yeah. It's this person (or group of people) that Phil says will be a challenge for me. I hope he's not evil."

Goofy: "Good point."

Sora strolled over to the Phil cup banner, where ten names are displayed.

Sora: "Good, a _lot_ less heartless this time. This means we're making progress."

Then, Sora noticed a specific name on the board, and gasped.

Sora: "It's Xenysis! Xenysis is with someone called Ymke in a group of two!"

Goofy: "Maybe this Ymke fellow is the same one we saw him with in the second district."

Sora: "Maybe."

**Xenysis's POV-**** Training Grounds**

Xenysis and Ymke decided that it would be best to train before entering the tournament. So, they headed towards the training grounds.

Xenysis: "Ymke? How did you get your powers, anyway?"

Ymke: "I was born with them, and when I got Furyblade, they seemed to get suddenly stronger. So, I was thinking, 'Since magic users' strength heightens when they wield a keybade, then maybe non-magic users can use magic when they wield a keyblade.'"

Xenysis: "Then maybe you can teach me how to use fire-based magic?"

Ymke: "Maybe, but there's only one way to find out."

**Ymke's POV**

At that, Ymke began training Xenysis to use basic fire magic. She told Xenysis that, in order to use magic, he had to use his inner energy. To Ymke's surprise, it was rather easy to bring out Xenysis's magic abilities.

Ymke: "Alright, the hard part is done. Now, just make a mental picture of fire. Imagine it at the end of your keyblade."

Xenysis closed his eyes, and raised his blade, tip up. The red dragons on his shirt glowed, and the Lover's Embrace became a torch.

Ymke: "Very good. Now point your keyblade forward, and picture a fireball shooting out of it."

**Xenysis's POV**

Xenysis did as told, then opened his eyes. In front of him was a barrel, completely emblazoned by his magic. Xenysis stared wide-eyed.

Ymke: "Good, good! You've now learned the most basic fire magic."

Xenysis: "But now I just have to practise, right?"

Ymke: "Right."

**Xenysis's POV-**** Arena**

As Xenysis and Ymke walked into the arena on one end, another figure stood at the other end. This fire has red, spiky hair. He holds in his hands two red and silver wore a black cloak, much like the one that kidnapped Krissi. At the site of this cloak, Xenysis was filled with rage.

Ymke: "Hey, are you okay."

Xenysis: "That cloak. The one that kidnapped Krissi was wearing that."

Ymke: "What?!"

Before Ymke could say anything else, Xenysis bolted towards the person in front of him. As he swung his twin swords, his opponent block both with one of his chakrams, then used the other to knock the wind out of Xenysis.

Xenysis: "Who _are_ you?"

?: "The name's Lea, got it memorized?"

Xenysis: "I'll make sure to remember that, kidnapper!"

Lea: "Huh?! What are you talking about?"

Xenysis: "You, or someone you know kidnapped my friend, Krissi!"

Lea: "Look, I don't know who this Krissi person is that you're talking about, but I'm not a kidnapper."

Xenysis: "Shut it, you liar!"

Xenysis jumped up, startling Lea. Xenysis kicked Lea down, pinning him down with his twin swords. Then he took Lea's chakrams, and pinned down his legs. Afterward, Xenysis summoned his Lover's Embrace, and started shed Lea.

Lea: "Please, mercy!"

Xenysis: "No mercy for a lyer!"

Xenysis backflipped, then he used the magic Ymke taught him, and almost incinerated Lea. However, before he could finish Lea, Ymke put Xenysis into a headlock.

Xenysis: "Let go of me!"

Ymke: "That's _enough_, Xenysis! You defeated him!"

Xenysis growled dangerously before he nodded. He recalled his keyblade, and when Ymke let go, pulled his twin sword out of Lea's cloak. He then left the arena to get ready for the next fight.

**Sora's POV-**** Arena Stands**

Sora saw everything that happened. He was stunned. Not in awe, but in shock. He just saw Xenysis try to _kill_ someone!

Goofy: "Sora, did you see what I just saw?"

Sora: "If you're talking about a possible death, then yeah. What was it about that guy that caused Xenysis to go crazy like that?"

Donald: "I don't know, but it looks like your friend is fighting against the darkness."

Sora: "What?! Xenysis, with darkness inside him? Impossible!"

Donald: "It looks like it's _quite_ possible, if you ask me."

Sora: "How could it be?"

Phil: "Worried about your friend, junior hero?"

Sora: "Yeah. I've never seen him like that before."

Phil: "Maybe when that guy down there comes around, we can ask him if he knows anything about this. Besides, I saw with my own eyes (and lost half of fur in the process) how strong your friend's friend is down there, Xenysis will be alright."

**Ymke's POV-**** Rest Area**

Ymke: "What's _up_ with you, Xenysis? That guy _clearly_ stated he had no idea what you were talking about, and quite honestly, I don't completely know, myself."

Xenysis: "Krissi was like a sister to me, and just before my world was consumed by the darkness, a man in a black cloak, much like the one Lea wore, kidnapped her. But, before he escaped with her, he backslapped her face! I'll never forgive that guy for what he did."

Ymke: "Well, it didn't mean that Lea was the one who kidnapped Krissi. Don't you think you were a _bit_ harsh?"

Xenysis: "You're right, as usual."

Xenysis then got up to head back to the arena. Ymke followed him. When they got into position, a large cheetah was released from a cage.

Phil: "The cheetah's name is Sabor, be careful!"

Xenysis starts by stabbing his keyblade into the ground, sending a wave of fire at Sabor. 'Already at the second level of fire?! Amazing.' As Xenysis started meleeing the cheetah with his twin swords, Ymke used her keyblade as a hoverboard, grabbed the Lover's Embrace, and began attacking Sabor from all less than a minute, Sabor fell, defeated Xenysis grabbed Sabor, and tossed him into his cage. The cage door closed, and Xenysis and Ymke went for a rest.

**Sora's POV-**** Arena Stands**

Goofy: "Well, guasch! They're strong! I hope Xenysis can overcome his darkness."

Donald: "I hope so too, Goofy. Imagine what he could help us do."

Sora: "I just want my friend back."

Goofy: "Hey, wait a minute! If Xenysis and Ymke defeat the other eight fighters doesn't that mean _we_ have to fight them?!"

There was a deadly moment of silence. The trio found out that their done for.

Sora: "I don't know whether to be mad or scared that Xenysis's winning. They defeated Sabor so easily."

Sora and company left, hoping that Xenysis loses just one match.


	8. The Meteor

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Arena**

As the duo walked into the arena, Ymke wondered if Xenysis was really doing alright. He seemed…darker than usual. As soon as he gazed at Lea, something seemed to have… snapped inside of him.

Ymke: "Xenysis, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Xenysis: "Yeah, why?"

Ymke: "Well, you don't seem like yourself."

At this, Xenysis raised his eyebrows, as if surprised. Then he took a deep breath, calming himself down. He nodded, just before their opponents appeared. Their opponents were four hammerlegs, four gauntlets, two 'body cannons', and six soldiers. Xenysis unsheathed his twin swords and handed Ymke one of them. Ymke transformed her clothes into her fire armor, and the duo summoned their keyblades, as Xenysis stated sarcastically, "Well, _this_ is going to be fun."

Ymke conjured a wall of fire as high as the arena, and just as wide. She pushed the wall across the length of the arena, making quick work of the soldiers by incineration, and heavily damaging the armor pieces. Afterwards, Ymke tossed her keyblade like a frisbee and while controlling it, she used the sword, tag-teaming with her keyblade on the hammerlegs. Xenysis dual-wielded his sword and keyblade, shredding the gauntlets. As a final attack, Xenysis and Ymke worked together to conjure a meteor-sized fireball at the ends of the Lover's Embrace and the Furyblade.

The duo jumped into the sky, using each other as boosts. At their highest point, Xenysis and Ymke pushed the meteor beneath them, and fired it. The meteor made contact with the ground, obliterating the trapped armor cannons, and causing a flash of light and heat.

**Sora's POV-**** Arena Stands (****or what's left of it.****)**

As the flash dissipated, Sora and company stared at the site before them in awe. Sora, Donald, Goofy sat there wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. In front of them was a gaping crater, with almost the entire colosseum them, Sora and his friends could spot a fire-clad Ymke, and Xenysis standing at the center of the crater.

Sora: "What power!"

Donald: "Maybe we should just give them the number one spot, before anyone we care about gets hurt."

Sora, writing a resignation, then dropping it into the crater: "You're right."

**Xenysis's POV-**** Bottom of the crater**

Xenysis spotted a falling piece of paper, and caught it.

Ymke: "What is it?"

Xenysis: "It's Sora. He just gave us their number one spot."

Ymke: "I can understand that. Maybe they don't want to die."

Xenysis and Ymke headed towards what's left of the colosseum gates.

Xenysis: "Doesn't he know that I wouldn't kill him?"

Ymke: "I don't think it's you he's worried about. I'm the one who controls fire for the main part, and after seeing an attack like this, I would be scared, too."

Xenysis and Ymke apologized to Phil, then jumped into the ship, and headed off into the unknown.


	9. This is Berk

Sorry everyone for the long wait, I couldn't update anything until today.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Interworld Space**

As they 'sailed' into the unknown, Xenysis began thinking about how much he overreacted at the sight of Lea's cloak. In fact, Lea didn't even _sound_ like the kidnapper. If Ymke didn't stop him, Xenysis could've killed an innocent man.

Xenysis: "Ymke?"

Ymke: "Hm?"

Xenysis: "Do you think we went a tad bit overboard in our last match?"

Ymke: "Well, we _did_ kind of blow up the colosseum. So yeah, I'd say we went a _little_ overboard on a couple of suits of armor."

As she stated this, Ymke conjured a sphere of fire around the ship. Xenysis sped up to the max, incinerating anything dumb enough to try ramming the duo. It didn't take very long before they reached a new world.

This world was mostly ocean, with two major islands: one on top, and one on the bottom. The one on the bottom was shrouded in a thick mist, and the one at the top seemed to have a village on it. Xenysis took out a spyglass before slowing down, and looking through.

Xenysis: "This seems like a good place to rest for awhile."

Ymke: "Then lets go down there."

Xenysis: "This place doesn't have a hanger, but it does have a harbor."

Then Xenysis turned toward the village itself, then gasped.

Ymke: "Xenysis! What is it?"

Xenysis: "The inhabitants, they're vikings!"

Ymke, grinning: "Then we'd better have a change of clothes before we meet them."

**Ymke's POV-**** Sandy Beach**

Ymke changed her fire armor into a more 'viking-like' attire. She now wore a slightly tight leather armor with furry leather boots, and had a metal helmet on her head with two slits for seeing through.

She then changed Xenysis's clothing (using magic). He now wore a dark purple scale chestplate with blood-red images of twin dragons facing each other and a pure-white image of his tattoo. His helmet was made to snugly fit his head. The helmet had a pair of ram horns on either side of it. Xenysis too, had a pair of fur boots, with leather pants.

As a final touch, Ymke made so that the new armor wouldn't glow a deep red. After that, the armor looked like regular armor. When the duo turned to head for the village, they found themselves practically staring death in the face. Two winged reptilian creatures were almost nose-to-nose with the two keyblade-wielders.

The one in front of Xenysis looked like a parrot. It's back and the top of it's wings were darkened purple. It's entire tail was the same color except for the blood-red spikes. Matching spikes were on the head of the beast. It's belly and the bottom of the wings were skin-colored. The creature's eyes were bright hazel with slitted pupils, like a snake.

The one in front of Ymke was jet-black all over, with bright green slit-eyes. It had the figure of a cat. Both beasts looked at the duo curiously.

**Xenysis's POV**

Xenysis slowly, and carefully, reached forward. The creature growed. Xenysis took off his sword belt, and tossed it far to the left.

Xenysis: "You don't look like a shadow. We don't have to fight. We need to trust each other."

After a slight hesitation, Xenysis looked away, closed his eyes, and reached out again. He knew that if he was going to get out of this alive, he needed to befriend this creature, whatever it is.

Ymke, hissing under her breath: "Xenysis, what are you doing!?"

Just then, something astonishing happened. The reptilian set it's beak-like snout in Xenysis's palm. When Xenysis opened his eyes and saw this, he began slowly petting the creature, who looked quite content with it. Xenysis looked at the reptile's tail, and noticed that the tail spikes stood on end, as if tense.

Xenysis: "Hey there, big guy. You seem kinda tense. Mind if I smooth it out for ya?"

At the reptile's nod, Xenysis gave Ymke a look that said to try to befriend hers. While Ymke hesitantly turned away and reached forward, Xenysis began smoothing out the giant reptile's tail.

Once he smoothed out the entire tail, Xenysis gazed at Ymke, who started scratching the black one under it's chin, and it flopped over purring loudly with glee. Ymke then began rubbing it's belly, like a kitten.

Xenysis: "I wonder what they eat."

Ymke: "Well, based on this one acting like a cat, I'd say they eat fish."

Xenysis: Makes sense, lets go fishing."

Xenysis reached what used to be the ship (They crash-landed) and found a couple of fishing rods inside. While Xenysis and Ymke fished, the two reptiles used the ship's ruins as target practice.

Ymke: "I wonder what they are."

Xenysis: "Well, based on the reptilian structure, the wings, and the fire-breathing, I'd say they're dragons."

Ymke's eyes widened. Just then, her fishing line tightened, and Ymke managed to catch a nice-sized trout. Xenysis, soon afterward, caught a dragons came bounding over for lunch. Xenysis and Ymke tossed the fish into the air, and their respective dragons caught them in mid-jump.

Xenysis: "We should name them."

Ymke: "Really? Alright then. How about Fury?"

Xenysis: "Sounds good for your dragon, but I like the sound of Equitar."

?: "You guys have a better naming sense than me."

The sound of a strange voice startled the two. They spun around and instinctively summoned their keyblades, surprising both dragons and stranger alike. The stranger seemed to be a viking, except smaller. He has short, auburn hair,strikingly green eyes, freckles, a tiny nose, and a round chin. He wore a green tunic with a fur vest, leather pants, and fur boots. He held a fishing pole and tacklebox. Next to him was a dragon not much different than Fury, except that he was missing a tailfin. Instead, he wore a prosthetic tailfin attached to a form of saddle. The boy had his hands up in self-defence. The dragon next to him growled.

?: "Whoa, whoa! No need for fighting! I'm just here to fish!"

Xenysis: "Oh yeah? Then what's with the dagger you're hiding under your vest?"

The boy, looking no older than fifteen, pulled out a dagger from under his vest, dropped it on the ground, flipped it onto his foot, and used his foot to toss it to the right. The duo recalled their keyblades, and calmed the dragons down.

?: "Okay, lets start this over. My name is…"

The boy cringed, as if despising the name that he was going to say.

?: "Hiccup Horrendous Haddick the third. But please, just call me Hiccup."

Xenysis: "I'm Xenysis. This is Ymke, and the dragons are Equitar and Fury."

Hiccup: "Hey there. Like I said before, you have a better naming sense than me. This is Toothless. He is a dragon known as a night fury, and Equitar over there is a deadly nadder."

Xenysis: "So, I'm assuming that dragons are in abundance on this island?"

Hiccup: "Well, most of my fellow vikings think of dragons as a form of pest."

Ymke: "A pest?!"

Hiccup: "Yeah, that's why I keep Toothless in hiding. If they spot a dragon, they'd 'kill on sight.' What's worse, they set me up for dragon training class."

Xenysis: "What's so bad about training dragons?"

Hiccup: "Dragon training teaches how to _kill_ dragons, not train them."

Ymke and Xenysis: "Oh."

Hiccup: "Come on. If you want, there'll be a public class today at noon."

Just then, the dragons stood on their hind legs, and spit out half of their fish. The two dragons looked at their trainers expectantly. Xenysis's stomach growled, and hesitantly picked up the salmon tail, wiping the sand off of it.

Ymke: "You better not be doing what I think you're going to do!"

Xenysis: "Looks fine to me."

To much of Ymke's and Hiccup's dissapproval, and to Equitar _great_ approval, Xenysis completely devoured his salmon tail. He gave Equitar a smile that said, "Thanks, friend."

**Ymke's POV-**** The Village**

Ymke: "So, what do you call this place, anyway?"

Hiccup cleared his throat, as if he rehearsed this multiple times.

Hiccup: "This, is Berk. It's a few degrees North of the Sea of Sanity, and a few minutes South of freezing to death, and it lies on the meridian of misery. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. But, it's home."

The trio reaches a caged-in arena. Hiccup pointed toward the platform outside the chain-like ceiling. Xenysis and Ymke head over to the platform while Hiccup heads inside the arena.

Inside, Ymke could see a group of five teenagers already in the arena. One of them looked like, despite his appearance, he's the brains of the group. There were two that looked like twins. Another of the teens has a similar helmet to Xenysis, and seemed to be harassing the eldest of the group.

Finally, the eldest one is a girl with blond hair, and looks like she's sixteen. She wore a circlet on her forehead, a pair of shoulder pads, a skirt that has a skull and spike design on it, and what seems to be light armor.

While seeing Hiccup's competition Ymke didn't notice the speech that the chief of the tribe made. Then, she noticed a nearby gate open, revealing a tan dragon shaped like a bunch of mashed up boulders. Hiccup and the girl seemed to have made an agreement on something, and the girl went charging toward the dragon, a giant axe in hand. Instead of attacking her, however, the dragon passed right by her towards Hiccup, and layed down on it's side in glee.

It all happened so quickly, even Ymke would've thought that Hiccup had knifed the dragon. At the sight of the dragon playing dead in front of Hiccup, the girl seemed infuriated.

Then the two teens were sent in front of the elder of the village. A two-limbed man waddled over to the teens, and hovered his hooked hand over the girl. The elder shook 'no.' Then the hook moved over Hiccup's head. The elder pointed to him, and nodded. Both teens stood in shock. The girl then gave Hiccup a death glare worse than Xenysis's death glares.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Dragon Clearing**

As Xenysis leaned on Equitar, making sure neither of them could be seen, he noticed Hiccup in riding clothes. He was calling Toothless, oblivious to the girl behind him.

After a short talk, with Hiccup stuttering most of the time, Hiccup was slammed to the ground, the girl 'dropped' her axe onto Hiccup's stomach, and it bounced back into her hand. Then, Toothless appeared from the shadows in order to protect Hiccup. At the sight of Toothless, and an even shorter talk with Hiccup, the girl ran as fast as possible in the direction of the village. Xenysis could only make out five words after that: "Da, da da, we're dead." Hiccup and Toothless went after her, and Xenysis and Equitar followed.


	10. The Flight

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Above the Forest**

Hiccup and Toothless spotted the mysterious girl quite quickly, swooped down, caught her, and set her on a branch. Afterwards, they landed, themselves.

?: "Hiccup, get me down!"

Hiccup: "No Astrid, not until you apologize to Toothless."

'So, that's her name Decent compared to Hiccup.' Astrid hesitated, especially when Toothless growled at her, but finally climbed into the saddle.

Hiccup: "Toothless, down. _Gently_."

With a grunt as a response, Toothless (instead of gently downward) blasted upward with as much force as he could muster. Toothless nearly rammed Xenysis and Equitar. Xenysis followed them, staying a decent distance away.

As Xenysis gazed on, Toothless dived underwater for a second, then broke the surface. Afterward, he flew close to the clouds, then went into an aileron roll-dive bomb toward the water. Xenysis could barely hear what Hiccup said sarcastically as they passed.

Hiccup: "And, now we're spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

After Hiccup stated that, Xenysis could hear Astrid scream.

Astrid: "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

That's when Toothless finally calmed down the roller coaster ride of a flight. He quickly broke the fall just before they landed in the water. Toothless began a gentle ascent to where Xenysis and Equitar were hovering.

Astrid: "Hiccup, who's this?"

Hiccup: "Astrid, this is Xenysis. Xenysis, Astrid. Oh, and the dragon's Equitar."

Ymke and Fury come gliding over, as if they were frantic to find out where everyone went.

Ymke: "Where _were_ you guys, and who's she?"

Astrid: "_Another_ night fury?!"

Hiccup: "Astrid, she is Ymke. The night fury's name is Fury. Fury Equitar and Ymke, Astrid."

Ymke made a small, strangely shy wave. Toothless and Fury gave Astrid a pair of gummy smiles. Xenysis and Equitar nod out of respect. After a long, awkward silence as the teens headed back to the island of Berk, it was Xenysis whom spoke up.

Xenysis: "Hiccup, I heard what your chief said earlier today. You know you're going to have to kill a monstrous nightmare, whatever that is."

Hiccup: "Yeah, I know."

Just then, a swarm of dragon, of all shapes and sizes, headed in the opposite direction, barreling through the sky.

Xenysis: "Whoa! Where are _they_ heading off to in such a hurry?"

Ymke: "I don't know. But, there's only one way to find out. Come on, Fury!"

The three dragons and their riders began following the flock through fog as thick as butter. Soon, the quartet found themselves on an island with a lone volcano. The dragons flew through a hole and Toothless, Fury, and Equitar land on a large stalagmite. As the four watched, a lone Gronkle (the boulder-looking one) fluttered in, and dropped a small catch of fish. There was a thunderous roar, and the Gronkle was eaten in one bite by a massive dragon.

This colossal dragon eyed Toothless, Fury, and Equitar. The trio of dragons sprint-flew for their lives out of the volcano, the giant dragon hot on their tail, and flew back to Berk.

Hiccup: "What in Thor's name was that?!"

Xenysis: "I don't know, but I wouldn't stay to find out."

**Ymke's POV-**** Dragon Clearing**

It was almost noon when Ymke awoke. The first thing she noticed was that Toothless was gone. She shook Xenysis, Fury, and Equitar awake.

Xenysis, annoyed: "What?"

Ymke: "Toothless is gone!"

Xenysis jerked awake, strapped on his twin swords, and mounted Equitar. Ymke then mounted Fury, and they bolt bolted off. When they reach the Berk, they saw Toothless chained onto a departing ship. On top of a mountain, they spotted Hiccup and Astrid. The duo landed on the mountain.

Astrid: "It's not your fault, you know that."

Hiccup: "I know, but I still can't let them take Toothless."

Xenysis: "You have another _brilliant_ idea, don't you?"

Hiccup: "Not exactly a brilliant idea, more of a crazy one."

Ymke: "I like it already."

Back at the arena, the teens looked shocked at the sight of a night fury, a deadly nadder, and Astrid on the dragons' side. Hiccup walked over to the monstrous nightmare cage, and grasped the lever. The teen with the ram horns looked terrified.

?: "Whoa, whoa Hiccup! What are you doing?!"

Hiccup: "Simple Snotlout. I'm opening the gate.

Before Snotlout could object, Hiccup flipped the lever, opening the cage. Xenysis walked in, and slowly backed out with a nightmare snout in his palm. He moved Snotlout's hand to the snout of the dragon.

Snotlout: "Wait, what are you doing?!"

To Snotlout's amazement, and the quartet's entertainment, the nightmare nuzzled up to his hand. At this sight, the twins ran toward the cage closest to them.

Hiccup: "Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Remember, a hideous zippleback has two heads, so try to treat both heads with the same amount of respect!"

The twins opened the cage, releasing a green, two-headed dragon. The twins, surprisingly, followed what they heard Hiccup say. They both looked away, and each held out a hand. Each head cuddled to a palm each. The smart one headed hesitantly toward the Gronkle cage, and Ymke opened it.

Astrid: "Calm down, Fishlegs."

A tan Gronkle shot out, and acted like the Fishlegs was dragon nip. Astrid calmly opened another gate, and out came a teal deadly nadder.

Xenysis: "Remember Astrid, when you gain it's trust the nadder will allow you to smooth out it's spikes."

Astrid nodded. She reached her hand forward, and started petting the nadder, making her way to the tail. The nadder cooed in content the entire time. Astrid smoothed out it's tail.

Once everyone got familiar with their respective dragons, Astrid mounted Stormfly, the deadly nadder. Snotlout mounted Hookfang, the monstrous nightmare. Ruffnut and Tuffnut mounted Barf and Belch, the hideous zippleback. Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, the Gronkle. Ymke mounted Fury, and Hiccup and Xenysis mounted Equitar. The new group of riders began their long journey to Dragon Island.


	11. The red death

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Dragon Island**

When the six-dragon flock reached dragon island, they saw a gigantic dragon. It was at least as large as the mountain behind her. She had a club for a tail, had six to eight eyes, and had two very delicate-looking wings at her sides. The group of teens decided to name it the red death.

Hiccup: "Xenysis and I will go find and free Toothless. Fishlegs, you give the other teens a breakdown of the dragon."

As Fishlegs briefs the teens about the red death, Hiccup and Xenysis head for the ship containing Toothless, chained and bolted to the ship. As Hiccup tried pulling off the locks, Xenysis used one of his twin swords as a crowbar, and tried wedging the locks off.

After a minute, Xenysis notices the red death's foot about to slam down on the ship. Xenysis shoves Hiccup off the ship, summoned his keyblade while he sheathed his sword, and raised the Lover's Embrace in a guarding manner, getting ready to block the inevitable.

What happened next next surprised Xenysis, as well as anyone watching. Around himself and Toothless, Xenysis instinctively conjured a sphere of black and white magic. When the foot landed, the ship was crushed under the weight. However, Toothless and Xenysis were left untouched, seemingly protected by this ball of light and darkness. As they sank deeper, Xenysis and Toothless spotted the chief heading straight for them. The man tried to free Toothless, but he seemed weakened by the battle against the red death.

That's when Xenysis had a crazy idea. He pointed his keyblade at the keyhole on the locks. The tip of the Lover's Embrace glowed a white light, and shot a light beam into the keyhole. A click could be heard, even though they're underwater, and the chief pulled the chain and locks off Toothless. Toothless gazed at Xenysis and the chief with a look of understanding and trust. The viking then grabbed Xenysis, and rode Toothless to the surface.

As Xenysis got up, he thanked the viking chief for saving Toothless, summoned his keyblade, mounted Equitar as Hiccup mounted Toothless.

Chief: "Hiccup, wait. I don't want you getting hurt."

Hiccup: "Dad, don't worry. I'm a viking. It's an occupational hazard."

'Wait, _dad?!_' Xenysis couldn't believe it. All these two days, Hiccup was the chief's son all along. Hiccup, Toothless, Xenysis, and Equitar took to the skies. Ymke and Fury joined them, next to Xenysis.

Ymke: "Hiccup! Astrid needs help!"

Hiccup: "Xenysis! Go get Astrid out of harm's way! Ymke and I will distract the red death!"

Xenysis led Equitar over to Astrid and Stormfly. He shot a fireball at the gums of the of the red death. Said gums burned and the streaming twister coming from the red death's mouth ceased. Then Toothless, Fury, and Ymke each shot a ball of fire, hitting the red death's side. 'Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?' Xenysis flew to Hiccup.

Ymke: "Xenysis! Fire won't work on him!"

Xenysis: "They're vulnerable on the inside!"

Hiccup: "I know, and I have a plan."

Hiccup, Ymke, and Xenysis flew in formation up into the clouds. The red death spread it's thin wings, and followed. Toothless and Fury blended in perfectly, but Equitar stood out like sore thumb. Xenysis spotted a fireball coming their way, and cast protega at the minute.

Where the fire used to be was the red death, whom was just blasted at from all directions by bluish-purple fireballs. Soon, all the red death's attention was on Toothless and Fury.

The night furies fought valiantly, and the red death's sluggish movements sure helped a lot. Seeing how slow the red death was, it gave Xenysis an idea. A crazy idea. He had Equitar shoot a stream of white-hot fire at the red death, getting it's attention.

Ymke: "What are you doing?!"

Xenysis: "I have an idea, follow me!"

With the red death's attention on Xenysis, Equitar plummets downward. Toothless and Fury followed suit, the red death close behind.

Xenysis: "Wait for it!"

The cracks in the red death's mouth began to glow, getting ready for a heavy blast.

Xenysis: "Wait for it!"

It opened it's mouth, about to send the three dragons and three human to a fiery death.

Xenysis: "NOW!"

Toothless, Fury, and Equitar (With the help of Ymke and Xenysis) fired five fireballs at the red death, aimed into the mouth. As soon as the dragon/magic fire made contact with the red death's fire, the red death exploded in flames. Toothless, Fury, and Equitar easily escaped the blast.

Toothless, however, was having trouble staying aloft. When Xenysis checked to see what's wrong, he noticed that Toothless's prosthetic tailfin was almost burned off. Then, before Xenysis could help, Toothless fell from the sky.

Xenysis and Ymke: "HICCUP!"

As Hiccup and Toothless fell, (with Xenysis and Ymke in pursuit) Hiccup was bludgeoned off of Toothless by the red death's tail. As Ymke and Fury went after Hiccup, Xenysis and Equitar continued pursuing Toothless. Xenysis jumped from Equitar to Toothless.

Xenysis: "Protega!"

A sphere of darkness and light form around Xenysis and the two dragons, just in time to land safely. Xenysis released the protective sphere, and cast aero, revealing a weakened Hiccup covered by Fury. Toothless bounded over to him, and Fury passed Hiccup over to Toothless, whom surrounded him protectively with his wings.

Xenysis: "Is he going to be okay?"

Ymke: "He is, however…"

Xenysis: "However, what?"

Ymke: "Just look."

Xenysis followed Ymke's gaze, and gasped. Hiccup lost his left leg. At that moment, the dust settled, showing what looked like the entire village of Berk. The chief ran up to Toothless, picked up Hiccup, and listened intently for a heartbeat. After a minute, a smile and sigh of relief escape the chief's face.

Chief: "He's alive! You've brought my boy back alive!"

Ymke: "Your boy?!"

Xenysis: "Hiccup's the son of a chief."

Chief: "I owe you five my life, so the least I can do is tell you my name. My name is Stoic Haddock, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe."

At the sound of what they called their tribe, Xenysis and Ymke tried their best to keep from laughing.

Stoic: "I know, funny name. No need to hide it. This is my right-hand man, Gobber. As you can see, it's impossible for him to be my left-hand man, right Gobber?"

Gobber: "That's right, and if I may, I would like to take Hiccup to rest in a ship."

Stoic was about to hand Hiccup over to Gobber, when he noticed the missing leg.

Stoic, mostly to himself: "My poor son. Why is it always him?"

Xenysis: "It's alright, Stoic. Hiccup's a genius, I'm pretty sure he can build something for that."

Ymke: "Yeah."

Once Stoic was calmed down, Xenysis and Ymke introduced themselves.

Xenysis: "Oh, where are our manners, I'm Xenysis."

Ymke: "And I'm Ymke. Our dragons are Fury and Equitar. Hiccup's dragon is named Toothless."

Stoic: "It's very good to meet ya, Xenysis. You to, Ymke."

After the introductions of the _entire_ village, Stoic and the survivors of the battle started off to the boat.

Ymke: "Stoic!"

Stoic: "Yeah, Ymke?"

Ymke: "I have what would probably be a very crazy idea. It would be a _great_ surprise for Hiccup."

Stoic: "I'm listening."


	12. Berk's keyhole

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Hiccup's Room, Berk Village**

Hiccup began coming back to consciousness. As he slowly woke up, he found Toothless and Fury on the other side of his room.

Ymke: "I see you woke up."

Hiccup: "Toothless, Ymke, and Fury? You're in my room. Does Dad know you're in my room?"

By now, Hiccup was sitting upright in his bed. He made a move to get up, only to fall again, and was caught by Toothless. That's when he noticed the prosthetic where his left leg should be.

Hiccup: "What happened? Where's my left leg?"

Ymke: "We defeated the red death, but it's last attack took out your leg. As far as the prosthetic is concerned, Gobber made it."

Just then, the four heard a crash outside the house. As well as the flapping of wings.

Hiccup: "What in Odin's name was that?!"

Xenysis, from outside: "A little help, Equitar?"

Equitar: *a bit of warbling, then human-like laughter.

Xenysis: "Useless reptile."

When Ymke and Hiccup got outside, they saw Xenysis being hung by his feet by a hideous zippleback, Ruffnut and Tuffnut riding it/them.

Hiccup: "Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Put him down."

Tuffnut: "Do we have to?"

Ruffnut: "Yah, this is too much fun!"

As Hiccup nodded, the twins hesitantly had Barf and Belch let go of Xenysis, whom fell and landed like a cat. With the trouble over, Hiccup was about to head back inside when he noticed the village overrun with all kinds of dragons, of all shapes and sizes. However, the vikings didn't seem to mind the dragons.

Hiccup: "Yep, I'm dead."

Stoic: "You're not dead, Hiccup. _This_ was Ymke's idea, how do you like it?"

Hiccup looked flabbergasted, as if surprised that he survived the battle. Gobber then came over, admired his work with the prosthetics, and handed a package to Hiccup. It was Toothless's new tailfin.

Gobber: "I added a bit of the 'Hiccup flare' to them, how did I do?"

Hiccup: "I'll probably tinker with it a bit."

Hiccup opened up the tailfin, admiring it. It was blood-red with a symbol of a dragon on it. Then, on the tailfin's center appeared a dark keyhole, with light shimmering the edges. Ymke guessed what was going on, and summoned the Furyblade. She pointed it at the keyhole and a beam of light shot through it. Ymke could hear a 'ka-click' and the keyhole disappeared.

Gobber: "Now what was that light show all about?"

Ymke: "Nothing really, Gobber. That just means that it's time for Xenysis and I to go."

Stoic: "Well wherever you go, I hope you make your families proud."

Ymke changed the duo's clothes back to normal. Then she and Xenysis mounted Fury and Equitar, said their goodbyes, and headed upward toward the world's borders. Soon, they were in interworld space. Xenysis and Ymke formed spheres of fire and protection around Equitar and Fury, and started ramming their way in a random direction, heading for who-knows-what world.


	13. The tower

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Mysterious Tower**

Xenysis, Ymke, Equitar, and Fury landed in a strange clearing in the middle of a dense forest. The area was covered in lush green grass, with a river snaking through it. A bridge led over said river, leading to an impossibly-high tower. The only opening seemed to be a double door-sized window near the top.

Xenysis: "Equitar, you think you can reach that window?"

Equitar: *A bit of bird-like warbling, then a nod.

Ymke: "What about you, Fury?"

Fury: *Nods.

Xenysis: "all right, then. Lets go check it out."

Xenysis and Ymke mounted Equitar and Fury, whom then ascended to the window, and landed on the windowsill. Xenysis and Ymke landed on said sill, and the dragons descended to ground-level.

Xenysis cautiously treaded into the room before him, and the first thing he noticed was the hair. There was golden-blond hair everywhere, all in one long strand. Xenysis guessed that there was about forty feet of hair in there.

Ymke, pointing: "Xenysis, watch out!"

Xenysis quickly spun around, heard a gong sound, and saw fell unconscious.

**Ymke's POV**

Ymke noticed something in the shadows, holding an object like a baseball bat. Ymke knew she had to warn Xenysis. She pointed towards it.

Ymke: "Xenysis, watch out!"

Xenysis spun quickly around, only to be smacked face-first into a 1-2 foot wide cast-iron frying pan, causing a nice gong sound before Xenysis fell unconscious.

Ymke: "What did you do that for?!"

?: "Who are you? And why are you trying to steal my hair?"

Ymke: "Steal your hair, What are you talking about?! Why would _anyone_ try to steal someone's hair?"

?: "Wait, you're not after my hair?"

The girl who had long (and I mean _long_) golden-blond hair. She wore a pink dress that goes down to her ankles. She also has green eyes and bare feet. She looked like she was about twenty.

Ymke: "No, I'm not after your hair. Why would you think we were after your hair in the first place, anyway?"

?: "My mother told me that the rest of the world are full of evil people. She told me that everyone wants to take my hair for their own selfish needs."

Ymke: "Really…"

Then Ymke remembered something quite important; this is the girl's tower. They were basically breaking and entering .

Ymke: "Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Ymke, and the guy you knocked out just now is Xenysis. What's your name?"

?: "My name is Rapunzel. I've lived in this tower for as long as I can remember. In fact, how did you two get in the tower, anyway?"

Ymke: "Simple, really; we rode dragons."

Rapunzel looked awestruck in disbelief. Of course, her reaction was understandable. Ymke react the same way just a couple of days before.

.

Rapunzel: "Dragons?! But they're myths!"

Ymke: "Oh really? Well, explain this then"

Ymke headed over to the windowsill, and called Fury back up. When Fury appeared in front of the window, Rapunzel looked in awe, accidentally releasing her frying pan. That reaction earned a grunt from Xenysis. This new sound took Rapunzel out of her trance.

Rapunzel: "Ooops, sorry! I'd better take care of that."

Rapunzel dragged Xenysis over to a nearby chair, and wrapped him like a mummy with her hair. This looked so weird to Ymke. Afterwards, she began singing, and as she sang, her hair started glowing.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_What once, was mine._

As she finished, her hair dimmed back to it's golden-blond color, and she began unwrapping Xenysis. When she finished, Ymke was shocked to see that even the old scars that he had were healed: There's not even the sign of the scar over his left eye, anymore.

Ymke: "Healing magic?! That explains why you'd be worried that someone would take your hair."

Rapunzel: "Yes, that's right."

Rapunzel walked over to a cupboard that was wedged shut by a chair. She released the chair, making sure that it doesn't open.

Rapunzel: "In fact, that's why I knocked out this guy."

At that, she released the door, and opened it. An unconscious man slid out and landed on the floor.

Rapunzel: "I'm thinking of interrogating him, wanna help?"

Ymke nodded. Rapunzel then dragged the man to an empty chair. She used her hair to tie his feet, wrists, and (after Ymke kicks him in the gut) midsection to the chair.

Both Ymke and Rapunzel tried everything they could to wake the man up. Then Pascal, Rapunzel's pet chameleon, gave him a wet willy. The man jolted awake immediately.

?: "Whoa!"

Ymke: "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

?: "Where am I? Who are you people? What do you want from me?"

Rapunzel: "No more questions from you! I need to know: First, who are _you_?"

Rapunzel was holding her frying pan at the ready, like a club. The man then gave Rapunzel what Ymke thought was his best fake smile, and he quotes James Bond.

?: "The name Ryder, Flynn Ryder. And who might you be?"

Rapunzel knocked him unconscious with another gong sound. Afterward, Ymke and Pascal tag-teamed on Flynn, each giving him a wet willy, in opposite ears. Flynn jerked back into consciousness.

Rapunzel: "I _told_ you to not ask any questions. For your information, I'm Rapunzel, she's Ymke, and the unconscious guy over there is Xenysis."

At the sight of Xenysis, Flynn's eyes widened in fear. Ymke enjoyed the look on his face.

Ymke: "Okay, now that we have your attention: Why are you here?"

Flynn, sighing: "I was being chased by guards, and I _accidentally_ stumbled into this place."

Rapunzel: "Chased? Why were you being chased?"

Flynn: "Simple, really. I _kinda_ stole the crown of the lost princess."

Ymke: "They lost their princess, and you stole her crown?! How _heartless_ can you be?!"

Ymke was ready to strangle this guy; he was getting on her nerves. But before she could do anything to him, Rapunzel stopped her.

Rapunzel: "I have your _precious_ crown somewhere in this tower."

Flynn: "It's in that vase over there, isn't it?"

Rapunzel frying-panned Flynn in response. Then she moved a satchel under a loose wooden stair. Afterward, Pascal wet-willied him, and Flynn jerked awake.

Rapunzel: "There, _now_ I have it hidden. Now, I need you to tell me what those lights are."

Ymke: "Lights?"

Flynn: "What lights?"

Rapunzel: "The lights that only show up on my birthday. I've studied the stars, and they're always constant. But, these lights only show up on my birthday."

Flynn: "Oh, you mean the lanterns!"

Rapunzel: "So, those lights are _all_ lanterns?"

Flynn: "Yeah, the king and queen always send out _thousands_ of lanterns on the lost princess's birthday, hoping she would come back."

Rapunzel: "Well, since you know oh-so-much about these lights, you have to be the one to take me to them."

Flynn: "Wait, what?! Oh, no no no no! If I go back, I'll get caught, and you'd get arrested for conspiring with a criminal."

Rapunzel: "I guess that's a risk I'll have to take. Either way, you're coming with me."

Ymke, (deciding that Rapunzel has the interrogation taken care of) walks over to Xenysis, and gives him a double wet willy. Xenysis jerks awake, and instinctively summons the Lover's Embrace (the tip and teeth at Ymke's throat.)

Ymke: "Whoa, Xenysis! Don't kill me or anything. I was just waking you up."

Xenysis, looking relieved, recalled his keyblade. The duo notices Rapunzel jumping for joy, and apparently victory as well. Rapunzel dragged Flynn over to the windowsill. Flynn started his way down, using two arrowheads as ice picks. Rapunzel wraps her hair on a hook, and swings down like a rock climber.

Xenysis: "So, who's the girl? And who's that guy?"

Ymke: "The guy is Flynn Ryder. The girl's name is Rapunzel, and she's the one that knocked you out."

Xenysis looked shocked at this statement, either in surprise or embarrassment.

Ymke: "Well, since we're here, we may as well follow them, right?"

Xenysis hesitantly nodded. He and Ymke went to the window, and called Equitar and Fury. The duo mounted their dragons, and followed Rapunzel and Flynn. With a sudden mood swing from Rapunzel as they landed, both Xenysis and Ymke knew this going to be a _long_ day.


	14. The dam and the stranger

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** The Snuggly Duckling**

Xenysis and Ymke guarded the door (on dragonback) waiting for Rapunzel and Flynn to come back out of the Snuggly Duckling. Then, a strangely dressed figure came trotting over, and passed the two dragons as if they were the most common creatures out there. As he walked in, a white stallion came galloping over, and when he saw the dragons, he froze.

It took a minute to calm down the horse enough so he could move again, and the first thing that he did was pull out a wanted poster. It shows what looks like Flynn, except for the nose.

Xenysis: "We know a guy who looks a lot _like_ that, but the nose…"

Ymke: "...The nose is too wide."

Xenysis: "Equitar, ask him what, or who, he wants."

At that, Equitar began having a short conversation with the horse. Though all Xenysis and Ymke could hear were warbles and neighing, they knew that the horse was talking, so to speak.

Xenysis: "Well, what, or who, does he want?"

Equitar:*warbles a bit, then points his snout toward the window.

When Xenysis followed Equitar's gaze, he saw Flynn being forced to sing, which looked pretty funny. Then, he looked toward the stallion.

Xenysis: "You want Fynn, don't you?"

Horse:*Nods.

Xenysis, sighing: "You can't have him, at least not until we're done with him."

After saying that, a pack of what looked like wolves appeared behind the horse. But there was something not-so funny with these wolves: They had glowing, strikingly yellow eyes. The rest of them seemed to be made of shadows. The horse, at the sight of this, ignored the dragons and ran into the tavern just as they finished their song. Xenysis and Ymke summoned their keyblades.

Xenysis: "Shadows! We have to keep them from the door! If we don't, they'll go after Rapunzel and Flynn."

?: "Give up, my HEARTLESS will have no trouble with the likes of you two."

Among the heartless, appeared a rather old-looking woman with black hair, wore a purple dress, dark blue high-heels, and had a dark aura about her.

?: "You know what? I may as well tell you my name, since you're going to die in the next minute anyway. The name's Gothel, the mistress of darkness. Though, it would be a pity to destroy someone like you."

As Gothel said 'you,' she pointed at Xenysis.

Xenysis: "Me? Why me?"

Gothel: "Well, like me, you have a dark aura about you. I wonder what would've caused something like that to a keyblade wielder."

?: "Don't you _dare_ tempt a keyblade wielder, witch! When you tempt one, you have to deal with them all."

The one who said it was the guy in the strange armor. As he said it, he summoned his _own_ keyblade. This keyblade had a charm that looked like a dragon eating a blue crystal. Like his armor, the keyblade was Cyan in colour. It had many designs on it that looked suspiciously like the picture of an underwater city that Krissi and Xenysis drew in the secret place. They called it Atlantis. The hilt and hand guard formed the shape of a dragon's head, while the shaft up to the teeth looked like a crystal, and the teeth were made to look like a mask.

?: "I'll take care of the heartless, you get rid of Gothel."

Xenysis, Ymke, Equitar, and Fury nodded. They all turned their attention to Gothel, who just brought out a dagger, which extended into a sword made of darkness. Xenysis handed Ymke a twin sword, and unsheathed his own.

Xenysis and Equitar went straight in for a full frontal assault. He sliced and diced at Gothel with all his might. Gothel, however, was quick and was able to block all the attacks. Then Gothel went on the offensive. She started up a massacre's worth of attacks, but Xenysis blocked them all with protega. Gothel smirked. she sent a wall of darkness at Xenysis, and he wasn't able to block it; it just passed right through! Xenysis engulfed the protega in flames and the wall of darkness was broken. Xenysis recalled protega, and continued the onslaught on Gothel while Ymke and her attacked on the other side. Fury sent plasma blast after plasma blast at Gothel while Equitar sent a shower of spikes and fire at Gothel. She _eventually_ gave up the fight, and quickly disappeared in a portal of darkness.

Xenysis, huffing and puffing: "Man! It's a good thing you came here today. Who are you anyway?"

?: "I'm dragonose. I assume that you don't live in Corona?"

Ymke: "So that's what this place is called? Well, it's nice to meet you, Dragonose. I'm Ymke, and this is Xenysis."

Dragonose:"What about the dragons? I presume that they have names?"

Xenysis: "Yes, this is Equitar, and she's Fury."

Everyone shook hands, shook claws, or bowed. Right then, they heard a noise from inside. When they looked through the window, they saw that Rapunzel and Flynn were gone, and the horse had lots of guards searching the place.

Xenysis: "Wait, how did that horse get all those guards inside?!"

Ymke: "Fury, can you sniff out Rapunzel or Flynn?"

Fury:*nods.

Fury sniffed the ground, and quickly caught the scent. He beckoned Ymke onto his back. Xenysis mounted Equitar. Dagonose deactivated his armor, which compressed into a small gauntlet on his left hand. Dragonose looks about twenty. He had short silver hair, blood-red eyes, and a scar over his right eye. His skin was covered in tattoos of the same design as his armor. He wore a coat that strikingly resembled Lea's cloak, except that it's shorter. He had camo cargo pants, with army boots. Then he surprised everyone, by growing wings! Dragonose grew dragon wings! The wings had black webbing between red limbs.

Dragonose: "What?"

Xenysis and Ymke: "Dude! You just grew wings!"

Dragonose: "So what? I grew wings, wow! Look, right now we need to find the two that you're both looking for."

The group took flight, with Fury in front, and followed Rapunzel's scent. It led them to an old abandoned dam, with Flynn swordfighting with… a _horse_?! And to top it all off, Flynn was using a frying pan.

Xenysis: "Man; swordfighting with a horse, using a frying pan… Now I've seen everything."

Ymke: "No kidding."

Rapunzel grabbed Flynn, and used her hair like rope to swing across the gap between them and the next platform. Before the guards could follow, the dam underneath them collapsed, as well as the platform that Rapunzel and Flynn were on. While the guards continued to get washed away, Rapunzel and Flynn ended up getting trapped in a cave, which was quickly getting filled up with water. The entrance then got covered in a large pile of rocks.

Xenysis: "We have to help them!"

Ymke: "Fury, plasma blast!"

The plasma blast hit the pile, and half the rocks got blasted away. Equitar descended to the water's edge, and Xenysis cast aero, making a dry clearing around the cave , the smaller pile of rocks started to crumble under the weight of the water inside. The pile gave out, and Xenysis ended up getting soaked. To top it all off, he was afterwards used as a soft landing platform by Flynn, then Rapunzel.

Xenysis: "Hey, get off!"

Equitar:*Human-like laughter.

Xenysis, under his breath: "Useless reptile."

Rapunzel: "oops, sorry about that. You're not hurt, are you?"

Xenysis: "Nope, nope. I'm fine, thank you for asking."

After they picked each other up, the group started heading toward the capital city of Corona.


	15. Mother knows best

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Rapunzel's POV-**** Campsite**

Flynn insisted that it would be best to sleep off the night, despite Rapunzel's constant pleading to keep going. Everyone was asleep, but for some reason Rapunzel couldn't. It was midnight, and she heard some rustling in the bushes.

To Rapunzel's surprise, Mother Gothel appeared from behind the bushes. She was carrying a familiar-looking satchel. Then it hit her; That's the satchel that contained the crown of the lost princess.

Gothel: "Oh, come now! Don't look so astounded."

Rapunzel: "How did you even find me?"

Gothel: "Oh, simple really. I just followed the sound of sweet and utter betrayal."

Rapunzel sighed. She couldn't believe her mother, why would her new friends ever betray her? They already showed that they weren't after her hair, what else would they be after?

Rapunzel: "Mother…"

Gothel: "We're going home, Rapunzel. Now."

Rapunzel: "You don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey, and I've seen and learned so much. I… I even met someone."

Gothel: "Yes the Wanted thief. I'm _so_ proud. Come on, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel: "Mother, please. I think… I think he likes me."

Gothel: "Likes you? Please, Rapunzel; That's demented."

Rapunzel: "But Mother, I-"

Gothel: "You see? This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole _romance_ that you've invented just proves you're too naive to be. Why would he like you, come on now! Really. Look at you! You think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy; come with mommy."

Rapunzel: "No!"

Gothel: "No?! Oh, I see how it is. 'Rapunzel knows best. Rapunzel so mature, now. Such a clever, grown-up miss.' Rapunzel knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now…"

Mother Gothel pulls off the satchel, and jerks it forward.

Gothel: " ...Then go ahead, and give him THIS!"

Rapunzel: "How did you-"

Gothel: "THIS is why he's here. Don't let him deceive you. Give it to him. Watch, you'll see!"

Rapunzel: "I will."

Gothel: "Trust me, my dear." *Snaps her fingers. "That's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say 'I told you so.' Now, 'Rapunzel knows best.' Now, if he's such a dream-boat, go ahead and put him to the test!"

Rapunzel: "Wait!"

Gothel: "If he's lying, don't come crying! Mother knows best!"

At that, Mother Gothel ran through the dense fog behind her. The fog then dissipated. Flynn woke up, a little ways away, and before he noticed Rapunzel, she hid the satchel in a nearby log. Flynn came running over, carrying a bundle of sticks.

Flynn: "Hey, are you alright?"

Rapunzel: "Oh, yeah. Just lost in thought, I guess."

Flynn stared at her blankly, then shrugged. He set down the sticks, and began tending to a nearby dying fire. Rapunzel stared off into the distance, knowing full well that Mother Gothel was somewhere close by, watching their every move.

**-Author's Notes-**

So, how was it? I know it was short, but I couldn't fit it with the next chapter. There was just no way, whatsoever.


	16. The lights

**Reviews-**

From Ymke1000: That seems pretty logical, I'll try implementing that into future worlds.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Campsite**

Xenysis and Rapunzel were awakened by Flynn's screams. As he was dragged by the same white horse from earlier, Xenysis grabbed Flynn's arms, and pulled back.

Xenysis: "Give him back!"

Horse:*Shakes head 'no.'

As the two pulled harder, Flynn's left boot slipped off, sending the three in opposite directions. When the horse recovered, he dashed toward Flynn aggressively. Then, Rapunzel stepped between them, and the stallion skid to a halt. No matter where the horse went to get around her, Rapunzel was there, guarding Flynn.

Rapunzel: "Easy, boy. Easy."

The horse calmed down. Xenysis was flabbergasted.

Rapunzel: "That's it. Now, sit boy!"

The horse seemed to struggle with his instincts.

Rapunzel: "Sit!"

At that, the horse gave in, though looking unhappy about it.

Xenysis and Flynn: "What?!"

Rapunzel: "Now drop the boot. Drop it!"

The horse unwillingly dropped the boot. Ymke and Dragonose were awake at this point. Rapunzel then began treating the horse like a puppy.

Rapunzel: "Oh, you're such a good boy! Yes, you are. Aww, are you tired of chasing this bad man all over the place?"

Horse:*Nods.

Flynn: "Excuse me?!"

Rapunzel: "Nobody appreciates you, do they?"

Flynn: "Oh, come on! He's a bad horse!"

Rapunzel: "No he's not! He's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right… Maximus?"

Flynn: "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Maximus:*Glares at Flynn Ryder.

Rapunzel: "Just to show how much of a good horse you are, I need you to not get him arrested. Just for twenty-four hours, then you can chase each other to your heart's content… And it's also my birthday, just so you know. Deal?"

Flynn and Maximus unwillingly shook hands (or hoof, in Maximus's case.) As Rapunzel walked away, Maximus "punched" Flynn in the stomach, then laughed it out.

**Ymke's POV-**** Capitol City**

Ymke, knowing how busy cities were, gathered up all of Rapunzel's hair. As they went through the cleared (but still busy) streets, Ymke spotted a group of three girls braiding each other's hair, and got an idea. Ymke whistled to the girls, and showed them the 30-40 feet of hair. The girls smiled with glee.

It took the girls almost half an hour to braid Rapunzel's hair. When they finished, the braid went down to Rapunzel's ankles. Ymke saw Flynn's look when he saw her, then quickly pushed him down to hide him from passing guards.

Rapunzel soon started up a dance-off. As she and Flynn danced, Ymke observed a mural showing an image of what looks like two royals and a baby. 'That must be the lost princess.'

Ymke: "Strange, she looks like Rapunzel."

Ymke rented a boat for Flynn and Rapunzel. As they went out into the lake, Ymke got out a paper lantern, and located where she needed to light it. Xenysis came over, also holding a lantern. He sat down next to Ymke.

Xenysis: "Hey there, Ymke. They're about to start soon."

Ymke: "Yeah, I know. But, Xenysis?"

Xenysis "Hm?"

Ymke: "What do you think will happen after today, with Rapunzel I mean."

Xenysis: "Well, when we started this, I thought that she will go back to her tower, give the crown back to Flynn, and they part their separate ways. But now, I think things have become more complicated for them."

Ymke: "Really? In what way?"

Xenysis: "I believe that they have fallen in love with each other."

As Xenysis stated this, they spotted the lantern of the royal family,and Ymke lit the two lanterns. Xenysis and Ymke let go of the paper lanterns, and they floated off together to join a swarm of them. Ymke got an idea, using her powers over fire, she slowly directed half of the lanterns over to the boat that Rapunzel and Flynn were on. Ymke saw Rapunzel try to give Flynn a satchel, but Flynn pushed it away. Wait, _pushed it AWAY?!_ Isn't that the satchel with the crown in it?! Flynn then lit two lanterns, each rather plain. As they lifted them into the group, Flynn took Rapunzel's hands into his own. They were about to kiss, when Flynn looked past he began to row towards the other shore.

Ymke couldn't clearly see anything past Flynn rowing the boat away. After a while, there was another boat heading toward the castle, with someone tied to it. Wait a minute, is that _Flynn_?!

Guard: "It's Ryder! Take him to the dungeon!"

Flynn: "No! No no no no! Wait, guy. Guys! Rapunzel! Rapunzel!"

Maximus came bounding over. He looked worried. Xenysis and Ymke mounted him, and they headed off to the Snuggly Duckling.


	17. End of Gothel

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Dragonose's POV-**** Castle Dungeons**

Dragonose was zipping through the dungeons, searching for Flynn. He heard from Ymke and Xenysis that Flynn was captured. By the time he found Flynn, he was being led down a lit hallway by three guards. Then, the door in front of them slammed shut, then then, out of a couple of side rooms came the guys from the Snuggly Duckling. They made quick work of the guards, who fell unconscious.

When they got outside, there was an army waiting for them, and Dragonose wasn't sure if a bunch of frying pans could handle it. So, he summoned the Novaking. Then, one of them moved Flynn over to a leaning board.

Hook: "Arched back."

Flynn: "Arched back."

Hook: "Arms in."

Flynn: "Arms in."

Hook: "Knees apart."

Flynn: "Knees apart? Why do I need to keep my knees apar-"

Just then, another jumped on the other side of the board, sending Flynn flying. Dragonose went after him, wings spread, only to find him mounted on Maximus. Maximus then began running at what looked like top speed toward the edge of the wall, and jumped, with Flynn screaming to not jump. Maximus landed on a nearby roof, and jumped to the ground.

Flynn: "Alright, let's see how fast you can run."

Maximus then sped up even faster, to unbelievable speeds. Dragonose actually had to try to keep up, he was going as fast as he could fly. Then Equitar and Fury appeared next to Dragonose, with Xenysis and Ymke riding them. Soon, they were at the tower again.

**Ymke's POV-**** The Tower**

Dragonose and Ymke tried to get through the window, but it was blocked by a veil of darkness. Only Xenysis, for some reason, was able to pass through. Flynn yelled up to them that he found a door on the ground leading up the tower. The three went up a set of stairs, and when they reached the top, they met a trapdoor. Flynn opened it, and gasped.

Ymke: "What is it?"

Flynn: "It's Xenysis. He seems to be losing it."

Ymke: "What?!"

Ymke came bursting into the scene, only to witness Xenysis being covered in a sphere of darkness. Gothel gave her a look that said that she wasn't doing this. When Xenysis appeared out of the sphere, he had a new set of armor on. This armor, however, looked more like red and black muscles. On his chest, he had a white crest that looked like a cross with an upside-down heart. He held a different keyblade than the Lover's Embrace. It looked like two keys crossing each other, with a blade connecting the two. The keychain contained the crest of the heartless.

Dragonose: "Xenysis! Don't let the darkness control you! Fight it!"

Gothel: "It's too late for your friend, he has become consumed in darkness. Typical of a Nobody."

Ymke: "Who are you calling a nobody?!"

'Xenysis': "It's too late, Ymke. I am now the darkness. There's nothing any of you could do about it."

Gothel: "That's right, my Nobody! Give in to the darkness!"

'Xenysis': "Not so fast, Gothel. I may be of the darkness now, but you don't control me."

Xenysis then began forming a sphere of darkness around Gothel. However, Gothel did a sweep with her hand, and the darkness dissipated. She then summoned an army of wolf heartless, and ordered them to attack Ymke and Dragonose, who incinerated them with fire.

Ymke: "Just because you're being controlled by darkness, doesn't mean that you can't break that control. You just have to fight it."

'Xenysis': "Fight… it?"

Dragonose: "Yes, fight it!"

'Xenysis': "But, Gothel told me that even if I fight it, darkness will still be part of me."

Ymke: "A friend of mine once said, 'Just because you're part of the light doesn't make you good, and just because you're of the darkness doesn't make you evil.' That friend was you. If you fight the darkness, conquer over it, then embrace it, then you can still be good."

Dragonose: "Strangely, that actually makes sense."

Gothel: "Control over darkness, and still good?! Please, everything dark is evil! Just look for yourselves!"

Using darkness, Gothel changed her dagger into a broadsword, and stabbed Flynn dangerously close to his then formed an arena barrier, and tossed him outside of it.

Rapunzel: "Eugene!"

Gothel: "Save your tears, Rapunzel. These two are next."

'Xenysis': "Not if… I can… help it."

Gothel: "Oh, please. You can barely control yourself. How will you protect your friends?"

'Xenysis': "Like… THIS!"

At that, Xenysis turned the keyblade on himself, stabbed it in, and did an unlocking motion. Aheart appeared out of him, and he split into two parts. His heart formed into a carbon copy of Xenysis before he released his heart. His body changed back into what he was wearing before he went in the tower. The new form made of his heart, however, has a crest of the heartless on it. Both of them then jumped in front of the three of them. The Nobody drew twin swords, covered in darkness, and the heartless summoned the keyblade from before, as well as the Lover's Embrace. They both crossed their blades in a defensive manner.

Heartless: "Hey there, Ymke. I'm Xenysis's heartless.

Nobody: "And yes, I'm Xenysis. But, I'm without a heart now. The only way for the Xenysis you guys know to come back…"

Heartless: "... is for both of us to be destroyed."

Gothel sent wave after wave of pure darkness. Each time, the heartless and Nobody of Xenysis struggled a little bit , the Nobody cast protega, and the heartless cast firaga. Destroying themselves and knocking out Gothel. Where the two used to be, Xenysis now stood.

Ymke: "Xenysis!"

Xenysis: "I'm alright, just a bit tired."

Dragonose: "Thank goodness."

Xenysis: "However, Eugene doesn't look too hot over there."

Eugene was keeping Rapunzel from healing him, and to everyone's shock, he took a piece of broken glass and cut off almost all of Rapunzel's hair. As he cut, the hair turned brunette. When he finished, Rapunzel had really short hair, only about 3-4 inches long. When the hair was completely changed to normal, Gothel was turned to dust. Eugene fell back on a banister, layed her head on Eugene's chest, and cried her heart out. She began singing between weeps.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_What once, was mine._

When she finished, a single tear dropped on Eugene's chest. Suddenly, something miraculous happened. Eugene's chest began glowing golden. When the light dimmed, Eugene coughed.

Eugene: "You know, I always prefered brunettes, anyway."

Rapunzel cried more, except this time for group rode back to the capital city, and when Eugene and Rapunzel tried to head into the castle, a guard stopped them. Then Rapunzel told the guard that she was the lost princess, which surprised everyone else. After a good stare, the guard became shocked and excited at the same time, and beckoned that they all come into the castle.


	18. The wedding

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OC Ymke belongs to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your character, and let me know if I accidentally change her personality.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Castle Balcony**

Xenysis, Ymke, Rapunzel, and Eugene were all on the castle balcony, waiting for the King and Queen. When they rushed out, the royal couple looked like the weight of the world was lifted from their King and Queen hugged Rapunzel, and offered Eugene a hand. Eugene took it, and was sucked into the group hug.

Ymke: "I'm happy for them."

Xenysis: "Yeah. Rapunzel finally found her real parents."

After about two days of getting to know him, and telling his and Rapunzel's story, Eugene and Rapunzel got married, with the group from the Snuggly Duckling helping out. When it was time to make use of the rings, Maximus and Pascal, for some reason, looked like they've been through the entire city in just a couple of minutes. While Pascal was covered in mud, Maximus was dressed in a pink tutu, and a bonnet and make-up. Also, when the couple moved out of the wedding arch, a keyhole appeared. Dragonose was the one to quickly lock it before anyone noticed. Besides those setbacks, the marriage went uninterrupted. There wasn't even any heartless sightings.

The next day, Rapunzel brought Xenysis, Dragonose, and Ymke to an old gummi hanger, which looked refurbished with two gummi ships.

Ymke: "You have gummi ships?!"

Rapunzel: "I guess so. I mean, we have another kingdom that, for some reason or another, ended up on a different world. So, gummi ship is the only way to visit it."

Xenysis: "Just out of curiosity, what is this other kingdom called, anyway?"

Eugene: "We were told that the other kingdom is called Arendale. The eldest princess over there is about to go through her coronation."

Dragonose: "But, what about Fury and Equitar?"

Rapunzel: "They can come, too. We have a place in this gummi ship for pets or partners of all kinds."

At that, Ymke and Xenysis led Equitar and Fury into the gummi , Dragonose, Rapunzel, and Eugene followed. When the doors closed, the ship started up, and the group could feel the ship rising, then blasting into space, toward Arendale.


	19. Magic Training

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Gummi Ship**

Ymke and Xenysis wandered all throughout the ship excitedly. They've never been on a gummi ship before, and they're making the fact obvious. Rapunzel and Eugene were nearby, trying their hardest to hold in their laughter.

Rapunzel: "Maybe it would be better for you to see your rooms, first."

Eugene: "Yeah, we can't have you wandering aimlessly, now would we?"

Ymke and Xenysis: "We get our own rooms?!"

Rapunzel and Eugene nodded. Dragonose, who was lean on a nearby wall, chuckled at the sight. Everyone turned to face him.

Ymke and Rapunzel: "What's so _funny_?!"

Dragonose: "It's obvious, actually. Ymke and Xenysis are acting just like you and Eugene right now. So, since you two are married, it got me thinking that-"

Xenysis and Ymke, flustered: "It's NOT like that! We're not going to get married!"

Dragonose, holding in a laugh: "SURE you're not. And I'm Cinderella!"

Xenysis and Ymke looked flustered, and Dragonose looked like he was enjoying it a bit too much. So, Xenysis put Dragonose in a headlock, while Ymke got ready to give him quite the burning scar. Dragonose then used his wings to break the headlock Xenysis had on him.

Dragonose, smirking: "See? You're both already working together. You'll get there in no time!"

Both Ymke and Xenysis were ready to punch Dragonose for that comment. They turned toward Rapunzel and Eugene.

Xenysis: "You were saying something about each of us having rooms?"

Rapunzel: "Yeah, in fact after showing you guys your rooms, I'll need in the training area."

Rapunzel lead Xenysis and Ymke to their respective rooms, which were right next to each other. One had a symbol of fire, not much different than Ymke's necklace. The other was pure white with a crest in the center not unlike Xenysis's and Xenysis went into their rooms at the same time. Xenysis found that all the walls, the ceilings, and the floors looked like white polished marble. The furniture was almost jet black with a leathery feel to it. There was a hammock attached to two walls that have palm trees painted on them. The hammock looked like it was made of straw.

Xenysis: "I like it! A lot."

Eugene: "Really? Cause it seems a little too black and white for my taste."

As Ymke and Xenysis both came out of their rooms, Rapunzel beckoned them to follow her. She led them to a room that looked like the arena back at Berk, except that there were no cages, and no burn marks everywhere.

Rapunzel: "I learned a lot about the keyblade from books in the library back at Corona. I found out that a keyblade wielder can use all kinds of magic, and that there was a form of magic that I can teach you."

Ymke: "Healing magic?!"

Rapunzel: "Yes, healing magic. I've also learned that my blond hair was only an _easy_ way to heal. When it was gone, it won't be easy to heal, anymore. However, that doesn't stop me from teaching you three a spell I found. It's called cure."

Dragonose: "Alright, well how does it work?"

Rapunzel: "Well, I believe that the first time you use cure, you have to truly want to heal them. After that, I believe it's a simple word."

Dragonose: "Well that doesn't help. That means that we can't use it until the time is right."

Rapunzel: "Like I said, I can at least show you how it's done."

Rapunzel showed the three how to use cure, and instructed them on how it's done. Xenysis then showed the others how to use protega and aero, and Ymke showed how to use fire. The two soon learned that Dragonose and Rapunzel were quick studies.

After the magic training, Ymke, Rapunzel, Dragonose, and Xenysis were all about to head into their respective rooms, when a guard came rushing over, panting.

Rapunzel: "What is it?"

Guard: "We're almost at Arendale, your highness."

Rapunzel: "Good. Be sure to tell Eugene next."

Xenysis: "Rapunzel? I know we're almost there, but I would like to practice on my own for a while."

Rapunzel nodded, and Xenysis went rushing back to the training arena. Rapunzel chuckled.

**Ymke's POV**

Rapunzel: "Ymke? Could you try to make sure that Xenysis doesn't overdo it?"

Ymke: "Okay, just let me get his swords from his room."

At that, Ymke went running to Xenysis's door, unlocked it using the Furyblade, collected the swords, and locked the door behind her. She ran in the direction of the training arena.

In the training arena, Ymke entered just in time for Xenysis to surround himself with rings of darkness, which spread to completely cover him tightly, then formed into a scale armor that looked strikingly like a night fury. On his chest was a symbol of the Nobody with the symbol of the Heartless over it.

Then, Xenysis formed a sphere of darkness and spread outward, touching every surface of the arena. Afterward, he summoned the Lover's Embrace, and formed an almost carbon-copy of it out of darkness. He began practicing his dual-wielding skills. Xenysis was surprisingly well in control of the darkness, and yet didn't seem as affected by it as Gothel was, maybe it's because he's a Nobody.

As Xenysis finished his attack, he looked in Ymke's direction. She looked surprised about Xenysis being there.

Xenysis: "You saw the whole thing, didn't you?"

Ymke nods at this, and walked over to Xenysis, holding his twin swords, then she handed them over.

Ymke: "Just so you know, we're about to land in Arendale."

Xenysis: "Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

As Xenysis began the final stretch of his training, Ymke went to her new room to make sure that they have everything that they'll need. Their adventure in Arendale was about to begin.


	20. Welcome to Arendale

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Harbor**

As the group came out of the gummi ship, Xenysis heard someone yell out 'all to shore!' After Xenysis and Ymke told their dragons to wait in the ship, Rapunzel led the group slowly toward the town. Dragonose had on his keyblade armor, except without a helmet. Ymke designed a fire gown for herself. Eugene wore the suit that he wore to his wedding. Rapunzel was wearing a hot-pink gown that strikingly resembled her dress from when Xenysis and Ymke found her, and (to Rapunzel's displeasure) she wore shoes.

Xenysis found a suit in the closet in his room on the gummi ship. It was a black-on-black vest, with a pure-white tunic underneath. He wore his green slacks (only because none of the pants would fit him.) Xenysis had shined black shoes that barely fit. His rat-tail was in a tight braid, with two black band keeping it braided. His headband was now a bandana. Xenysis (in order to protect others from the darkness within him) wore pitch-black gloves with a Heartless insignia on them, enchanted with protega and aero to protect others from getting hurt.

As the group continued, Xenysis and Ymke drifted off to restock some supplies. While shopping, the duo overheard a rather short, wrinkled man with a long nose, a naval uniform, and an obvious toupee.

?: "Ah, Arendale. A most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets, and exploit your riches."

Seeing the duo staring at him nearby, he quickly faced a bodyguard, a face full of realization.

?, to bodyguard: "Did I say that out loud?!"

Xenysis didn't trust this guy. It's a good thing that Xenysis had studied up on dramatic attire. In fact, there was a book on the subject of accessories. It stated that usually, when someone wore gloves, it means said person would have something to hide. As Xenysis looks around, he notices that only he and that admiral-guy were wearing any gloves.

The gates opened at that point. Xenysis and Ymke headed to the docks, and as a final purchase, bought four barrels of fish. They told the fisherman to bring the fish to their gummi ship, and the guards over there would know what to do. While Ymke gave the fisherman a tip (made from combining the duo's leftover munny) for delivering the fish, Xenysis turned to head for the gates.

When Ymke turned to follow, Xenysis accidentally bumped into someone. She had strawberry-blond hair (with a single snow-white highlight) tied into a tight bun. She was about as tall as Rapunzel, maybe just a hair taller. Her gown was forest green and went down to the ground. She fell, and Xenysis kneeled down, reaching out a hand to help the girl up.

Xenysis: "Oh! I-I'm sorry. That was my fault."

?: "That's quite alright. I have worse falls than that."

Xenysis: "Well, I really am sorry… Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Xenysis, from Destiny Islands."

?: "I'm Princess Anna, of Arendale. Though, I've never heard of Destiny Islands."

Xenysis: "Well, it's quite small. It's only made up of two tiny islands."

Ymke, smacking Xenysis in the back of the head: "Xenysis! This is the princess of Arendale! Show some respect!"

Anna, giggling: "Oh, there's no need for that! I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, it's my sister, Elsa, who's going to be queen. Luckily, it's just me."

At that, she ran off briskly, only to be slammed into by a horse and fall into a lifeboat. She seemed irritated by the fact that it was the second time in less than a minute that she'd been pushed down. However, when Anna looked this stranger in the eyes, her irritated glare turned into a mesmerized smile. The stranger _looked_ worried, but Xenysis (being the big brother of a teenage girl) knew bullshit when he saw it. Neither he nor Ymke liked this guy.

The stranger introduced himself as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. When Anna introduced herself, Hans started a sudden fit of apologies, trying to suck up to Anna. In fact, he made it obvious that he wanted Anna's power as second-in-line to her throne. After about a minute of awkward silence, one could hear church bells in the distance. These bells took Anna out of her trance-like state.

Anna: "The bells. The coronation! I gotta go, I have to- I gotta go! Bye."

After a quick wave, Anna briskly ran towards the gates. Hans returned the wave, a little slower. Ymke took this chance to sneak next to Hans' horse, and scratch him in just the right spot to lift it's front-left leg, which was the only thing keeping the lifeboat from falling into the fjord. After an 'Oh, no' the lifeboat flipped over Hans' head while both headed into the fjord. Before he noticed them, Xenysis and Ymke ran towards the open gates, laughing their heads off.

**Dragonose's POV-**** Church**

Xenysis and Ymke sat near the front of the church, next to Rapunzel and Eugene. Dragonose insisted that he wanted to sit in the back. The pastor motioned for everyone to rise. Dragonose hesitated, before complying.

The double doors opened, and through them walked a regal, yet beautiful young woman. She looked like she was about twenty-one. She had platinum-blond hair tied in a tight bun, with ice-blue eyes. Her fair skin had freckles that were barely noticeable. She wore a dark-blue coronation dress that stood more on the conservative side. A red-violet cape trailed behind for about a foot. What stood out, though, was that she wore a pair of turquoise-blue gloves with a snowflake design on each. 'Strange. Oh well, everyone to their own tastes.'

The soon-to-be queen kneeled before the pastor. A tiny crown was placed upon her head, between two folds of her hair. The pastor carried to her a pillow with an orb and scepter. She was about to grasp the items, when the pastor cleared his throat and whispered something to her. The princess looked absolutely terrified.

She hesitantly removed her gloves, and placed them aside. Then, she took hold of the orb and scepter in her hands, and turned slowly to face the crowd. Dragonose could easily see the fear on her face. He suddenly felt the room literally chill down: Good thing Dragonose has his wings sheathed, or they would be wing-cicles. The pastor began speaking in latin.

**Ymke's POV**

Ymke spotted frost slowly spreading across the surface of the orb and scepter. Meanwhile, Ymke also noticed that the princess was having a harder and harder time containing her fear. As the pastor stated the princess's new title of queen, she quickly whipped around.

Pastor: "…Queen Elsa, of Arendale."

Crowd: "Queen Elsa, of Arendale!"

At the sound of her name, Queen Elsa set down the royal items, and jerked the gloves back on. As soon as the gloves were back on, she immediately relaxed. Ymke gazed curiously. She knew that Xenysis wore his enchanted gloves to protect anyone close by from getting infected with the darkness. Then the reason hit her, Ymke put two and two together, so to speak: 1.) Elsa was fearful without her gloves, 2.) Xenysis's reason for keeping _his_ gloves on, and 3.) Without the gloves, the scepter and orb almost froze.

Ymke, under her breath: "Could it be?"

Xenysis, just as quiet: "What?

Ymke, just loud enough for Xenysis to hear: "Elsa, the new queen of Arendale, has power over ice and snow!"


	21. Coronation Ball

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Ballroom**

Ymke and Xenysis had fun dancing in the ballroom, even though neither of them knew how to dance like everyone else. They tried their best to emulate it, and ended up looking pretty awkward. When the music stopped, they faced towards the throne. An announcer came forward.

Announcer: "Queen Elsa, of Arendale."

Everyone bowed, as the regal young women from before walked in front of her throne.

Announcer: "Princess Anna, of Arendale."

Xenysis and Ymke kept bowing, but looked up towards Anna, whom ran in and waved to them. The announcer practically had to drag Anna over to her sister. Everyone stopped bowing, and the dancing started again.

Xenysis and Ymke, however, went off the dance floor. They slowly made their way over to the queen and Princess.

Announcer: "May I present, the duke of Weasletown."

Duke: "Wesselton! Duke of Wesselton, your majesty."

Ymke giggled to herself at the thought of what the announcer said. 'Weasletown would describe the duke more efficiently.' Then, when the duke stated what his job was, Ymke felt like burning his ass. Xenysis held her shoulder in order to keep her calm.

Duke: "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting to have your first dance as queen."

The duke did a series of dance moves obviously meant to impress Elsa. The solo dance ended in a bow, and the toupee almost peeled of his head. Ymke, Anna, Xenysis, and Elsa had a hard time hiding their laughter. The queen then cleared her throat.

Elsa: "I would, except I don't dance."

Duke, disappointed: "Oh!"

Elsa: "But my sister does."

Anna: "Hehehe! Wait, what?!"

Duke: "Ah! Lucky you."

The duke jerked Anna to the dance floor, his toupee going everywhere.

Duke: "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you!"

Anna: "Elsa!"

Elsa, hiding a smirk: "Sorry!"

Ymke slowly moved in front of Elsa as the duke started mimicking a peacock, and bowed respectfully.

Ymke: "Hello, queen Elsa. I'm Ymke Frost, and this is Xenysis. We came here with Princess Rapunzel, of Corona."

Elsa: "It's nice to meet you. I'm assuming that Corona has finally found their lost princess?"

Ymke: "Yes, they have, your majesty. In fact, Rapunzel is now married."

Elsa: "I should congratulate them, then."

At that moment, Anna managed to escape the duke's clutches.

Duke: "Let me know when you're ready for another round!"

Elsa: "Well, he was spritely."

Anna: "Especially for a man in heels."

When Anna recovered from the foot-stomping duke, she noticed Ymke and Xenysis.

Anna: "Oh, hey guys!"

Xenysis: "Hey, Anna!"

Ymke elbowed him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. When Xenysis recovered, he corrected himself.

Xenysis: "I mean, _Princess_ Anna."

Elsa: "You three know each other?!"

Ymke: "Yeah, we kind of _bumped_ into each other, earlier today."

At the word 'bumped,' she obviously eyed Xenysis.

Ymke: "By the way, are you alright Princess?"

Anna: "I've never been better, this is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa: "Me, too. …but it can't."

Anna: "Why not, I mean-"

Elsa: "It just can't!"

Anna, shocked: "Excuse me for a minute."

Anna walked through the crowd, then Ymke turned toward Elsa. She bowed to her respectfully.

Ymke: "My queen, there's something I need to show you. Is there a private place that's a little more… fire resistant?"

Elsa: "Yes, but why do you ask?"

Xenysis: We don't know how the rest of the crowd would think of what we're going to show you."

Elsa: "What is it, exactly?"

Ymke: "Let's just say that it's basically the same secret as yours."

Elsa, fearful: "…Prove it."

The three were in what Ymke could only guess would be Elsa's room. As soon as Elsa shut the door, she spun around.

Elsa: "Okay, straight to the point; What's this secret?"

Ymke slightly raised her hand, palm up. Then, she conjured a ball of fire. Elsa was astonished. Then, Xenysis took off his right glove, and manipulated his shadow to rise.

Elsa: "Wait, if you're saying that this is similar to my secret, then-"

Xenysis: "-Then we know of your power over the ice and snow. By the way, sorry for interrupting you."

Elsa: "That's quite alright. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you're like me."

Xenysis: "Well, while you do that, I'll need to see your gloves for a moment, please."

Elsa, paranoid: "Why?"

Xenysis: "They won't do any good if they're not enchanted. I can enchant them with protection spells for you."

Elsa hesitated, before handing her gloves to Xenysis. Xenysis summoned the Lover's Embrace, startling Elsa. Then, Xenysis cast protega and aero (as well as a bit of fire) on the gloves. He then handed them back to Elsa.

Elsa, putting on her gloves: "Thank you, I don't know what to say."

Ymke: "What you said already was alright."

Elsa nodded, and the three began heading back to the ballroom.

Xenysis: "Elsa?"

Elsa: "Yeah?"

Xenysis: "Don't worry. We'll keep your secret safe."

Elsa:*Nods. "Thank you."


	22. Monster!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Ballroom**

As Elsa headed to her throne, she was stopped by an awaiting dignitary. Xenysis and Ymke then went to Eugene and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: "Hey there, guys. How's the party?"

Ymke: "It's been pretty good."

Just then, Anna slipped between them, practically dragging a giddy Hans with her. Curiosity overtaking them, the group followed her.

Anna: "Oh, there she !"

Elsa calmly excused the dignitary she was speaking to, then turned to face Anna.

Anna: "I mean, Queen. May I present Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

Hans: "Your majesty."

Anna and Hans: "We would like…" *Giggles.

Hans: "…Your blessing…"

Anna and Hans: "…To our marriage!"

Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene, Ymke, and Xenysis: "Marriage?!"

Anna: "Yes!"

Elsa: "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna: "Well, we haven't worked out all the details, yet. Like, would we live here?"

Elsa: "Here?!"

Hans: "Absolutely!"

Elsa: "Anna-"

Anna: "Ooh, we can invite all _twelve_ of your brothers to stay with us!"

Ymke: "Twelve brothers?!"

Elsa: "Woah, woah, woah! Slow down! Nobodies brothers are staying here, and nobodies getting married."

Anna: "Wait, what?!"

Elsa: "Anna, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Anna: "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa: "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

Anna: "You can if it's true love."

Elsa: "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

Anna, coldly: "More than you! All _you_ know is how to shut people out."

Elsa, shocked and hurt: "…You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no."

Elsa began walking away, trying her best to at least _look_ calm.

Elsa: "The party is over, close the gates."

Guard: "Yes, your majesty."

Anna: "Elsa, no! Please!"

Anna reached for Elsa's hand, and one of her gloves accidentally slipped off her hand. Xenysis knew what was coming. He quickly beckoned Rapunzel and Eugene out of the castle.

Xenysis: "Quick, Rapunzel! Back to the ship! It's about to get extremely cold around here."

**Ymke's POV**

As Xenysis led Rapunzel and Eugene to the ship, Ymke headed over to Elsa to help her keep calm.

Elsa: "Give me back my glove!"

Anna: "Elsa, please! I can't _live_ like this anymore!"

Elsa: "Then leave."

As Ymke passed Anna to help Elsa, she mouthed the word "sorry." When she reached Elsa's right side, she led her in a comforting manner.

Ymke: "Okay Elsa, try to stay calm. Anna's just a bit distressed right now."

Anna: "What did I ever _do_ to you?!"

Elsa and Ymke: "Enough, Anna."

Anna: "No! _Why_ did you shut me out? Why did you shut the _world_ out? What, are you, so _afraid_ of?!"

At that, Elsa snapped. She spun counterclockwise, and with a startling scream of "I said ENOUGH!", she conjured a small spiked wall of ice between herself and the guests. There was a look of fear in everyone's eyes, including Elsa's.

Duke: "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Anna: "Elsa."

Ymke: "Elsa, I think it's time to run. Like, now!"

Elsa and Ymke ran out of the castle, only to meet a crowd of citizens. Xenysis ran up to them, and helped them through the crowds. The three soon reached a fjord. Elsa took a hesitant step forward, and the ice under her foot froze.

Anna: "Elsa!"

At the sound of her sister's voice, Elsa began running at top speed across the fjord, a frozen path forming below her. Xenysis and Ymke quickly followed, careful not to slip off the ice.

Elsa: "Please, don't follow me!"

Ymke: "No offense, but it doesn't matter, your majesty! If we stayed, they were probably going to find out sooner or later."

Elsa, sighing: "Alright, come on. But what about my sister?"

Xenysis: "Don't worry about Anna, your highness. We have a friend who we trust to take care of her. Besides, neither of us trusts that Hans fellow."

Elsa: "Good. Cause, to be quite honest, I don't trust him either."

Ymke, Elsa, and Xenysis headed towards the mountains Northbound.

**Dragonose's POV**

As Ymke and Xenysis went with Elsa, Dragonose had a feeling that he knew what they wanted him to do. It seemed quite strange for a complete stranger with twelve (possibly older) brothers to propose to Anna, whom was only second in line for the throne. This seemed like a way to get to the throne more than anything. Dragonose believes that Xenysis and Ymke are trusting him to keep Anna safe.

Anna: "Elsa, stop!"

Hans: "Anna!"

Anna tried to follow Elsa, but slipped on the ice under her. Hans and Dragonose caught her before she landed face-first. Dragonose noticed the ice starting to spread.

Dragonose: "The fjord."

As he stated this, the entire fjord had frozen over. All the ships, even the gummi ship, were landlocked. Anna, Hans, and Dragonose went back to the castle grounds. The duke began ranting about recent events.

Duke: "Oh look, it's snowing. It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" Turned to his guards. "You have to go after her!"

As the three passed, the duke turned. His fear was replaced with a sudden rage. He hid 'safely' behind his guards.

Duke: "You! Do you have sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?!"

Anna: "No, no! I'm completely ordinary!"

Hans: "That's right, she is." Anna glares at him. "I-in the best way."

Dragonose: "The queen's not a monster."

Duke: "She nearly _killed_ me!"

Hans: "You slipped on ice."

Duke: "_Her_ ice!"

Anna: "It was an accident! She didn't mean it, she didn't mean _any_ of this!"

At that, the duke rolled his eyes.

Anna: "It was my fault; I pushed her, so I be the one to go after her."

Hans: "What? No!"

Duke: "Yes!"

Anna: "Bring me my horse!"

Hans: "I'm going with you!"

Anna: "No Hans, I need you here. To take care of Arendale."

Hans: "On my honor."

Dragonose: "Don't worry, Hans. I'll go with her."

Duke: "Why, exactly would you worry about the princess?"

Dragonose: "No offense, but it's not because of the princess that I will go with her. My friends are out there, trying to keep Queen Elsa's inner storm of power at bay."

There was a moment of silence, then Anna mounted her horse and Dragonose followed her, due North.


	23. Let it go

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Waterfall**

It was late afternoon. Ymke was trying her best to teach Elsa how to use her powers. Then, a dark passageway appeared in front of everyone. Two figures in black cloaks walked out and the passage closed behind them. What caught Xenysis's eye was the weapon one of them was holding. It was the whipblade he gave to Krissi back on Destiny Isles.

The first thing these two did was summon a large number of heartless, as well as some sort of white heartless. The white ones had a mark on their chests that looked _exactly_ like Xenysis's tattoo. Then, he remembered what Gothel called him.

Xenysis: "Nobodys!"

The Nobodys were slim in figure and had a humanoid shape, with a mouth attached by a zipper revealing an inner mouth and two blue eyes. Xenysis decided to name them Dusks. Xenysis tossed his twin swords to Elsa.

Xenysis: "I trust that you were taught how to defend yourself?"

Elsa nodded. Ymke summoned the Furyblade. Xenysis took off his gloves, then enveloped himself in a sphere of darkness. His suit was transformed into a set of dragonscale armor made of darkness. When the sphere dissipated, he summoned an equally-large group of soldiers.

Ymke: "Whenever could you summon heartless?!"

Xenysis: "Ever since I was almost consumed by this darkness."

Xenysis summoned the Lover's Embrace, then summoned a second keyblade. This keyblade looked exactly like the Lover's Embrace, except that it's basic coloration was blue. He called this keyblade the Lover's Revenge.

Xenysis ran with his army of heartless at the army of Nobodys. His dual-wielding quickly made easy work of the Dusks. When all the Nobodys were defeated, he dissmissed his heartless. Ymke (now in her fire armor) and Xenysis rushed at the cloaked figures, and the whipsword defended. The other cloaked figure pulled out a blue sitar, and strummed it.

?: "Dance water, dance!"

A large amount of the surrounding snow melted, and took humanoid shape, dancing and attacking at the same conjured a sphere of fire, and expanded it. This boiled the water, and soon there was no more water left. The sitar-player's shadow then rose, and gave him a headlock.

?: "Wait, what?! My own shadow!"

The whipblade tried to stop the shadow, but just went right through it. Xenysis took this opportunity to grab hold of the whipblade by the wire. Ymke then put the other cloaked one in a headlock as well. A simple jerked on the whipblade, and it was out of her hand. Xenysis latched on the handle, and retracted the blade into the sword form.

Xenysis: "This sword! Where did you get it?"

?: "Oh that? Don't you remember? You gave it to me."

Xenysis: "That's impossible! If _I_ gave you that, then you must be-"

Xenysis jerked down the hood, revealing a familiar fourteen-year old girl, with dark fair skin; yellow-hazel eyes, black hair, and a deep scar going from cheek to cheek through the nose.

Xenysis: "-Krissi! It's so good to see you! I've been looking all over for-"

Krissi: "-Cut the crap, brother! I'm not Krissi! Not entirely, anyway."

Xenysis: "What do you mean? What happened?"

Krissi: "I'm now a Nobody, Xenysis! My name is now Xirksis, and whether you believe it or not, you're also one of us. Though, I don't quite understand how you can wield a keyblade. What do you think of this, Demyx?"

Demyx, still in a headlock with his shadow: "Isn't it obvious? He lasted long enough to grow a heart."

Xirksis and Xenysis: "Grow a heart?!"

Demyx: "Yeah, if a Nobody lives long enough, they slowly grow a heart."

Then, the five of them heard the sound of Anna's voice in the distance. Fearing the worst, Elsa made a mad dash in the opposite direction of Anna's voice. As Xenysis and Ymke followed, they noticed that the cloaked figures were gone, and so was the whipblade.

Elsa: "We need to get as far away as possible!"

Ymke, pointing: "How about near the top of that mountain up there?"

Ymke pointed to a really far-off mountain, due North. Xenysis nodded, and motioned for them all to gather in one spot. He cast aero straight down, causing them to head upward toward the Northernmost mountain. The snow glowed white on this mountain that night.

Elsa: "There's not a footprint to be seen, good."

Ymke: "It may as well be a kingdom of isolation."

Elsa, solemnly: "Well, it looks like I'm the queen."

When Xenysis landed the three of them close to the top of the mountain, he looked at his hands as if he killed someone.

Xenysis, guiltily: "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside."

Elsa lookes at Xenysis sympathetically. Then Ymke patted Elsa's shoulder reassuringly.

Ymke: "Don't worry. Neither of you could keep it in."

Elsa: "Heaven knows we tried."

Then, Elsa began chanting something that, by the sound of it, she used to tell herself everyday.

Elsa: "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know."

Xenysis, jokingly: "Well, now they know."

Elsa smiled at Xenysis, looked at her right hand, and tossed her glove behind her. She began testing out her powers. She started with simple wisps of snow, followed by manipulation of that snow. She made a snowman as well as the rough start to stairs.

Ymke: "Go ahead, let it go. Believe me, you can't hold it back anymore."

Elsa: "I don't care what their going to say."

Xenysis: "Let the storm rage on, though you should probably layer up."

Elsa: "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa unbuckled her cape, and let the wind carry it away. Ymke looked behind her, trying to spot Arendale.

Ymke: "It's funny, how some distance makes everything seem small."

Xenysis: "-and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"

Elsa: "It's time to see what I can do."

Ymke: "-to test the limits, and break through."

Xenysis: "No right, no wrong. No rules for me."

Elsa: "I'm free!"

Elsa took a careful step onto the makeshift staircase, and found that it not only took her weight, but it also smoothed out. Elsa, now completely relaxed, ran up the stairs, which was created and smoothed as she ran.

Elsa: "I am one with the wind and sky! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay!"

Xenysis and Ymke caught up with Elsa, whom just turned the ground into ice. The ice under the trio raised, followed by multiple other ice pillars. She even made windows and doors.

Elsa: "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractas all around, and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"

Elsa made a snowflake design on the floor, then she made a chandelier. She snatches the crown off her head, hesitated, then tossed it away.

Elsa: "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"

A ring of ice and snow surrounded Elsa, and changed her conservative coronation gown into a more unrestricted ice dress. The ice dress had a breastplate and shoulder plates made of a harder variety of ice. Out of the bottom of the shoulder plates came a trailing train made of enlarged snowflakes.

Ymke and Xenysis, in awe: "Wow."

Elsa smiled, and when they went out onto the balcony, Elsa, Xenysis, and Ymke saw a rising sun.

Elsa, screaming with glee: "Let the storm rage on, cause the cold never bothered me anyway!"

The trio turned and marched inside, slamming the ice doors behind them.


	24. Oaken Trading

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Dragonose's POV-**** Oaken's Trading Post**

Anna and Dragonose briskly hobbled over to a nearby cabin. Anna's dress was frozen from the waist down, while a thin layer of frost covered Dragonose's armor. Dragonose struggled to lightly tap the sign hanging above them. When the snow fell, Dragonose read the sign.

Dragonose: "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."

Anna, being shorter than Dragonose, struggled to hit the second sign. When the snow covering _that_ fell, her eyes lit up.

Anna: "Ooh, and sauna!"

The two rushed into the cabin. Dragonose deactivated his keyblade armor, with it returning to it's gauntlet form.

?: "Hooh hooh! Big Summer Blowout! Half off swimsuits, clogs, and a sunbalm of my own invention, yah?"

Dragonose, sarcastically: "Oh, great!"

Anna: "For now, how about boots. Winter boots, and dresses?"

The giant of a man gave a more solemn look. Dragonose guessed that this man was Oaken.

Oaken: "Dat vould be in our vinter department."

When Dragonose and Anna at the winter stock, they found it almost completely emptied out. All that was left was a dress, a cloak, a pair of winter boots, a pair of snowshoes, an ice pick, and a rope. Anna took the cloak, the dress, and the boots. Dragonose took the snowshoes.

Dragonose: "Just out of curiosity, did another young woman, the queen perhaps, pass through here?"

Oaken: "The only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are you two."

A blond-haired mountain man stomps in, completely covered in a thick frost.

Oaken: "You two and dis fellow. Hooh, hooh! Big Summer Blowout!"

The mountain man slowly made his way in front of Anna, and uttered the word "Carrots."

Anna: "Huh?"

?: "Behind you."

Looking behind her, Anna noticed a bundle of carrots. She let out a small "Oh!" and moved out of the way. The mountain man snatched the carrots and tossed them on the counter. The man headed for the winter department.

Oaken: "Well, a veal howler in July, huh? Wherever vould it be coming from?"

?: "The North mountain."

Quickly, Dragonose payed for his snowshoes so that they don't get mixed in with the mountain man's purchases. The mountain man took the ice pick and rope.

Oaken: "That'll be forty."

?: "Forty, no ten!"

Oaken: "Oh, that's no good. You see, dis is from our vinter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

?: "You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living-"

Anna, without thinking: "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that's really-" Dragonose glares at her. *coughs "That's unfortunate."

Oaken: "Still forty, but I vill throw in a visit to Oaken Sauna. Hooh, hooh! Hi family!"

Family: "Hooh, hooh!"

?: "Ten's all I got. Help me out."

Oaken, pointing to carrots: "Okay, I vill sell you dis, and no more."

Dragonose: "By the way, about the North mountain. Did it seem very…"

Anna: "-magical?"

?: "Yes! Now back up, while I deal with this crook here."

Oaken, standing up: "Vat did you call me?"

With a single motion, Oaken snatched up the mountain man, and tossed him out of the shop. Oaken then sat back down. He then brought out what looked like raw, and pickled, fish in a jar.

Oaken: "I'm sorry about all dis violence. I vil add a quart of lutefisk, so we can have good feelings. Jus' the outfit and the boots, ya?"

When Anna bought her own items, (as well as the pick, carrots, and rope) she was given the lutefisk, which she handed to Dragonose. He gave the lutefisk a taste, and his dragon instincts kicked into high gear. Anna watched in disgust, and Oaken watched in wonder. When he finished the lutefisk, Dragonose gazed at Oaken expectantly. His red eyes became slitted, and pure red resembling a dragon's eyes.

Dragonose: "Do you have any more?"

Oaken, happily: "Dt vould be in our preserves department."

When Dragonose checked, sure enough the preservatives section was packed _full_ of lutefisk. His mouth watered like a great flood. Dragonose bought a hiker's pack, and about every bit of lutefisk in the shop. He was just _barely_ able to afford it all.


	25. Kristoff

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Dragonose's POV-**** Outside Oaken's Trading Post**

Anna and Dragonose headed out of the cabin. Dragonose was busy snacking contently on some lutefisk, much to Anna's dismay. They heard singing, however, in the stables.

"_Reindeers are better than people._

_Sven, don't you think that's true?"_

"_Yeah, people will beat, and curse you, and cheat you._

_Every one of them's bad, except you."_

?: "Aww, thanks buddy."

"_But people smell better than reindeers._

_Sven, don't you think I'm right?"_

"_That's once again true, for all except you."_

"_You got me, let's call it a night."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Don't, let the frostbite, bite."_

Anna: "Nice duet."

?: "Oh, it's just you."

Dragonose: "By the way, what's your name?"

?: "It's Kristoff, and this is Sven. Who're you two?"

Dragonose: "I'm Dragonose, and this-" Going more regal. "-is Princess Anna, of Arendalle. She wants you to take up the North Mountain."

Kristoff, yawning: "I don't take people places."

Anna: "Let me rephrase that." Tosses supplies at Kristoff, hitting him in the stomach. "Take me up the North Mountain, please."

After a minute of contemplation, Kristoff relaxed, placing his hat on his face.

Kristoff: "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

Anna, in fury, tossed another, smaller satchel at Kristoff. This one hit him in the head.

Anna: "Oop. I'm sorry, I mean-" *Clears throat. "We leave NOW! Right now."

Then, she dragged Dragonose out of the shelter, and they hear two crunches of a carrot as Kristoff thinks about what he just heard.

**Forest**

The four of them went blazing through the woods. Then, Sven tripped over a rock, causing the sled to do a bit of rolling. I. Once the sled came to a stop, Kristoff went to check for damages. Luckily, there weren't anything too severe. However, a low growl came from all around them. Over a dozen sets of eyes shined in the darkness.

Dragonose: "I think we should get going."

Kristoff: "Agreed! Sven, go!"

With everyone in the sled, Sven took off at full speed.

Anna: "What are they?"

Kristoff: "Wolves."

Anna: "Wolves?!"

Dragonose: "Those are _not_ wolves, they're heartless!"

Kristoff: "What are heartless?"

Dragonose: "I'll explain later!"

Dragonose summoned the NovaKing, surprising everyone around him. Then, he pulled out a small trinket that was orange with Japanese letters on it. He attached it to the keychain, stabbed his keyblade in the air, and made an unlocking motion. A light appeared at the end of the Novaking. Dragonose stabbed the floor of the sled, and a summoning circle appeared below him. There was a flash of light.

When the light dimmed, a tall, muscular man with wild black hair, an orange martial arts outfit, and a monkey tail. He took a stance, held his hands to his right hip, and yelled something.

?: "Kaaaa! Meeee, haaaa! Meeee HAAAA!"

At the last 'ha,' the man blasted the heartless with a blue wave of light, then he disappeared.

Anna: "Who, and what, was that?!"

Dragonose: "He was Goku. That was a summoning."

Anna looked forward in time to see a wide gorge separating the group from their destination.

Anna: "Get ready to jump, Sven!"

Kristoff: "You don't tell him what to do, I do!"

Kristoff tossed Anna on Sven's back, and cut the rope connecting him to the sled.

Kristoff: "Jump Sven!"

Sven jumped, and made it easily. Dragonose brought out his wings, and was able to extend the flight of the sled just enough to get it across the gaping crevasse. He retracted his wings before anyone noticed.

Kristoff reattached Sven to his sled, and the group was off again. Destination: The north mountain.


	26. Love Expert

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Ice Castle**

Elsa and Ymke stood at the balcony, practicing their powers when they heard the sound of hoofprints from afar.

Ymke: "Sounds like we're about to have some visitors soon."

Elsa, worried: "Yeah."

Ymke, reassuringly: "Elsa, don't worry. You can do this."

Elsa nodded, and the two headed inside. Xenysis was already at the front doors, ready to open them.

**Dragonose's POV-**** North Mountain**

The sled was racing across the snow-covered mountains. While Dragonose watched for heartless, Anna and Kristoff were having quite the conversation.

Kristoff: "So, what made the queen go all ice-crazy?"

Anna: "It was my fault. I got engaged, and she freaked out because I only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage!"

Kristoff: "Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

Anna: "Yeah. Anyway, so she got mad, then I got mad. Then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-"

Kristoff, disappointed: "Hold on! You mean to tell me you got _engaged_ to someone you just met, that day?!"

Anna: "Yes, now pay attention. The thing is, she wore the gloves _all_ the time, so I figured, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

Dragonose: "Didn't you parents ever warn you about strangers?!"

Anna, uncomfortable: "Yes, they did." More matter-of-factly: "But Hans is not a stranger."

Kristoff: "Oh yeah, what's his last name?"

Anna, scoffing: "Of the Southern Isles."

Dragonose: "Best friend's name?"

Anna: "Probably John."

Kristoff: "Eyes?"

Anna: "Dreamy."

Dragonose: "Foot size?"

Anna, surprised: "Foot size doesn't matter!"

Dragonose and Kristoff grinned mischievously. Dragonose thought 'Little does she know.'

Kristoff: "Have you even eaten with him, yet? What if you don't like the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Anna, disgusted: "Picks his _nose_?!"

Dragonose: "-And _eats_ it!"

Anna: "Excuse me sirs. He is a prince."

Dragonose and Kristoff: "All men do it."

Anna, disgusted: "Eww! Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love."

Kristoff: "Doesn't sound like true love."

Anna: "Are you some sort of love expert?"

Kristoff: "No, but I have friends who are."

Dragonose, questioningly: "_You_ have friends who are love experts?"

Anna: "I'm not buying it. I would like to meet these 'love experts'."

Just then, the group reached a staircase made of ice. It lead to an elegant ice palace.

Anna, astonished: "Wow."

Kristoff: "Now that's ice."

Dragonose and Kristoff: "I might cry."

Anna, mesmerised: "Go ahead, I won't judge."

Anna, Dragonose, and Kristoff made their way up to the front gates. Anna hesitated, before knocking three times. The doors opened, revealing Xenysis. An awkward moment passed between them all, then Ymke and Elsa came down from the upper floor.

Elsa: "Anna."

Anna: "Woah Elsa, you look…"

Dragonose: "-Different. It's a good different."

Kristoff: "And this place, it's amazing."

Elsa: "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna: "I'm sorry Elsa, if I had known-"

Elsa: "-No, it's okay. But, you should probably go."

Anna: "But we just got here."

Elsa: "You belong down in Arendalle."

Anna: "So do you."

Elsa: "No Anna, I belong here. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

Dragonose: "Actually, about that-"

Elsa: "-Wait, who are you?"

Dragonose: "My apologies, Queen Elsa. I'm Dragonose, and this is Kristoff."

Elsa: "There's somthing different about you."

Dragonose, defeated: "Okay, you caught me. I am what many would call a dragonborn, or Dovakinn."

As if to prove it, Dragonose brought out his wings. Everyone, except Xenysis and Ymke, looked shocked.

Anna: "It's like the stories we used to listen to as kids."

Elsa: "Yeah."

Anna: "Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again."


	27. For the First Time in Forever

**-Author's Notes-**

My first guest review came in today, so I'll answer guest's reviews here.

I will let you know that he will be in at the second visit.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Ice Palace**

Elsa's smile suddenly turned into a horrified frown, as she seemed to remember something made of nightmares.

Elsa, fearful: "No. No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna."

Anna and Dragonose: "Elsa, wait!"

Elsa: "I'm just trying to protect you!"

Anna: "You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!"

Ymke: "Please, don't slam the door."

Xenysis: "You don't have to keep your distance anymore."

Anna: "Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand."

Ymke: "for the first time in forever, we can take this, hand in hand."

Dragonose: "We can head down this mountain together,-"

Xenysis: "You don't have to live in fear."

By this point Elsa, Anna, Xenysis, Ymke, and Dragonose reached the top of the ice staircase.

Anna: "Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

Elsa: "Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates."

Anna and Dragonose: "Yeah, but-"

Elsa: "I know you mean well, but leave me be. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Anna: "Actually, we're not."

Elsa: "What do you mean you're not?"

Dragonose: "I get the feeling you don't know."

Elsa: "What do I not know?"

Anna: "Arendalle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

Elsa, Ymke, and Xenysis: "What?!"

Xenysis, at that moment, saw Elsa start to get enveloped by an aura of darkness. This one, however, seemed different than the one around himself. While Xenysis's darkness was born of rage, Elsa's seemed to be born of fear, pain, and grief.

Anna: "You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere."

Elsa: "Everywhere?!"

Anna: "But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

Elsa: "N-no I can't, I-I don't know how!"

Anna: "Sure you can, I know you can! Cause for the first time in forever,-"

Elsa, to herself: "Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"

Anna: "-There's no reason to be afraid."

Elsa: "No escape from the storm inside of me."

Anna: "We'll get through this together."

Elsa: "I can't control this _curse_!"

Anna: "We'll reverse this storm you made."

Elsa: "Anna please, you'll only make it worse! There's so much fear, you're all not safe here."

Anna: "We'll pull through this together, we can get through this together."

Elsa: "I CAN'T!"

A sphere of ice formed around Elsa. However, this ice seemed embedded with shards of darkness. Knowing what's coming, Dragonose covered Anna with his wings, leaving his back wide open. Xenysis covered Ymke and himself with protega. As expected, Elsa's ice sphere, which seems to contain all of her inner darkness, formed two rings of ice spikes and shot outward, with all the darkness magnetised towards Xenysis.

Dragonose was hit first, near his heart. The force of the blast left Anna wide open, due to Dragonose being forced to kneel. Next one hit was Anna, in the same basic place as Dragonose.

The last one hit was Xenysis. The ice, being all embedded with Elsa's inner darkness, went straight through protega more easily than a hot knife through butter. The last four things that Xenysis remembered were an extreme cold in his heart, a similar chill in his head, a sudden darkness, and one thought: "Ymke."


	28. Frozen Heart

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Ice Palace**

Elsa sent two wave of ice at the four of them. Xenysis formed a shield of light and darkness. Both waves went through the shield like it was nothing. The first wave hit Xenysis in the heart, and the second hit him between the eyes. A sound similar to extremely rapid freezing could be heard at each impact. Xenysis fell onto the icy floor, unconscious. Ymke could already see streaks of snow-white hair within his chocolate-brown.

Ymke: "XENYSIS!"

Elsa spun around, shocked at what she just did. Kristoff ran up the stairs and helped Anna up. Anna and Kristoff then helped Dragonose up from his kneeling position.

Dragonose: "Don't worry, I'm fine. I've been through worse."

Elsa and Kristoff, thinking of something hopeful: "I know who can help."

Ymke, still shocked: "Who?!"

Kristoff and Elsa, looking at each othe knowingly: "Grandpappi."

Ymke, now confused: "Who?"

Elsa: "He's the leader of a group of trolls."

Kristoff: "That group of trolls is my family, and I've seen them heal something close to this before."

Ymke: "We'll need to get there fast, then."

Elsa: "Just leave that to me."

Elsa make a motion to the floor, and a giant snowman appeared. He made a careful grab for Ymke, Kristoff, Dragonose, Xenysis, and Anna. Elsa jumped onto the snowman's shoulder.

Elsa: "Okay Marshmallow, take us to the trolls!"

Marshmallow made his way out of the Palace and reached for Sven, destroying the sled in the process.

Kristoff: "Aw! But I just payed it off!"

Anna and Elsa: "We'll replace your sled, and everything in it."

Marshmallow ran with everyone on his back. Ymke held onto Xenysis for his dear life. The large group headed towards the trolls. 'One way or another, Xenysis. I _will_ save you!'


	29. Fixer-Upper

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Deep Forest**

After an Hour of traveling, Marshmallow set Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Dragonose, Sven, and Ymke with Xenysis in her arms. She was keeping Xenysis warm with her powers. He felt ice-cold, and almost all of his hair was snow-white.

Ymke: "I hope we can make it in time."

Anna, Dragonose, and Xenysis were shivering like there was no tomorrow. The group soon reached a clearing with rocks scattered about.

Elsa: "Please help, my sister and her friends!"

The rocks began to roll to the center of the clearing. Then, the rocks unfolded themselves. They appeared to be made of rock, with clothes made of moss. They had a short, but still human-like figure. One quickly rolled to Esa's side. When he unfolded, he bowed.

?: "Princess!"

Esa: "Grandpappi, my sister and her friends are in need of your help."

Grandpappi: "I'm sorry, Elsa. I can't do anything but slow down their freezing."

Elsa and Ymke: "Freezing?! What do you mean?"

Grandpappi: "If the ice in their hearts are not removed, they will become ice forever."

Elsa and Ymke, shocked: "No! Is there a way to fix this?"

Grandpappi: "Only one thing can thaw their frozen hearts: An act of true love for each of them."

Ymke and Anna: "An act of true love?"

Trolls: "A true love's kiss, perhaps?"

Grandpappi: "Here, Elsa. Three fire crystals. Have each of them wear one. It will slow down the freezing process. Also, try to keep them warm."

Grandpappi took three crystals from his beard and clothes, and lit them up. He handed two to Elsa, and one to Ymke. Ymke wrapped the necklace around Xenysis's neck. Elsa did the same with Anna and Dragonose.

Kristoff, to Anna: "We need to get you back to Hans."

Anna, nodding: "Hans."

Kristoff mounted Sven, and they rode off toward Arendalle.

Ymke: "Elsa, you decide. Where shall we go?"

Elsa: "… The best I can do is bring you back to the ice palace."

Marshmallow nodded, then carefully picked up Dragonose, Xenysis, and Ymke. Elsa once again jumped onto his shoulder.

Grandpappi: "Good luck finding those acts of true love for those two."

Dragonose: "It's going to be harder than some of us think, isn't it?"

Grandpappi simply nodded. Marshmallow proceeded to dash in the direction of the ice palace, not knowing of what may be lurking there, waiting for them.


	30. Chandelier

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Ice Palace**

Marshmallow carefully set down the group in front of the palace, then hid himself in a snowbank. The four of them headed inside, and Ymke tried her best to keep them warm. Dragonose was already showing signs of hair turning snow-white. Ymke just hoped that they could find these acts of true love soon, or she'll have icicles for friends.

Ymke and Elsa, being the only ones with hearts that weren't frozen, patrolled the ice palace. There was a commotion being caused outside, and Ymke and Elsa went to see what it was about. They found a small group of Arendallean guards fighting with Marshmallow. The Duke's bodyguards from earlier ran past Marshmallow, and started to climb the stairs.

Ymke: "elsa go! I'll hold them off."

Elsa nodded, then ran to the next floor up. Ymke summoned the Furyblade, and created a replica with her powers. Then, Dragonose walked forward holding Xenysis's twin swords.

Ymke: "What are you doing up?! You should be resting."

Dragonose: "No matter what happens, I have to protect Elsa."

Ymke: "What?"

Dragonose: "I love her, Ymke. This might just be that act of true love I need."

After a moment, Ymke nodded. Dragonose spread his wings, and Ymke created fire copies of them. Dragonose breathed in, and to everyone's surprise, sent a wave at the bodyguards with a clear "FUS" sound, sending them to the bottom of the stairs. Ymke and Dragonose took flight.

Dragonose and Ymke took a dive at the Wesselton bodyguards. They, however, rolled under the dive, and ran up the stairs. As Dragonose and Ymke turned to follow, Hans sliced Marshmallow's left leg, and started heading up himself.

**Dragonose's POV**

When they got back in the palace, Ymke spotted the bodyguards running upstairs, crossbows in hand. Dragonose and Ymke landed, and took off after them.

Dragonose: "Ymke, wait!"

Ymke spun around quickly, looking shocked that he would stop her from helping Elsa.

Dragonose: "I'll help Elsa. You take care of Xenysis."

After a moment's hesitation, Ymke nodded. She headed back down to help Xenysis, while Dragonose continued up. When he reached the top of the stairs, he found Elsa barely able to keep the guards away. He took his place next to her. He shouted FUS at one of the guards sending him to a wall, while Elsa pinned him there with ice spikes.

As the other guard tried to run, Elsa conjured a wall of ice in his way. Dragonose shot dragonfire at the other side of the guard, and Elsa started pushing him with a wall of ice. The balcony doors shattered.

Dragonose: "Okay Elsa, that's enough. Elsa?"

She kept pushing the guard onto the balcony. Even as he reached the edge, she kept pushing. Then, a certain Prince Hans arrived at the top of the stairs.

Hans: "Queen Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa didn't seem to listen to him. She must not trust him. Dragonose set his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Dragonose: "Elsa, I don't trust him either, but he's right on this one. They won't hurt you anymore."

Elsa whipped around to face Dragonose. Her eyes were welling up with tears. Dragonose heard the sound of breaking ice, and looked skyward. The chandelier began falling. He thought quickly, shoving Elsa out of danger. Then, he jumped out of the way, himself. He landed on Elsa, and used his wings like shields to protect her at any cost.

A large chunk flew at Dragonose, and hit him in the head. Dragonose was able to let out an "I love you, Elsa" before he fell unconscious, with an annoying buzzing in his ears.


	31. Acts of True Love

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Ice palace**

Ymke was able to hide Xenysis behind a nearby ice fountain in time so that Hans wouldn't notice them. She decided to follow him, so she picked Xenysis up, and flipped him onto her back. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Hans standing in the middle of a shattered chandelier. He checked the unconscious Dragonose and Elsa, then formed a portal of darkness. 'Wait, what?' Hans proceeded to drag Dragonose and Elsa through the portal, and watched it disappear.

Ymke: "Hans opened a portal to darkness?! Xenysis is the only one with a heart that I've seen control the darkness, and stay good."

Ymke snatched Xenysis's twin swords, then ran to the balcony. On the way, she passed by two unconscious Wesselton guards. She spread her fire-wings, and took off like a jet. A sphere of fire formed around them, and they sped even faster.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Above Arendalle**

For a long time, all he saw was darkness, and all he felt was cold. Recently, however, a new feeling washed over him: warmth. His head no longer felt freezing, but his heart was still 'cold as ice.' Xenysis opened his eyes to find himself on Ymke's back. She had his twin swords in her hands, and seemed to have wings. However, these wings were made of fire. Ymke slowed to a hover. The sphere of fire around them dissipated.

Ymke: "I see you're awake."

Xenysis, still dazed: "Yeah."

Ymke: "Can you still summon your keyblade?"

Xenysis tried to summon the Lover's Embrace, and was surprised to find a different keyblade appear before him. This keyblade seemed to be made of ice. The keychain link was an ice hexagon, with a snowflake embedded into it. The hilt was a similar hexagon, except that the snowflake was rotated slightly. The shaft was made of a carved stone, resembling the towers at Arendalle castle. The teeth was a snowflake as well. Xenysis decided to name this keyblade Eternal Winter.

Xenysis: "Well I can summon _a_ keyblade, but just not mine."

Ymke, clearly confused: "What do you mean?"

Xenysis formed a platform of darkness in front of him, and hopped onto it. He showed the Eternal Winter to Ymke.

Ymke: "weird, it mus've been caused by your heart being frozen."

Xenysis: "My heart's frozen? Did Elsa cause it?!"

Ymke, defensively: "Yes, and yes. But Elsa didn't mean it!"

Xenysis slightly nodded. Then they slowly lowered themselves to the castle grounds, and followed the distinctive sound of footsteps. When they passed a group of dignitaries, they glared at Xenysis and Ymke. The duo noticed Hans leave a dark room, with pleading on the other side, and Hans locked the door. Xenysis and Ymke hid until Hans was out of sight, then they used their keyblades to unlock the door. The duo walked into the room, only to find Anna on the ground, all of her hair now snow-white. Her fire-crystal was missing.

Xenysis and Ymke: "Anna!"

As Xenysis brought her to a nearby fireplace, Ymke lit it with her powers. Xenysis has a feeling that he knows what happened.

Xenysis: "Where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

Anna: "I was wrong. It wasn't true love."

Ymke: "Well, then we'll just have to find another act of true love to save you! …Any ideas?"

Anna: "I don't even know what love _is._"

Xenysis: "That's okay. We do! Love, is putting someone else's needs before yours."

Ymke, to Xenysis: "Like when you saved me from getting my heart frozen?"

Xenysis, nodding: "Or when Kristoff left you with Hans, despite wanting to be with you forever."

Anna: "Kristoff, loves me?"

Xenysis, surprised: "wow, you really _don't_ know what love is, do you?" Ymke smacks him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

Anna, giggling: "Looks like I'm not the only one with a true love."

At that, Ymke and Xenysis blushed, trying their best not to look at each other. Then, a strong wind blew open the window, knocking over the queen on a chessboard. Xenysis ran to the window, about to shut it again, when he noticed something in the distance. He formed a pair of binoculars made of darkness, and looked through them. He gasped.

Ymke, curious: "What is it?"

Xenysis, excited: "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

Anna, hopeful: "What?!"

Xenysis, whistling: "Wow, they're really moving fast." Sarcastically: "I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff _doesn't_ love you enough to leave you behind."

Anna: "Ymke, help me up. I need to get to Kristoff."

Xenysis, handing Anna the fire crystal: "Here, you'll need this more than me."

Anna, shocked: "Thank you."

Xenysis and Ymke helped Anna up, and half-dragged her through the hallways. Behind them, Xenysis could see ice spike coming out of the floors, walls, and ceiling. In front of them, a wall of ice raised from the ground, trapping them. Ymke tried melting it, but failed.

Xenysis spotted a nearby window, and used the Eternal Winter to unlock it. He slammed his weight into it, and the window came off of it's hinges. Ymke half-melted the snowbank below to form an ice slide.

Ymke: "Slide, Anna!"

Xenysis, Anna, and Ymke slid down the slide, and made it to the ground. Xenysis and Ymke half-carried Anna towards the fjord, where Xenysis spotted Kristoff. 'Whatever happens, we need to get Anna over to Kristoff.' Xenysis glanced at his hands. The fingers were frostbitten, and the tips were pure ice. 'There's not much time left.'


	32. Love will Thaw

**-Author's Notes-**

**fanfictionfan1 - **I'll be sure to update more often.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Elsa's POV-**** Dungeon**

After a loud buzzing in her ear, Elsa slowly came back into consciousness. Memories started flooding back to her: Arendalle being frozen, almost killing two men, Dragonose pushing her out of the way of a falling chandelier.

'Dragonose, is he okay?!' On the other side of the cell she was in hung Dragonose. Chains were latched to his wrists and to the ceiling. Another set of chains were shackled his ankles to the floor. A final set of chains kept his dragon wings on the wall. They even muzzled him.

On her own hands, was what seemed to be custom-made shackles. They fit her hands perfectly, and the most that Elsa could do was freeze them. She moved to the window, and saw that Arendalle was in the middle of a terrible blizzard.

Elsa, gasping: "What have I done?"

Hans, holding a lantern, opened the cell door. He set the lantern on the bed, keeping his eyes on Elsa.

Elsa, distrusting: "Why did you bring me here?!"

Hans: "I couldn't just let them kill you."

Elsa: "I'm putting Arendalle in _danger_. Get Anna!"

Hans, solemnly: "Anna has not returned. If you would just take away this winter. Bring back summer-"

Elsa, on the verge of tears: "Don't you see? I can't!"

Hans: "I will see what I can do."

Hans left, and as the door shut, Dragonose came back to consciousness. Esa didn't notice until just now; Dragonose's hair was almost completely snow-white, instead of it's usual light-blond. When Dragonose woke up, he gazed at the chains in annoyance.

He then made a jerk with his legs, and four of the shackles snapped off, leaving only the one on his arms. He did a half-backflip so that he was standing on the ceiling, and made a final jerk. The chains snapped, and Dragonose landed like a cat.

He moved toward Elsa, his eyes blood-red with black, slitted pupils. He grasped the special shackles, and split each of them in half. Dragonose took off his muzzle while Elsa froze the wall leading outside, then Dragonose shot dragonfire at the wall. The sudden temperature changes shattered the rock wall.

As Elsa and Dragonose escaped, Hans and his men broke down the door.

**Ymke's POV-**** Fjord**

The blizzard wasn't letting up; Ymke could barely see a few feet in front of her. Anna insisted that they let her walk on her own. She started calling out Kristoff's name every three seconds. Xenysis and Ymke were struggling to keep up with Anna. Ymke looked at Xenysis, and was shocked to find his hands turned to ice and his arms frostbitten.

Ymke: "Xenysis! Your hands!"

Xenysis: "I know. We're running low on time."

As Xenysis and Ymke struggled on, they overheard a conversation between Hans and Elsa close by.

Hans: "Queen Elsa, you can't run from this!"

Elsa: "Just take care of my sister."

Hans: "Your sister?! She returned from the mountain weak, and cold. She said that _you_ froze her heart."

Elsa: "No!"

Hans: "I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is DEAD, because of _you_!"

Elsa could barely be seen double over in grief. As she fell, the blizzard itself froze. Half the snow fell, and the other half floated in midair. It felt colder than when the blizzard was raging.

Xenysis almost doubled over, himself. Both of his arms were ice, his face and neck had thick frostbite, and the ice kept spreading. Ymke was able to catch him in time to not lose arms to shattering.

Hans unsheathed his sword, and Dragonose tried to stop him only to be knock down by the hilt of Hans's blade. Anna saw this happening, so she ripped off the fire crystal, stepped in front of Hans's swing, and froze almost instantly. As the sword hit Anna, it shattered, sending Hans back and knocking him out.

Elsa started coming back to reality. First, she saw Dragonose, whom had ice hands. He pointed one to Anna. At the sight of frozen sister, Elsa looked like she was on the brink of insanity. She placed her full body weight on Anna's statue. Her feet were not even on the ground. After a minute of grieving, color started showing up on Anna.

Upon closer inspection, it looked as if the ice was melting, revealing the real Anna underneath. Anna's frozen heart was thawing. Soon, Anna was completely thawed. Elsa's look changed from insane to relieved. The two hugged for five seconds.

Elsa: "You sacrificed yourself for me?!"

Anna: "I love you."

Ymke, gasping: "Of course!"

At Elsa's and Xenysis's confusion, she added:

Ymke: "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Elsa: "Love will thaw. Hmm." Looking at Dragonose: "I wonder."

Elsa left Anna's side for a minute to kneel down before Dragonose. She lifted him onto her knee, and kissed him on the lips. As the two kissed, Dragonose's hands and hair defrosted. Everyone around them were shocked.

'Hmm. Well, if it worked for Dragonose, maybe it'll work for Xenysis.' Ymke leaned toward Xenysis, and kissed him in much the same way as Elsa. Xenysis looked surprised at this action. The ice soon receded from his features. His hair even turned chocolate-brown again.

Elsa: "Well, now that _that's_ all said and done, there's only one bit of business to take care of."

With a few movements of her hands, the ice covering the fjord was lifted. A ship appeared underneath the group to keep them from falling into the water. Quickly, the entire kingdom of Arendalle was ice and snow-free, except the mountains. Elsa gathered it all into the shape of a snowflake in the sky. Suddenly, a keyhole-shaped center started glowing.

Xenysis: "Elsa, could you hold it there for a second?"

Xenysis summoned the Lover's Embrace and the Eternal Winter keyblades. He pointed them both at the keyhole, and two beams of light shot into it, locking the keyhole. After it disappeared, the giant snowflake melted.

Anna: "I knew you could do it."

Hans then got up from where he lay, and before anyone could do anything, Anna punched his light out, and he fell into the fjord. A loud cheering could be heard over a the upper balcony of the castle, where a group of dignitaries stood.

Suddenly, Hans _hovered_ back up to the boat. He was consumed in a thick aura of darkness. That darkness soon took shape, as Hans transformed into a giant heartless that looked like a soldier, except that he had two blades of icy darkness for hands. Hans has transformed into an Ice Slasher.


	33. The Ice Striker

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Fjord Ship**

Xenysis quickly opened a portal under Anna, and a portal under himself. The two switched spots, and Xenysis used his keyblades to block the Ice Striker's attack. Enraged, the Ice Striker summoned twenty blue rhapsodys, small, blue magic-based heartless that were unaffected by ice attacks. Xenysis put away the Eternal Winter, and used fire on five of the blue rhapsodys. Ymke shot out a wave of fire, incinerating ten of them, then used aero to blow the other five away. She summoned the Furyblade, and started a barrage of attacks on the Ice Striker. Dragonose used his dragonfire to defeat the last five heartless, summoned the Novaking, and used Ars Arcanum on the Ice Striker. Xenysis summoned the Eternal Winter again, and used a double-strike raid on the Ice Striker. Ymke sonic bladed it, and Dragonose finished it with a last Ars Arcanum. As the Ice Striker dissipated, Hans drop back into the fjord.

Elsa, Ymke, Dragonose, and Xenysis stood in the center of the castle grounds. Elsa looked as confident as ever.

Elsa: "Ready?"

At the crowd's approval, Elsa turned the castle grounds into a skating rink. She froze the fountains to look like beautiful ice sculptures, and made it snow above the castle. Everyone looked in awe. The skating then began. Anna struggled to walk over to Elsa, and almost fell. Elsa caught her.

Anna: "I like the open gates."

Elsa: "We are never closing them again."

Elsa changed Anna's shoes into a pair of ice skates.

Anna: "Oh Elsa, they're beautiful. But you know I don't skate!"

Elsa: "Oh come on!"

Elsa half-dragged Anna to start skating with her. Kristoff could be seen keeping Sven from slipping on the ice.

Kristoff: "Reindeer coming through!"

Dragonose decided to help Anna learn to skate, and Ymke and Xenysis had lots of fun skating together. The fun kept going into the late of night, and everyone soon went home for bed. Elsa thawed the rink and fountains, then stopped the snow. Elsa used her powers to create a small snowflake-shaped pendant, and handed it to Ymke.

Elsa: "Here, in case you need me. It's the least I can do for saving my sister."

Ymke: "What is it?"

Dragonose, gasping: "That's a summoning! Just used it with your keyblade, and you can summon Elsa to your aid!"

Xenysis: "Cool!"

The trio waved Elsa and Anna goodbye, and headed toward the fjord. When they got into the gummi ship, they were bombarded by Equitar and Fury. The dragons were really happy to have their riders back.

Xenysis: "Okay, Equitar! I get that you miss me. Here."

Xenysis and Ymke each pulled out a fish and tossed it to their dragons. While they were busy eating the fish, the trio snuck past them to their quarters. Xenysis went to sleep almost immediately.


	34. Sephiroth

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Gummi Ship**

Ymke, Dragonose, and Xenysis are in their quarters. Ymke noticed Dragonose sulking. 'He probably missed Elsa already.' Ymke placed her hand on Dragonose's shoulder.

Ymke: "Don't worry Dragonose, she'll be alright. Besides, we're going to visit her again."

Dragonose: "I know, but that won't stop from missing her."

There was a high-pitched beep, and Phil's face appeared on a nearby screen.

Ymke: "Hey there, Phil. What's up?"

Phil: "More like what's going down over here. Sora is fighting the most powerful opponent in the platinum match."

Ymke: "The platinum match?"

Phil: "Yeah, it's a one-on-one fight. Against a man named Sephiroth."

Xenysis: "How about Sora? Is he alright?"

Phil: "Yeah, but I don't know how long he'll hold up out there. You guys need to get down here, and defeat this Sephiroth guy. He won't leave until he's defeated."

Ymke, determined: "Alright, we'll be right there Phil."

Ymke, Xenysis., and Dragonose left their quarters, and opened the stables next door to them. Equitar and Fury looked bored, not being able to fly for a while. When the gate opened, they perked up. Ymke and Xenysis mounted Equitar and Fury, and headed for the escape hatch near the edge of the gummi ship. Rapunzel noticed them, and ran up to them.

Rapunzel: "Guys, where are _you_ heading off to?!"

Ymke: "Phil from Olympus Colosseum needs us. We'll need to separate for now."

Rapunzel, hesitant: "Okay, we'll see you three later, then."

Ymke opened the hatch. Dragonose activated his keyblade armor. Equitar, Fury, and Dragonose then spread his wings, and the group took off. Next stop, Olympus Colosseum.

When they got to the Colosseum, it was completely rebuilt. The five of them landed, and entered the gates. The first thing they see is a boy around Xenysis's age, with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, red baggy shorts, a matching red shirt, yellow sneakers, and a black jacket. He looked beaten to a pulp.

Xenysis, shocked: "Sora!"

Sora, confused: "Xenysis? Where's Donald and Goofy?"

Just then, a white duck and a large dog walked in, then ran over to Sora's side. They looked worried for Sora. The sight of one of Xenysis's friends in this type state angered Ymke. Her body was enveloped in fire, and her clothes changed into a set of fire-scale armor. She summoned the Furyblade, and created fire-wings. She summoned a fire-replica of the Furyblade, and she dived into the arena. She could barely hear Xenysis over the wind.

Xenysis: "Ymke, even you can't win this one! Come back!"

As soon as she landed, Ymke noticed a magic circle in the sky. A bright beam of light appeared, leading to the center of the arena. When the light dissipated, a figure kneeled there, facing away from Ymke. He had platinum-white hair. A single right-handed black wing sprouted from his shoulder. He wore black pants, with a black jacket. There were two steel shoulder pads, and an overly-large samurai sword. He slowly stood up, and turned. When he found his new target, he got into a battle stance.

Sephiroth took a swipe at Ymke, and she parried just in time not get sliced in half. That sword was _ridiculous_! Ymke took flight, and Sephiroth followed. He took a swipe, and Ymke dodged performed an aerial Ars Arcanum, and Sephiroth easily blocked every attack. Ymke summoned giant balls of fire above her head, and Sephiroth did the same with meteors. The meteors and fire crashed into each other, while Sephiroth and Ymke continued their brawl amidst the havoc. Sephiroth sliced right through meteors, and Ymke shot magma at him.

Sephiroth landed, and three pillars of fire surrounded him. 'That may work on Sora, but the heat doesn't bother me, anyway.' Ymke flew right through the fire, and started an onslaught of Ars Arcanums on Sephiroth. She struck the ground, and fire pillars of magma surrounded her. She manipulated them to form the shape of Sephiroth's masamune. She landed, and started up a fire-tornado using aero. The magma-mune was released, and the blade started swinging. Ymke landed on it's center, and formed a second blade where the hilt was. Sephiroth was having trouble staying aloft. She started lift the magma-mune while it was spinning, making her way to Sephiroth. Sephiroth made a quick motion, diving between blade-swipes. Ymke changed the magma-mune into a block of lava, barely fitting the arena, and she slammed it down. A samurai blade swiped through the magma, and out popped Sephiroth. He had a few scratches, and a couple of burns from earlier attacks. Ymke didn't look in too good of shape, either.

Sephiroth seemed to be used a magic of sorts, and suddenly Ymke felt on the brink of exhaustion. She quickly dodged Sephiroth's attacks, while drinking up a mega-potion. When she finished it, she conjured every bit of her energy into a giant ball of fire that was even bigger than the world they were on.

When all her power was put into the ball, she formed it into a giant Eastern dragon made of fire and magma. The dragon was large enough to wrap around this entire world twice. Her body temporarily fused with the dragon, and the dragon's talons are replaced with replicas of the Furyblade's blade. The dragon started spinning, slowly making it's way to Sephiroth. He readied his masamune, and swiped at the dragon. However, his blade broke in half on contact with the fire scales, and the dragon soon overtook the entire colosseum with a blaze of fire.

Ymke de-fuzed from the dragon, barely able to stand. She absorbed all the energy from the fire-dragon, dissipating it. When the fire left, Sephiroth lay there in a heap. Ymke used cure on him, and he slowly got up. He used curaga on himself, and kneeled before Ymke. He stood up, and handed Ymke a keychain link.

Sephiroth: "This is for defeating me." Smiling: "Now I can continue my search for Mother."

Just like that, Sephiroth disappeared, sending a white light to the magic circle in the sky, which disappeared. Ymke staggered out of the arena, (which was almost burned to a crisp) and leaned against a stone block in the reception hall. The stone then slid out from under Ymke, and she fell. She got up to find a keyhole where the block was. She summoned the Furyblade, and shot a beam of light into the keyhole, locking it.

Goofy: "Well, that explains why that wouldn't budge. It was the keyhole."

Sora: "Say, Xenysis. Why don't you guys come with us?"

Xenysis: "sure."

Donald: "Now hold up just a minute!"

Goofy: "Donald, the more the merrier!"

Donald: "ah, phooey!"

Xenysis and Ymke led Equitar and Fury over to Sora's gummi ship, the Highwind. They brought them inside, and were surprised to find a set of stables in there, too.

Sora: "Well Donald? Where to next?"

Donald: "A new world, I believe they call it Hollow Bastion."

The gummi ship took off, and Ymke and Xenysis quickly found themselves a couple of rooms. Ymke landed on the bed, and fell asleep instantly.


	35. Hollow Bastion

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Dragonose's POV-**** Hollow Bastion**

When the group lands, they find themselves in a wide hole in the water. The stone underneath them is gray-blue. Goofy is the first to notice their surroundings.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, look at that."

On the other side of the valley of water, is a giant castle. On it's front side was a giant emblem of the heartless. There seemed to be lots of platform floating near it.

Xenysis "I know this place."

Ymke: "Hmm, that's strange. I thought you said you're from Destiny Isles."

Xenysis, lost in thought: "I wonder why. I feel this warmth inside…" Holds hand to heart: "Right here."

Sora: "Aw, you're just hungry."

Xenysis, snapped out of trance: "Hey, I'm serious!"

Ymke: "Let's go."

Ymke, Xenysis, Sora, Dragonose, Donald, and Goofy started their way across the stone platforms that seemed to be hovering in midair. When they almost reach the top, Sora and Xenysis spot Riku speaking with what looked like a brown werewolf.

Riku: "No vessel, no help from the heartless. So tell me, how'd you get here?"

?: "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again, no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So here I am. She _must_ be here!" He got into a fight stance: "I will have her _back_!"

Riku: "Take her, if you can."

The beast pounced forward, and Riku backed up slightly. Riku summoned a dark-looking keyblade, and swung at the beast. The beast went down. Xenysis and Sora walked in front of him, and took a protective stance.

Sora and Xenysis: "Stop!"

Riku, chuckling: "So, you two finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rival, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

Xenysis: "Riku-"

Riku: "But it all ends here, there can't be three keyblade masters."

Sora: "What are you talking about?"

Riku: "Let the keyblades choose it's true master!"

At that, Riku held up his hands, and Xenysis's and Sora's keyblades were forced into his hands. After a flash of light, Riku held the kingdom key and the lover's embrace. He inspected each of the keyblades.

Riku: "Maleficent was right, you two don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."

Sora: "But that's impossible. How did this happen?"

Xenysis: "Yeah, we're the ones who fought our way here with the keyblade!"

Riku: "You two were just delivery boys. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this."

Riku tossed two wooden swords towards Sora and Xenysis. Sora kneeled down, defeated. Donald made his way to Riku, but Goofy was more hesitant.

Donald: "Goofy, let's go. We have to remember our mission."

Goofy: "Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all, but-"

Donald practically dragged Goofy toward Riku. This enraged Xenysis. His eyes turned almost pure black, and he noticed that Dragonose's eyes turned blood-red with slits for pupils. Then, Donald turned to Sora.

Donald: "Sora, sorry."

As Sora moped about losing the keyblade, Beast got up, and limped toward the castle. When he was almost to the edge of the platform, he kneeled down in pain. Sora and Xenysis ran over to Beast's side.

Sora: "Don't move. You're hurt!"

Beast: "Why? Why did _you_ two come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."

Sora turned around, and was about to take the wooden swords, when Xenysis handed him his twin swords. Sora took them and went by Beast's side.

Sora: "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me."

Sora, Xenysis, Ymke, Dragonose, and Beast made their way over to a metal platform. When they entered it, the platform began moving toward the castle. When they got off, the group found themselves facing an army of heartless.

Xenysis: "Don't worry guys. I got this."

With a single wave of his hand, Xenysis caused all the heartless to disappear. The group walked up to a large gate, but it was locked. There were three keyholes on it. Ymke summoned the Furyblade and Dragonose summoned the Novaking. Xenysis, surprising Sora, summoned the Eternal Winter. Ymke, Dragonose, and Xenysis worked together, and unlocked all three locks at the same time with their keyblades. The gates opened, revealing a lone princess.

Beast: "Belle."

Belle transformed into a heartless, and Beast ran after it, entering a closet. A lone Riku entered the hall, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Riku: "Quit while you can."

Sora: "No, not without Kairi!"

Riku: "The darkness will destroy you."

Riku transformed his clothes into a bodysuit made of darkness. Xenysis gasped.

Xenysis: "You're wrong, Riku."

Sora: "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends, it'll never die!"

Riku: "Really? Well, we'll just see about that!"

Riku sent a beam of darkness at Sora, and Goofy blocked it with his shield.

Goofy: "Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"

Riku: "You'd betray your king?"

Goofy: "Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either. Cause, he's become one of my best buddies, after all we've been through together! See you later, Donald! Could you tell the king 'I'm sorry?'"

Donald: "Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together!"

Donald ran to Sora's and Goofy's side.

Donald: "Well, you know. All for one, and one for all."

Goofy: "guess you're stuck with us, Sora."

Sora: "Thanks a lot. Donald, Goofy.

Riku: "How will you fight without a weapon?"

Sora: "I know now that I don't need the keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart."

Riku, chuckling: "Your heart?! What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

Sora: "Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become part of their heart, just as they've become part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, they won't forget me. Then our hearts will be one."

Sora and Xenysis: "I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power!"

As Sora and Xenysis stated this, the kingdom key and the lover's embrace left Riku's hands. They appeared in Xenysis's and Sora's hands. Xenysis then summoned the Eternal Winter, and got into a fighting immediately leapt forward, only to be stop in midair. Xenysis made a gesture with his hands, and Riku was thrown away. Riku tried to attack Xenysis, but was stopped again, this time inches from his face. Xenysis hacked and slashed at Riku. It surprisingly didn't take long to defeat him. Soon, Riku's darkness suit dissipated, and he ran off.

Sora: "How did you _do_ that?!"

Xenysis: "Simple, really. His suit was made of darkness, so I just controlled the suit. While keeping him still, I defeated him quite easily."

Sora: "I'm confused."

Ymke: "Sora, Xenysis is the being with a heart that can control the darkness and not get consumed."

Sora, to Xenysis: "You can control the darkness?!"

Xenysis: "Yes, it's true. I control the darkness, but it doesn't make me evil."

Sora nodded, then the group went to chase after Riku. 'Why, Riku? Why did you just let the darkness consume you?'


	36. Maleficent

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Hollow Bastion**

As the group raced into a large chamber, a tall, dark figure appeared from behind a large gate. She locked the gate, then went forward to the center of the room.

?: "I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final keyhole will be world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable!"

Sora: "We'll stop it, Maleficent!"

Xenysis: "After coming this far, there's no we're letting that happen!"

Ymke took out the small snowflake from her pocket, and attached it to the Furyblade. She made an unlocking motion with it, and a blue ball of light appeared at the end of it. She stabbed the ground, and a giant snowflake shape appeared underneath her. A flash of light blinded everyone for a second, and a familiar-looking 21-year old with platinum-blond hair was summoned. With a single wrist movement, half of Ymke's fire armor transformed into an ice-affiliated version of it. Another movement of her hands, and two Marshmallows appeared on either side of her. The ice train behind her thawed, allowing for more maneuverability.

Xenysis summoned the Lover's Embrace and Eternal Winter, and transformed his clothes into his darkness armor. Dragonose spread his wings, activated his keyblade armor, and summon his Novaking keyblade. Ymke then summoned a second keyblade as well. This one was mostly dark in color, with a hexagonal-shape, a keychain-link shaped like a wing, a flattened blade, and a firey wing for teeth. The chain itself was a rope-like ribbon tied in a bow to the hilt of the keyblade.

Ymke: "Everyone, meet the One-Winged Angel."

Maleficent: "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?!"

Maleficent started raising a stone platform from the ground, and began summoning heartless to her will. With a single gesture, Xenysis recalled all the heartless. Sora used Graviga on the platform Maleficent stood on, and everyone started a massacre worth of attacks on her. Soon, she fell off the platform, holding her heart. She was quickly consumed into a ball of darkness.

Without hesitation, Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped into the darkness. Ymke recalled Elsa. After a moment's hesitation, Dragonose, Ymke, and Xenysis followed their friends. When they got through the portal-like darkness, they saw Riku in the muscle-like armor again, with a different keyblade from before. When he spoke, his voice sounded like two voices mixed together.

Riku, to Maleficent: "Need some help?"

Xenysis and Sora: "Riku!"

Donald: "Is that-"

Riku: "Yes, a keyblade. But unlike yours, this keyblade has the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate… Behold!"

Maleficent: "Wha-"

Riku: "Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"

At that, Riku swung around, and stabbed Maleficent in the chest. He made an unlocking motion, and entered a portal of darkness. As he left, Maleficent began glowing a golden color.

Maleficent: "This is it! This power! Darkness… The true darkness!"

Maleficent's body began morphing within a glow of darkness. When the shroud dissipated, Maleficent was a giant black dragon with glowing lime-green eyes. Dragonose jumped and he too transformed into a dragon. He was a platinum dragon with piercing blood-red eyes with black slits for pupils, with a mace for a tail, and wings for arms. Xenysis transformed himself into a Darkside heartless. Ymke fused with her fire dragon again, and Sora took out his chain of summonings.

First, he brought out what looked like a mini-lamp. He attached it, and summoned a blue genie. Next, he brought out a feather, and summoned an elephant with giant ears. Afterward, he attached an emblem with the chinese symbol for dragon on it, and summoned a tiny red dragon that looked like a lizard.

With all of this, it didn't take very long to defeat Maleficent a second time. Maleficent's body dissipated into green smoke, and Riku came trudging over after everyone recalled all of their transformations and summonings.

Riku: "How ironic. She was just a puppet after all."

Donald: "What?!"

Riku: "the heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool."

Before Sora or Xenysis could stop him, Riku walked backwards into a portal of darkness. The group proceeded to head deeper into the castle of hollow Bastion.


	37. The Sacrifice and Ressurection

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Ymke's POV-**** Hollow Bastion**

The group dashed up a set of stairs that led to a small platform and a keyhole-shaped doorway filled with darkness. After Xenysis, Sora, Dragonose, and Ymke walked onto the platform, Donald and Goofy slammed into a force field of some type.

Dragonose and Xenysis, surprised: "Wha?!"

Sora: "Kairi!"

Sora and Xenysis ran over to a red-headed girl with a white shirt, a red-purple skirt, yellow arm bands, and a small necklace. She seemed unconscious. Sora kneeled down and rested her on his knee.

Sora: "Kairi, Kairi! Open your eyes!"

Riku, still possessed: "It's no use. That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up."

Sora: "What?!"

Xenysis: "You… You're not Riku."

Riku: "The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps."

At that, Riku lowered himself slowly to the ground, holding the key to people's hearts. As he slowly descended, Sora contemplated what he just heard. Then, his eyes widened in realization.

Sora: "A princess…? Kairi's a princess?!"

Riku: "Yes, and without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."

Sora, determined: "Whoever you are, let Riku go!"

Xenysis, equally determined: "Give him back his heart!"

Riku: "But first, you two must give the princess back _her_ heart!"

Riku pointed his keyblade at Sora and Xenysis, and they doubled over as a light came from the two of them. Donald and Ymke both screamed at the same time.

Ymke: "Xenysis!"

Donald: "Sora!"

Sora, confused: "Wha…"

Riku: "Don't you see yet?! The princess's heart is responding! It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you, both of you!"

Sora: "Kairi… Kairi's inside me."

Ymke and Dragonose tried their hardest not to laugh, knowing that this was a serious situation they were in. Riku didn't get the joke, however, because he continued.

Riku: "I know all that there is to know."

Xenysis: "Tell me, who _are_ you?!"

Riku: "It is I, Ansem. The seeker of darkness."

As Riku/Ansem strolled toward a kneeling Xenysis and Sora, Dragonose tried to defend them, only to be backhanded by Riku/Ansem, knocking him outside of the force field. Riku/Ansem aimed his keyblade at Sora first, and started a speech.

Riku/Ansem: "So, I shall release you now princess. Complete your keyhole with your power. Open the door, and lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Riku made a move to swipe at Sora, his face filled with insanity, when Sora blocked with the kingdom key just in time. He pushed back the key to people's hearts.

Sora: "You're not taking Kairi's heart!"

Riku/Ansem: "Oh, you really think so?"

Before Sora could even get into his battle stance, Riku/Ansem swung the keyblade and knocked Sora unconscious. Ymke noticed this, and shot a humungous firaga ball at Riku/Ansem, only for him to open a portal of darkness below her, and send her in front of her own blast. It hit, and Ymke was knocked off her feet. Before she could land, Xenysis caught her in his arms. If looks could kill, then Xenysis would've destroyed Riku/Ansem ten times over.

He summoned the Eternal Winter and Lover's Embrace keyblades, and transformed into an armor Ymke's never seen before. It was similar to Riku/Ansem's clothing, except that it had hints of Ymke's fire armor within it. The keyblades seemed to have melded with his gauntlets, and the armor seemed to hug every inch of him.

Xenysis pounced at Riku/Ansem, and used a spell no one used yet. At the swipe of the Eternal Winter, three walls of ice hugged Riku/Ansem's sides and back, keeping him from dodging the next attacks. Then, he cast fira on Riku/Ansem, and shot a sphere of darkness right afterward. Riku/Ansem absorbed the sphere of darkness, and jumped out of the way of the Ars Arcanum coming right afterward. Riku/Ansem filled his entire being with darkness, and started up a powered up sonic blade finisher, only to be blocked by Xenysis. Xenysis held a hand in front of him, and caught Riku/Ansem's attack in his palm. Then while Riku/Ansem was still filled with darkness, he forced him to hover. An Ars Arcanum came afterward, shredding Riku/Ansem's armor. When he was finished, Xenysis dropped him, and went to seal the keyhole. When he lifted the keyblades and aimed, however, nothing happened.

Ymke: "It won't work, the keyhole's not finished yet."

Sora: "What can we do?"

Xenysis: "I think we've gotta go wake Kairi up."

Ymke: "I think you're right."

Sora: "If we could free her heart. But… but how?"

Xenysis: "A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts… I wonder."

Sora: "Xenysis?"

Xenysis went over to the key to people's hearts, which Riku/Ansem dropped, and picked it up. By this point, everyone around him knew what Xenysis was going to do.

Ymke: "Xenysis, hold on!"

Sora: "No! Wait! You will _not_ sacrifice yourself for Kairi, because I will."

After forcing it out of Xenysis's hands, Sora examined the keyblade intensely, then smiled to them like it was nothing. Then, he took the key to people's hearts, and stabbed it into his chest, making an unlocking motion with it. The keyblade disappeared, and he doubled over as seven spheres of light danced around the room, searching for their rightful owners. He felt the darkness overcome him.

Ymke ran over to Xenysis, and caught him before he fell. With tears in her eyes, she hovered her hand over his heart, and a green glowed appeared in it. She finished casting cure, and Xenysis slowly got up.

Kairi's heart, now whole, entered her body and she got up from a long sleep. Her first sight was Sora falling, and she quickly ran over to catch him. However, just before they made contact, Sora completely disappeared in the form of specks of light.

Xenysis: "Sora! Come back Sora!"

Kairi: "Sora, are you really- No, it can't be! I won't let him go!"

**Xenysis's POV**

A presence could be felt in the room, and a man with clothes similar to Riku/Ansem's stood in front of the group. The force fields dispersed, allowing everyone onto the platform.

Ansem: "So, you have awakened at last, princess. The keyhole is now complete. You've served your purpose. But now it's over."

Xenysis, defensively: "Don't make another move!"

Ymke: "Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?"

Xenysis, whispering: "I don't know, but we have to try!"

As Ansem strolled over to the group, a force suddenly stopped him in his tracks. A figure made of light then appeared in front of him in the shape of Riku before he transformed.

Ansem: "Impossible!"

Riku: "No! You won't, use me for this!"

Kairi and Xenysis: "Riku!"

Riku: "You gotta run, the heartless are coming!"

And indeed they did. Shadows surrounded the group, and Xenysis dismissed them all with a single hand gesture.

Xenysis: "Riku's right. We have to go, _now_!"

Kairi nodded, and the group rushed out of the gates into the main room of the bastion. As Kairi, Ymke, and Xenysis hesitantly follow Goofy and Donald, we notice a lone shadow blocking our way out of the castle. However, this shadow didn't seem threatening.

Shadow: 'Hey guys, it's me. Sora.'

'Hold on a sec, did I just hear the heartless _talk_?' Only Kairi and Xenysis noticed what the shadow said, because everyone else were in their fighting stances. Kairi and Xenysis walked over to the shadow.

Xenysis: "Sora?"

Kairi: "Is that you?"

Goofy: "Uh-oh!"

When Xenysis looked around he saw that they were surrounded by shadows again. Xenysis tried to 'wave them off,' but it didn't work for some reason. He and Kairi stood in protective stances around shadow/Sora.

Kairi: "This time, we'll protect you."

As the shadows pounced, Kairi covered shadow/Sora with herself, and a glow of light could be seen, replaced by Kairi embracing a human Sora. He returned the embrace while Xenysis was left to fight off the shadows.

Sora: "Kairi, thank you."

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Xenysis: "Sora!"

Shadows appeared around them once again, and Xenysis was able to 'wave off' all but one shadow. Then, a certain Beast swiped at it, defeating it in one hit.

Beast: "Go, now!"

Sora: "Come with us!"

Beast: "I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now go, the heartless are coming!"

Xenysis: "All right. Let's get out of here."

As the group left, Xenysis could hear Beast fighting off the heartless on his way to the room where Belle was. 'Beast must truly love her. She's a lucky girl.'


	38. Sparring Match

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Dragonose's POV-**** Third District**

The group was back in Leon's house in the third district of Traverse Town. Sora was about to come to. He got up, and Leon was the first to speak to him. Leon was a twenty-ish man with brown hair: short in the front and long in the back. He has a black jacket with the Leonhart crest on it. He also has a white shirt underneath with black pants and black boots.

Leon: "Tell me what happened."

Sora went into a long explanation of what happened. Dragonose didn't pay much attention to what was being said. Leon closed his eyes to contemplate what was said.

Leon: "So the darkness is flowing out of that keyhole…"

Aerith: "No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-"

Sora: "Seal the keyhole, right?"

Leon, opening his eyes: "Maybe, but no one knows what will happen once it's sealed."

Ymke: "But we can't just stay here, we have to do something."

Xenysis: "We've got a friend back there!"

Leon: "That's right. You guys have one more friend to worry about. Riku's keyhole must have been born of the captive princess's hearts. Just like that keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' of heart should've been freed. Don't worry Sora, Xenysis. If anyone can save your friend, you two can."

**Ymke's POV**

Ymke noticed the stern look on Xenysis's face, and grasped his hand. Xenysis looked at her in surprise, then smiled warmly. Ymke returned the grin, and the two of them left the house. Ymke summoned the Furyblade and the One-Winged Angel, and Xenysis summoned the Lover's Embrace and Eternal Winter. They jumped down to the arena-like area in the center of the third district. Ymke and Xenysis then took different sides of the square. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Kairi, and Dragonose at the balcony watching the sparring match. Ymke's body was surrounded with magical fire, and her sweater and pants tranformed into a form of armor made of fire. The crowd raised their eyebrows at the transformation, and Dragonose grinned from ear to ear, knowing what was coming. Xenysis levatated in the air, and his body was consumed in a sphere of pure darkness. Their audience cried out Xenysis's name, and Dragonose chuckled.

**Dragonose's POV**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon glared at Dragonose. Leon and Sora crossed their arms, tapping their feet. They were obviously waiting for an explanation. Kairi and Dragonose looked at them with confused faces.

Dragonose: "What!?"

Sora: "You know what!"

Leon: "Care to explain why Xenysis is being consumed by darkness?"

Dragonose: "Xenysis isn't being consumed by darkness, he's just transforming into his armor, which just happens to be made of darkness. You want an explain? Just ask Xenysis when they're done."

That shut their traps quickly. They turned to watch the match between Ymke and Xenysis.

**Xenysis's POV**

Xenysis's bowling shirt was covered in darkness, and his Nobody insignia was imprinted on his now scale-clad chestplate. His slacks changed to a flight suit-style leather. His sneakers changed into a pair of combat boots, and his arm bands changed into gauntlets. The band that was holding together his rat's tail grew into a scale collar for the chestplate. On his left shoulder pad was the image of a fire, and on his right shoulder pad was the heartless insignia. His eyes turned pitch black, while he noticed Ymke's eyes turned fire-red.

Xenysis: "Remember, no using our powers! Besides that, we both fight our hardest."

Ymke: "I know, I should remind _you_ to not hold back."

Xenysis: "Ready?"

Ymke: "Yeah!"

**Dragonose's POV**

Ymke and Xenysis soon became a pair of blurs, and Dragonose eyes had to turn to slits to keep up with them. Xenysis slashed with the Lover's Embrace while he blocked Ymke's One-Winged Angel with his wide defensive Eternal Winter keyblade. Ymke used the Furyblade to block Xenysis's slash, and used it's teeth to disarm Xenysis temporarily and make a slash for him. Xenysis unsheathed one of his twin swords, and blocked the attack. Their blur of attacks came to a sudden stop, with Xenysis in a more defensive position. His Eternal Winter keyblade and right-handed sword were blocking Ymke's pair of keyblades.

The audience gawked at what they saw. Ymke and Xenysis were _grinning_ at each other! They each knew that the other wasn't showing their true strength. Dragonose grinned at the sight. 'It's obvious now, if I didn't already know from back in Arendalle. Ymke and Xenysis have fallen for each other.'

Ymke purposely took a step back, and Xenysis shoved himself out of harms way, sheathing his sword and summoning the Lover's Embrace. He landed, and rushed at Ymke. Ymke started a sonic blade, and the two collided, sending a giant shockwave at the group. Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, and Aerith were completely sent back a full foot and landed on their rear ends. Leon, Kairi, and Sora stumbled, but stood their ground. Dragonose didn't even flinch at the force of the shockwave. Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Donald, Goofy, and Sora gazed at Dragonose with surprise.

Leon: "How does Ymke and Xenysis hold that much power?!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: "Yeah, they can't be that strong!"

Dragonose: "Simple, really. They've been fighting stronger opponents than you six put together."

Leon opened his mouth, about to say something. Then he shut his trap, thinking better of it. The group returned to the balcony. Xenysis and Ymke were in a contest of strength, their keyblades locked in place. Ymke then took a step forward, forcing Xenysis to stumble back, and he fell. She moved her One-Winged Angel keyblade to his throat. He recalled his keyblade, showing his surrender. Ymke recalled her keyblades, and helped Xenysis up, who was laughing at the fun-looking sparring match they had together.


	39. Filler synthesis

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Sora's POV-**** Gummi Hanger**

Sora: "Hey, you done yet?"

Cid: "Patience, kid. This doesn't take three seconds to install. I have to get the coordinates right, first."

Sora was impatiently waiting the gummi hanger for Cid to finish installing the navi gummi into the Highwind. After a minute, Cid came down from his perch on the ship.

Cid: "There, it's done."

Sora: "Thanks! See ya!"

Before Cid could say anymore, Sora took off to get the others. 'Ansem, you _will_ release Riku from your control. I'll be sure of that.'

**Xenysis's POV-**** Synthesis shop**

Dragonose was busy by the forge of the shop, creating some type of metal jewelry. It resembled a blue crystal in shape,with a silver base in cylinders. It was attached to a short chain. After it cooled, Dragonose sanded and polished it. Then he summoned the Novaking. He detached the keychain on it, and attached the new one. The keyblade transformed in a flash of light. It was slightly shorter, with a wide crystal blade and tiny teeth. Atlantean runes were etched into the blade, showing the name. The handle and (lack of) handguard were of a carved stone.

Ymke: "A new keyblade?"

Dragonose: "Yep. It's pretty cool looking to."

Sora came bursting in at that moment. He looked really excited for who knows what reason. He took a breather for a moment.

Sora: "Cid's done with the ship. We're ready to go back to Hollow Bastion at any time."

Xenysis: "That's great! Lets go guys."

Ymke: "I'm with you, Xenysis!"

Dragonose: "Me too."

The group heads out, and soon enter the Highwind only to be bombarded by Equitar and Fury. Sora looked shocked at the sight of the dragons. Everyone stared at him, even the dragons.

Ymke: "What?"

Sora: "You guys ride dragons?!"

Xenysis: "Sora, you've got to be the densest guy out there. We've ridden them ever since we left Traverse Town the first time."

While Sora stared at us dumbfoundedly, we went to prepare for a major fight. We're going against Ansem, after all. While Ymke and Xenysis sparred a bit, Dragonose practiced dual-wielding with his new keyblade. Sora finally caught up, and taught us a couple of new spells. He taught us Stop, Gravity, and how to use cure magic at will. This would certainly help with our fight against Ansem.

As a final lesson, he taught an ability called trinity limit. He says it takes the magic from three people and centers it into a single blast going in all directions.

Sora: "With your power alone, you blew us all back a full foot. With the power of the trinity limit, you could destroy a world. So I don't recommend using it on a world at full power."

Ymke, Dragonose, and Xenysis: "We'll keep that in mind."

**-Author's Notes-**

Sorry about the short filler chapter. This information was necessary or you'd all get confused about how they got the new keyblade and the new magic.


End file.
